Starting a New Life
by sapphire11224
Summary: HPSM After discovering that the the betrayal was part of a set up against Endymion, what will Usagi and the scouts do when the real villian they must worry about is not the prince, but someone more evil and powerful?
1. Chapter 1

Starting a New Life

By: sapphire11224

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Sailor Moon and nor do I own Harry Potter.

Summary: After discovering the inners and Mamoru's plot, Usagi decides to travel back to a world where the only family member she has left is a brother, who doesn't know about her existence.

AN: This story is actually a kind of revision to My New Life, there really isn't much of a change in this. My New Life was actually taken down, so I decided to just change a few things and post it back up. Please send your reviews.

* * *

Twenty-year-old Tsukino Usagi sat in her usual seat in Tokyo University; she made the excuse that she never understood any of the work being taught so she needed to stay behind to get extra tutoring to her friends and family. Her bright blue eyes narrowed in concentration as she proceeded to move the pencil in her hand over a piece of paper. She pushed back a golden pigtail as she continued with her work.

Many people who had known Usagi for the past couple of years would be thinking that she was wasting her time drawing comics or reading manga. But what they didn't know was that Usagi spends her time in tutoring doing tests and research for reports.

Her bright blue eyes searched through the paper to check each answer. When she was sure that she did everything correct, Usagi stood up and walked over to the teacher's desk.

The teacher glanced up from her book when she heard some movement. "You finished with everything, Usagi?" the teacher asked.

Usagi nodded her head. "Yup, there all done," she replied, "I'll come back tomorrow for another 'tutoring session'."

Her teacher sighed in defeat. "You're such a brilliant girl, Usagi. Why are you hiding yourself like this?" she asked, not understanding.

Usagi just smiled lightly. "You wouldn't understand, sensei. Think of this as a test of loyalty to some people. I should get going before Rei explodes."

Waving goodbye, Usagi ran out of the school and towards the temple where her friends were waiting. The teenager was pleased with the results of that day. She managed to get to school late, didn't hand in her homework (which she gave in the day before), and failed a test (which she passed the day before as well) on purpose.

The minute she reached the temple, Usagi noticed that Luna and Artemis were waiting for her in the open yard rather than inside as they usually do. Usagi walked over to them with a confused look on her face.

"Usagi, dear, there's something you need to know," Luna said in a sad tone. The black cat glanced over to the white one and nodded to him.

Artemis sighed. "It's as we all had expected. It appears both you and Luna were correct, Usagi."

Both Luna and Artemis had expected Usagi to gasp, claim it was a lie, and burst into tears, but that was the Usagi everyone believed they knew. Usagi just simply closed her eyes and calmly walked over towards the temple with no intention of screaming that she's late as she had always done in the past. Creeping up to the door she overheard the conversations going on between the inners and the so-called prince.

"Usagi is such an idiot. She's always late for everything and can't be on time to save her life," Hino Rei shouted. She flipped her long black hair over her shoulder as her purple eyes glared angrily at nothing. "She's such a meatball head and she'll never change."

"She never does her homework and is always in detention. Sometimes I wonder how she isn't even expelled yet," Mizuno Ami sighed. She closed her blue eyes in disappointment.

Kino Makoto laughed and said, "And remember how she runs away from all of our fights. I can't believe that she had beaten all of our enemies. There must've been someone helping her." Her green eyes glanced around to see agreements from everyone in the room.

"It doesn't make any sense at all. I'm suppose to be the leader so I'm suppose to be the strongest," Aino Minako shouted. Her pale blue eyes glistened with tears as she pushed the pale blond hair away from her face. "It's so obvious that I'm a much better princess that that loser."

Chiba Mamoru hugged Minako and said, "Ah, but you are the strongest. Once we get rid of that horrible excuse for a princess, we can rule the world together, my love." He gazed lovingly at Minako with his dark blue eyes as he felt her hand comb through his black hair.

Laughter and glee were filled throughout the room as Usagi turned around and walked over to Luna and Artemis. "Why don't we head over to the outers and have a talk with them?" Usagi suggested, "Setsuna told me that we're all done with the fighting, so maybe we could go on a vacation."

She picked up both cats and started to walk down the steps. Usagi stopped in the middle of the steps, causing both cats to look up at her. "Why bother to walk all the way there if we can just teleport?" she said, slightly joking.

After saying that, all three characters glowed with a gold color surrounding them and they vanished. They reappeared in front of a large mansion where the outers were all currently staying. The jaws of the black and white cats fell a mile down as Usagi just smiled as if that was a normal everyday thing.

Usagi rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door. "Usagi, what was that just now?" Artemis asked, finally speaking.

"That was just one of the new powers I had discovered after our battle with Chaos," Usagi replied, "I figured that I'd keep silent about them until we might end up having a new threat coming."

The door opened and revealed a fifteen-year-old Tomeo Hotaru standing there with wide purple eyes. "Usa-mama, what are you doing here?" she asked, staring at one of her adopted mothers with curiosity.

"Hey, firefly, is Ruka-chan, Michi-chan, and Suna-chan here? I kinda wanted to talk to them," Usagi said as she stepped into the mansion.

"Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa are here, but Setsuna-mama isn't here. She's over at the Time Gates," Hotaru replied. She closed the door and grabbed Usagi's hand, pulling her to the living room.

Ten'oh Haruka was sitting in a leather armchair, reading a book. Her dark blue eyes noticed some movement and she glanced up to see Usagi standing next to her with a smile on her face. "What's wrong, koneko-chan?" Haruka asked, "I thought you had a meeting over at Rei's temple."

Hotaru and Kaioh Michiru raced into the living room and wondered what could've happened to make their princess come to them. Everyone sat down with tension running through them as they tried to grasp what had happened.

"The inners and Mamoru are actually traitors to the crown," Artemis said straight out in disgust.

Luna nodded her head. "Mamoru and Minako were planning on getting rid of Usagi and then rule the world in her place."

"WHAT?" Haruka shouted, jumping to her feet. "When I see them, I'm going to tear them apart with my bare hands. Who do they think they are, doing that to you?"

Michiru sighed and she covered Hotaru's ears as a string of curses in English, Japanese, Spanish, German, and a bunch of other languages, along with threats, ran from her girlfriend's mouth. No matter how many times she would go and punish Haruka for her language, especially in front of Hotaru, the tomboy would never listen. She turned to Usagi and asked gently, "So, what are you going to do now, princess?"

"I'm going home," Usagi replied with a light smile on her face.

Artemis glanced up and said, "How is that going to help us? Everyone knows where your home is. They could just head over there and…"

"Not that home, Art," Usagi interrupted, "My real home, where I really came from."

Luna looked confused and so did everyone else in the room. "What do you mean, Usagi? Where is this real home of yours?"

"I can answer that for you, Luna," Setsuna said as she walked into the room, "The Tsukino Usagi sitting in front of you is not real."

"WHAT?" everybody screamed, causing both the moon princess and the time guardian to cover their ears.

"My real name is Serenity Lillian Potter. Tsukino Usagi is just an alibi I go by. And I'm actually from another dimension," Usagi replied when everyone managed to calm down.

Luna managed to calm the beating of her heart and stared at Usagi and asked suspiciously, "Is this one of those 'the-Fates-decided-to-screw-my's-life-for-fun' types of things?"

Usagi shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose. I mean, when are the Fates never screwing my life?"

Artemis looked at Luna and smiled cheekily. "She does have a point, you know."

"Anyway, I think it's best of Usagi and Setsuna explains it to us so we could understand what's going on," Michiru said, trying to ease the tension.

Usagi glanced over at Setsuna, who nodded for her to continue. "I was born into a loving family. I had two wonderful parents, Lily Evans and James Potter, and a baby brother named Harry, who was just born."

Haruka stood up and opened her mouth, but before she could start with her screaming, Setsuna quickly covered her mouth and forced her to sit back down.

"My parents, Lily and James, were both from a world of magic, being a witch and wizard. Well...my mom was a muggle born and my dad was a full blooded wizard. Ever since I was able to talk and understand about things around me, I grew an interest in the magic my parents uses. When I was just four years old, my baby brother was born and we were all a happy family. But when Harry was just a few months old, a dark figure named Voldermort came and attacked my family. Using a single spell, he managed to kill my parents."

"What happened to you and Harry?" Artemis asked, getting anxious to know the rest of the story.

Usagi sighed and continued on, "Setsuna came just in time to take me away for safety reasons. And apparently, Voldermort had no clue about my existence. Voldermort was about to do the same killing spell to Harry as he had done to my parents, but the spell backfired and destroyed Voldermort. But that's what everyone thinks, what they didn't know was that Voldermort just went into hiding until he could become strong enough. So basically Harry grew up as the 'boy-who-lived' in the wizarding world. He should be about the age of sixteen right about now."

"Now that we got that all settled, what do you think we should do to the inners and the prince?" Artemis asked.

"I say that we go over there and teach them a painful lesson," Haruka said with a smirk, "Maybe we could tie them up and throw them over a cliff into the shark-infested ocean."

"Let's not get too hasty, Haruka," Michiru said, "I agree with the teaching them a lesson, but I don't think killing them would do any good."

Usagi smiled as she watched Haruka complaining and Michiru would jut ignore her. "How about we do a typical punishing ceremony for those who betray their charge with the use of their powers given to them?" Usagi asked, winking at Setsuna, who smiled mysteriously.

Hotaru played with her shoulder length black hair and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Simple," Setsuna replied, "We take away their birthrights and powers." Haruka became quiet and stared at Setsuna as Luna and Artemis thought over the conclusion they came up with. "Us being sailor scouts were given powers and birthrights because we were chosen to protect Princess Serenity."

"So if we end up betraying her, our abilities and legacies are stripped away," Michiru said, finally catching on.

Usagi and Setsuna nodded their heads to show the water senshi that she was correct. Setsuna opened a doorway to the time gates and quickly ushered everyone inside before transforming into sailor scouts. She immediately closed the gateway so that the inners won't be able to get in; after all, the only reason why they were ever able to come here was because her precious princess was with them.

Once they were in, all five senshis lifted up their henshin wands and within a few seconds, the outer scouts and their leader stood in their place. Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Saturn, and Sailor Pluto all looked down to their uniform and noticed a huge change in them. They glanced at their princess and saw that her uniform was also different.

The color of their bodice was still a pure white color, but the color of the collars and their skirts had changed. Uranus's collar and skirt was a dull dark navy blue color. Her bow was still yellow, but a pale yellow heart shaped crystal now fastened it. Neptune's collar and skirt was a dull dark sea-green color. Her bow was still dark blue, but a dark blue heart shaped crystal now fastened it. Saturn's collar and skirt was a dark purple color. Her bow was still black, but a violet heart shaped crystal now fastened it. Pluto's collar and skirt was a dull dark forest green color. Her bow was still black, but a red heart shaped crystal now fastened it.

Sailor Moon's uniform, on the other hand, changed the most. Her bodice was still a pure white color with a hint of silver, but everything had changed. Her white feather-shaped bow remained the same. Her once dark blue color collar became a bright yellow gold color. The white wings on her back became life-like and were able to move on her will. Her skirt had layers from the top to bottom with colors that represent her protectors, traitors and loyalists: blue for Mercury, red for Mars, light green for Jupiter, orange for Venus, dark blue for Uranus, aquamarine for Neptune, dark violet for Saturn, and dark green for Pluto. Other than that, everything looked exactly the same. Also her hair had changed from a golden yellow to a complete silver color with her blue eyes holding tints of silver as well, signaling that she was no longer Eternal Sailor Moon, but Sailor Cosmos.

Luna and Artemis looked up at the five warriors and nodded their heads. "Proceed with the course of action," Luna ordered.

"Begin to retrieve the birthrights Queen Selenity handed down to them," Artemis continued.

Each of the sailor scouts began to glow their respected colors, tapping to their powers hidden deep inside their cherished planets. Sailor Uranus was a pale yellow color. Sailor Neptune was a teal color. Sailor Saturn was a dull purple color. Sailor Pluto was a dark green color. Sailor Cosmos was a light silvery gold color. The outer senshi closed their eyes and began to chant as Sailor Cosmos listened on.

"Because of their traitorous acts and the darkness harboring inside their minds, souls, and hearts, they proved to be unable to carry on with the duties passed down to them by their ancestors and the queen of Silver Millennium. Because that they weren't able to do their jobs and planned to do harm to the very one they sworn to protect, we, the outer senshi, guardians of the princess we sworn to protect, plead to have the heirs of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, and Earth, stripped of their powers. Please listen and do what we plead."

Sailor Cosmos opened her eyes and held her hands close to her chest as the Silver Imperium Crystal came into view. "I, Sailor Cosmos, heir princess of the moon, future queen of the Earth, and guardian of the universe, permit to the outer senshi to have their wish granted. By the powers invested in me, I hereby declare Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, and Prince Endymion traitors to Silver Millennium and their blessings to be removed."

/-/

Back at the temple, a sharp pain thrust itself into each of the traitors' hearts. They placed a hand over their chests as they wondered what that could've been. They looked at each other and tried to figure out what was going on and where was their "precious" princess.

"It's getting late, didn't you realize?" Minako asked, staring at the clock on the wall.

"Where is that meatball head, anyway?" Rei shouted, "She was supposed to be here four hours ago!"

Ami glanced around and then noticed something. "Guys, where's Artemis and Luna?"

Mamoru narrowed his eyes and cursed, "Shit! Those two cats must've caught wind of our plans and went and told that bitch."

Makoto crossed her arms over her chest. "So what do we go now?" she asked, bored as hell.

Mamoru's smile became twisted as a dark aura began to fill the room. "We find her and then we take care of her."

"And with her out of the way, we'll be able to rule the world as we're supposed to be," Minako said, wrapping her arms around his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Sailor Moon and nor do I own Harry Potter.

* * *

After sealing the conspirators' powers, everybody powered down and followed Setsuna as she began to lead everyone through a corridor filled with different doors leading to the diverse dimensions. The outers walked in the front as Usagi walked behind them with Luna and Artemis standing by her side.

Hotaru stopped and turned her head back to look at her princess and adopted mother. "Where are we going to go, Usa-mama?" she asked, "And where are we going to stay?"

"To a school my mom and dad went to," Usagi said. She smiled and continued, "It's a castle called Hogwarts. My brother is in that school right now, probably in his sixth year."

Haruka dragged her hand through her short hair. "That's great, koneko-chan, but I highly doubt that he'll believe that you are his long lost older sister, whose been missing for the past sixteen years," she said skeptically.

A small smirk crept up on Usagi's face. "He won't if it comes from me," she said, "But I'm sure he'll believe it when it comes from someone he trusts.

Setsuna had a mysterious smile on her face as she pointed to the door on her left, next to Hotaru. "That door would lead us straight to Hogwarts," she said, "We can just go straight through and it'll take us to the Great Hall."

/-/

Four long tables were filled with boys and girls ages between eleven and seventeen stuffing their stomachs full for the night. Up in the front there was a table for the staff members, who were also enjoying their dinner.

Since the beginning of the year, Dumbledore had been unable to find someone to take the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, so for the past week, Dumbledore filled the role as a substitute teacher, not that anybody minded, especially the sixteen-year-old Harry Potter and his friends in Gryffindor.

As you can imagine that when everyone was too preoccupied eating and enjoying quality time together, they completely let their guards down. So when fifteen-year-old Hotaru came rushing into the Great Hall from out of nowhere, students started to scream and jump away from her.

Harry's green eyes glared suspiciously at the girl. He leaned over to his friends and whispered, "Who's she?"

"Don't know, mate," Ron replied. He glanced over at Hermione and asked, "You think she's a death eater?"

Hermione shook her head. "She seems to be a little too young to be a death eater," she replied, "But she must be pretty strong to do the impossible by apparating into this school."

"I wonder if this is the right place." Everyone turned to look at the fifteen-year-old, who was oblivious of the wands being pointed at her, as she glanced around the room with purple eyes. "It's really rare for Setsuna-mama to get the wrong destination."

Her wide bright eyes noticed the teachers, who glared at her suspiciously. Not bothering to move closer, Hotaru just opened her mouth and shouted, "Sumimasen(1), is this place called 'Hogwarts'?"

Albus stood up with his hand close to his wand. "Yes, it is, miss. May I ask how you manage to apparate through the charms and spells…"

"All right!" Hotaru cheered, jumping up and down. Soon the rest of her family came out and stood behind her as everyone began to freak out at the sight of the four people and two cats. "We're here!"

Usagi looked around and simply smiled. "Yes, firefly, we're in Hogwarts," she said, looking around, "This place haven't changed at all in the past sixteen years."

"Who are you people?" Minerva McGonagall demanded to know, "How did you get here and what do you want?"

Usagi looked over at the old woman and man and gasped in shock. "Auntie Minerva? Uncle Albus?" she whispered.

"Who are you?" Albus asked, eyeing the girl carefully.

"Why don't you just tell them your name, koneko-chan?" Haruka asked, slightly unease that a lot of boys were looking at Hotaru, Usagi, and Michiru with leering eyes. She wasn't so worried about Setsuna since she could take care of herself.

Usagi shook her head. "Everyone is very suspicious of each other because of this whole Voldermort's uprising." She ignored the shocked gasps and screams from the students when she mentioned the forbidden name out loud.

"Voldermort is this 'dark lord' everyone's afraid of, right?" Haruka asked, using her fingers to quote the two words.

Usagi nodded her head. "Yeah, the dark lord wannabe," she said, following Haruka's gestures and rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean, 'wannabe'?" Albus asked, his old eyes glistening dangerously at Usagi. "Voldermort happens to be a very dangerous man. He has killed a lot of people with no remorse or regret. He's a cold blooded murderer, young lady."

Usagi shook her head and sighed. "He may a cold blooded murderer, but the amount of people he has killed is only a small handful of what some people I found had killed." (2)

She lifted her hand and began counting off the number of enemies she had fought. "One practically killed off a very powerful kingdom, well technically, kingdoms. Another destroyed planets after stealing the inhabitants' energies. One almost succeeded in destroying the whole universe."

She was about to continue on with the list when Minerva interrupted her, "Just who are you?"

"I don't think that you would believe me if I told you," Usagi said, "But I know what might do the trick. When I was about four years old, you and Uncle Albus came with me and my parents to the hospital because my mom was giving birth to my baby brother. You guys were with me in the waiting room when I made up this song at the top of my head." Usagi closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she tried to remember the song.

_I have three names_

_I was named by my mommy and daddy_

_First is Serenity_

_The middle is Lillian_

_Last is Potter_

_Serenity's form my mommy_

_Lillian's from my dad_

_My mom's name is Lily_

_My dad's name is James_

_I'm going to have a baby brother_

_And his name is going to be…_

"Harry," both Albus and Minerva said, finishing the song as they stared at Usagi with shocked and relieved eyes.

(1) 'Sumimasen' means excuse me in Japanese

(2) You might think that it's a bit strange that Usagi would label Voldermort as a dark lord wanna-be, but after seeing all the enemies she fought, it does make sense in a way.

So, how is this chapter to your liking?For the couples, I was thinking of having Hotaru go into Slytherin, of course she won't act like them, and end up having a crush on either Harry or Draco. What do you think about that idea? As for Usagi...I'll let you figure it out on your own.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Sailor Moon and nor do I own Harry Potter.

Anyone have any idea on the couplings of this story. I have my thoughts placed on four certain coupling, I kinda wanted your opinion on who you would want to be together. I was thinking of Severus Snape or Oliver Wood with Usagi and Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy with Hotaru. What are your ideas on this thought?

* * *

There was a pause in the area as everybody went over the song in his or her minds. Then it hit them.

_Lily…James_

Those are Harry Potter's parents.

_Serenity Lillian Potter_

Her last name is Potter. What's her relationship with the Boy-Who-Lived?

_I'm going to have a baby brother_

_And his name is going to be Harry_

Harry Potter's her little brother?

Harry felt uneasy as sounds of people shifting in their seats echoed throughout the room and everyone stared at him. What? Did they expect him to even jump up and scream, 'Welcome home, sister! Where have you been?' Hell, he didn't even know he had an older sister.

"Harry, I didn't know you had sister," Hermione said.

"You didn't know I had a sister." Harry looked at Usagi with a look saying 'What's going on?' "I didn't know I had a sister. My uncle and aunt never even told me I had siblings."

"I know it's really hard to grasp, Harry, but I am your sister. My name's Serenity (1) Lillian Potter. I'm older than you by four years. Also…"

"If you're really my sister, then where have you been for the past sixteen years of my life?" Harry interrupted, angry with everything around him, especially her. He was finally okay and moved on with what happened last years and getting over Sirius's death. And now this stranger comes along to ruin his life even more. (2)

Haruka glared at the boy for his outburst. "Don't you yell at koneko-chan like that. It wasn't her fault that this happened and besides what's a selfish brat like you…"

Usagi sighed and knew that if she allowed Haruka's rampage to carry on, it would take the whole night. "Michi-chan," she said softly.

Haruka's girlfriend nodded her head. She quickly grabbed onto the tall blonde's ear and pulled hard. "Haruka, if you don't stop right now, you're going to sleep on the floor for a month."

"Shutting up," Haruka muttered, clamping her jaw shut.

"Serenity, dear, I hope you'll forgive me, but where have you been for the past years," Minerva asked, "When Hagrid told us that Harry was the only child there, we all thought that you either died or Voldermort kidnapped you."

"Don't be silly, Auntie Minerva, Voldermort didn't even know about my existence," Usagi said, "And I rather tell the story tomorrow. If I say it now, then there's a good chance no one would have a good night sleep."

"Of course. Tomorrow's Saturday, meaning no school, so we could listen to your story," Albus replied with a smile. "Now what about your friends? What are they going to do?"

"I'll be heading back to the Time Gates to make sure that **they **don't cause any chaos," Setsuna said, her tone being harsher when she said 'they'. (3)

Hotaru held onto Michiru and Haruka's hands. "I kinda want to stay with Usa-mama. I also want to go to school here," she whispered shyly.

Haruka and Michiru glanced at each other and nodded their heads. "I'm staying wherever koneko-chan and firefly are staying," Haruka said, "And where I go, Michiru goes as well."

Albus nodded his head and looked up at the sky-illuminated ceiling. "Well, it appears that the night is getting late," he said, standing up. "Why don't the students head up to the dorms and we'll discus this in the morning? Prefects, lead your houses to the dormitories."

Once the Great Hall was cleared of students, Albus cleared his throat and turned to Severus. "Serenity, this is Severus Snape, he is the Potions teacher and head of the Slytherin house. He shall lead you to your room. There are bedrooms connected to each other for your friends. It is behind the painting of the four houses' mascots."

Sighing, the middle-aged man stood up and stared down at Usagi with void black eyes. "Great, another Potter, just what I needed," he said silently as he began leading them through the corridors to the portrait.

"So, Professor Snape, is it?" Usagi asked. The black haired man nodded his head. "Can you tell me about Harry?"

"What do you want to know about him, Ms. Potter?" Severus asked in a bored tone.

"Anything's fine," Usagi replied, "And please, call me Usagi or Serenity."

"He's an everyday trouble maker, if that helps you at all," Severus said.

Usagi lifted an eyebrow and waited for him to continue, but all she would hear is silence coming from him. "Is that all?" she asked.

"He's your brother, isn't he?" Severus snapped, turning to Usagi and froze when he saw that she was just a few inches away from him.

He then noticed how her golden blond hair actually glimmered in the light of the torches surrounding the corridors; silently he wondered how it would look like if the sun's rays beamed on them. He also noticed how her wide eyes were a bright blue color and resembled a window, revealing to everyone what she is feeling or thinking about. Her skin appeared pale with a slight glow and soft to the touch. Her rose pink lips were pursed together to show her impatience and anger at his short description of her brother; he couldn't help but realize that she resembled a child almost and was really adorable when she was angry.

"Professor Snape, I believe that we've arrived to the portrait," Setsuna said, smiling as she saw how the tall teacher jumped back to reality from his observations.

Severus quickly regained his composure and turned to the six guardians. Luna and Artemis were staring at him with skeptical eyes. Michiru was covering the mouth of an enraged Haruka, who looked as though she was going to rip him apart. Hotaru was smiling as she stared in amazement at the moving pictures. Setsuna, however, was gazing at him with piercing red eyes and there was a mysterious smile on her face, almost as if she knows something he doesn't and is ridiculing him for it.

Severus scowled at them and turned to a huge portrait of a hissing cobra. "You guys can create your own password. If you need me, my room's right here," Severus said with his back to them. "My password is Slytherin." And with that, he entered his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Usagi shrugged her shoulders and continued on walking. "So what should our password be?" she asked.

"How about 'koneko'?" Haruka asked.

Michiru glanced at her girlfriend. "Actually I prefer using 'Serenity'," she said.

Hotaru giggled out loud. "But Michiru-mama, it's so obvious. Everyone knows that it's Usa-mama's name. I want it to be 'Tenshi'."

Usagi sighed and asked the two cats, "Is it just me or are the passwords all associated with me?"

AN: Well, that's it for this chapter. Thanks for sending in your reviews and keep those votes coming in!

1) I'm going to leave Usagi's name the same, but there will be people who would call her Serenity

2) Don't get sidetracked by Harry's response. He might seem to be a bit harsh as if he hates Usagi, but the truth is that he's happy to find out he has a family, who's still alive.

3) When Setsuna said 'they', she was talking about the inners and Mamoru, incase nobody got that.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Sailor Moon and nor do I own Harry Potter.

-dream sequence-

Thoughts _

* * *

Usagi sighed and thought silently, "Is it just me or are the passwords all associated with me?"_

"The password is going to be 'tsuki no hime'," Setsuna said, "And we're leaving it at that."

Usagi shook her head and stared at the huge portrait. Sitting in a huge tree with lush leaves was a black raven with glistening feathers and sitting underneath the tree's shade was a dark grayish badger. A silvery-white snake lay curled up in front of a huge flat rock with a male lion sunning itself as it slept. Usagi stared at the four animals and couldn't help but feel as if she met them before…possibly in person a long time ago.

"Usa-mama?" Hotaru took hold of Usagi's hand. "Is something wrong?"

Usagi shook her head. "Nothing's wrong, firefly, just wondering what we should tell everyone tomorrow."

Setsuna opened the portrait door and walked in. "We'll tell them everything," Setsuna said, "But be vague on certain details, like for instance, that the Silver Imperium Crystal is the universe's most powerful weapon and that you're it's carrier."

"Obviously," Haruka muttered, causing Michiru to slap her on the back of her head.

Everyone walked into a huge sitting room. It was a hexagon shaped room with a fireplace across the entrance door. Four doors leading to the bedrooms were each located on the other sides of the hexagon with a nameplate on the doors. The walls were a bright pastel blue color with the doors being a dark brown color. In the middle of the room was a low circular table with square shaped cushions as chairs. In each corner of the room was a bookcase filed with books that would help them know this world better. And to Michiru and Haruka's surprise, their piano and violin was there waiting to be played.

Setsuna's room had dark red walls with a dark blue ceiling that would resemble like the night sky when the lights are turned off. There was a high desk with all her fashions designs stored in the drawers and shelves. All her belongings and clothes were stored in her drawers and closets.

Michiru and Haruka both shared the same room besides Setsuna's. The room had dark blue walls with the same ceiling as the time guardian. A bookcase filled with music books was provided for them. All of their belongings were already put away in drawers and closets.

Hotaru's room was a bit darker with her collection of lamps scattered about. The walls were a dark purple with the same ceiling as her guardians. Everything she needed for her schooling in Hogwarts was placed in a wooden chest beside her bed, everything from robes, books, to even her wand.

Usagi's room had pale white walls with the same ceiling as everyone else. A single shelf filled with drawings she had done since junior high was placed over a desk. Mementos of her parents laid throughout her room, from books they had when they came to Hogwarts to pictures to remind them of their past. There was a white chest filled with her treasures and clothes from Silver Millennium. There were even jewelries given to her from Queen Selenity placed safely in a jewelry box in the chest.

/-/

"It's pretty amazing, Harry," Hermoine said as she sat in the common room wit hher two best friends. "Can you imagine, finding out that you had an older sister that nobody knew about?"

"I always thought that you were an only child, Harry," Ron added, "Did you see that look on Malfoy's face when she introduced herself?"

Harry kept silent and just thought about this girl. Part of him was pleased and happy to find out that he's not alone anymore, but the other part just wasn't sure what to believe anymore. "How do we even know that she's not lying?" he asked, trying to keep his hope from going up and then to be shot back down.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall seem to know her pretty well," Hermoine replied, "And before you start hating her, Harry, maybe you should hear her story first."

Ron opened her mouth to let out a loud yawn. "I'm heading up, all right, mate?" Ron said, stretching his arms out into the air. He started going up the stairs to the boys' dorms as he imagined himself in his bed.

"I'm going to sleep too," Hermoine said, standing up, "You should head up as well, Harry." She walked over to the stairs and turned to Harry. "You okay?" she asked with her brown eyes glancing at him worriedly.

Harry just smiled at his concerned friend. "I'll be okay, Hermoine," he said. His greenish eyes stared at the roaring fire. "I'll be up in a minute," he told her.

"All right then," Hermoine said, "Good night, Harry." And with that, she walked up to the stairs into the girls' dorms.

"Night," he muttered, still staring into the fire as his mind still thought about this girl who claimed to be his older sister.

He wondered how this Serenity could be his sister when she looked nothing like his parents. He looked like his father with his mother's eyes while she sported blond hair and blue eyes, when no one in his family has those qualities.

As he thought more about Serenity, Harry didn't even notice that his eyes grew heavier and his body demanded sleep. And without even knowing, he fell asleep on the couch, facing the fireplace. In answer of his doubts, it appeared as though the Fates sent him a small piece of memory buried deep in his heart.

-"Harry!"

Okay, I'm up. I'm up. No need to shout. 

Harry opened his eyes, expecting to see his friends, telling him to hurry up and get changed. But he wasn't expecting to see that in front of him was actually a five-month-old version of him and a young four-year-old girl with golden blond hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Look what mommy and daddy gave me, Harry," the girl said, showing the baby a book.

_Serenity…so she wasn't lying when she said that she's my sister._

"It's a book on spells that they learned from school!" she continued with a smile on her face. "Just watch, one day I'm going to be the best witch ever and then I'll protect you and mommy and daddy."

"Oh, and what about us?"

Harry turned around and felt like crying. Standing in front of him was the only family member he had known. Sirius Black, sixteen years younger, was standing with Remus Lupin with smiles on their faces.

Sirius's black hair was short in the front with bangs ending at the top of his eyes and then gradually getting longer until it reached the bottom of his neck. His dark brown eyes held a sparkle in his eyes that thirteen years in Azkaban has destroyed. Remus's dirty blond hair was still short and his dark blue eyes also had the same sparkle that was destroyed by the deaths of his two good friends.

"Uncle Sirius! Uncle Remus!" Serenity shouted as she rushed over to the two.

Sixteen-year-old Harry watched in amazement as Sirius lifted Serenity up into the air and Remus was brought Harry up into a hug. He listened to the younger version of his sister telling Sirius the new book about magic she was reading as Sirius was laughing to see her enthusiasm of learning. Then Serenity went over to Remus as Sirius took Harry into his arms and there was the same exchange happening between them.

He watched the reunion silently for another minute before closing his eyes. –

"Harry, wake up."

Harry felt someone shaking him as Ron was repeatedly telling him to get up. He opened his eyes and peered sleepily at the tall redhead. "What's wrong, Ron?" he asked, his mouth opening and leaving a yawn.

"You better get washed up. It's already morning and Serenity is going to tell us what happened during breakfast," Ron said excitedly, anxious to hear about this mysterious Potter.

Hermoine came down the stairs and stared in disbelief at Harry. "Harry, did you sleep here all night?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied, raking a hand through his dark brown hair. "I was just thinking when I probably fell asleep without knowing it. I'm washing up, you guys mind waiting for me?"

"Sure, we'll wait," Ron and Hermoine replied at the same time.

/-/

The three friends walked into the Great Hall to see that everybody was already sitting in their seats. All the students were in their houses and the teachers were up front, overlooking everyone else. Usagi, the outers, and the two cats were sitting with the teachers, patiently eating their breakfast.

Everybody was finished with their breakfast, eating it as fast as they could so they could hear the story of the long lost Potter. Unfortunately, they had to wait since all seven dimension-travelers were still eating their meal, so they watched as they finished up.

Just as they were about to clean themselves up, Minerva broke the long silence. "Serenity, dearest, do you mind telling us exactly what happened to you?" she asked, "Why did you disappear like that?"


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Sailor Moon and nor do I own Harry Potter.

"_Serenity, dearest, do you mind telling us exactly what happened to you?" she asked, "Why did you disappear like that?"_

Usagi leaned back into her seat and sighed. "As you all know, when Voldermort came and killed my parents, I was just four years old. I was asleep in my room, when a portal opened up in my room and Setsuna came into my room and took me in my sleep. By the time I woke up, Setsuna had taken me to her home. She told me that I didn't belong in this dimension, but in the one she's going to place me in. Setsuna then told me that a destiny that I must follow requires certain rules, one, being I must hide my true self and another, I must never tell anyone where I come from. For the last sixteen years of my life, I was known as Usagi Tsukino and lived my life as a regular muggle. But as the years went by, Setsuna had taught me how to fight and use magic, training me for the future. I was also informed I was needed to do a certain job. When I turned fourteen, I met up with Luna and Artemis; after a few months, I met up with Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru. Only they and Setsuna knew the truth about my acting in that world. And just yesterday, while I was showing up late for a meeting with several 'friends', Luna and Artemis revealed to me that I was no longer needed in that group. Figuring that now I wasn't needed, I went over to Setsuna's home and we came here."

Usagi stood up and pointed to each of her trusted friends who came with her. "This is Haruka Ten'oh, she is the world's fastest racer. Michiru Kaioh is one of the world's most famous musicians. Setsuna Meioh was the woman who brought me to the other world and probably also saved my life by doing so. All four of us adopted and raised Hotaru Tomeo, who is fifteen years old. Luna is the black cat and Artemis is the white cat and just because they're plain cats, doesn't mean that you should underestimate them; in fact, Luna and Artemis are what you could consider to be not any ordinary felines."

Albus could sense that Usagi was hiding something, but knew that what she is hiding is probably for certain ears only. He then stood up as she sat down. "Well, that proves to be a very interesting story," he said, "Serenity, may I ask what you're planning to do exactly?"

"I was planning on staying here to help in any way I can," Usagi replied.

Haruka spoke up, "And there's no way in hell that I'm allowing koneko-chan staying here by herself."

"If Usagi-mama is going to help, then I'm going to help too," Hotaru said, slightly shyly and slightly with confidence.

"My family wishes to stay, then I'll stay by their side," Michiru said, wrapping both hands around Haruka and Hotaru. Her blue eyes stared lovingly at Usagi, who smiled at them.

Setsuna stood up and said, "As much as I wish to stay here to help, my place is with the Time Gates."

"I understand," Usagi said, "It would be better if you could keep an eye on them, just in case they do something worse than betraying us."

"Like killing innocent people," Haruka muttered, causing Michiru, who hissed, "Don't jinx it," to smack her on the head.

Usagi used her hand to muffle her laugh. She nodded to Setsuna. "You can head off now, if you wish," she said, "I'm pretty sure that you're able to keep one eye on the inners and the other on us."

Setsuna turned to Usagi and bowed to her waist. "Very well," she said, "I'll take my leave now. I'll see you soon, Usagi-hime." Usagi frowned at the title and was about to scold the time guardian for hat when Setsuna vanished into thin air to the Time Gates.

Usagi shook her head. "She's never going to stop calling me that, is she?" she asked the other outer seishis, who just shook their heads in response.

Albus placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder to get her attention. "I take it that Ms. Tomeo will be attending Hogwarts," he said.

Hotaru nodded her head. "Yes please," she replied.

"Very well," Albus said, turning to the head of the Gryffindor house, "Minerva, the sorting hat, if you will." He handed the old, age-battered hat to the old woman and glanced at Hotaru. "Ms. Tomeo, would you please follow Professor McGonagall," he advised.

Hotaru followed Minerva around the table and watched in amazement as Minerva made a tall stool chair appear out of nowhere. She sat down as her heart pounded hard. She grew embarrassed when she felt nervous. Why should she, Hotaru Tomeo, Sailor Saturn, be nervous about this? Haven't she fought monsters and even died to protect her princess? Why should she be nervous about a single hat when she had faced creatures that would even make this feared Lord Voldermort die of fright?

She felt the hat be placed on her head. Instead of resting on top of her head, the hat slid down slightly, only covering her purple eyes. Hotaru's body tensed as she felt something go into her mind, reading her thoughts and shifting through her memories.

"_Well, well, well, if it isn't the princess of Saturn."_

"Who are you?" Hotaru asked silently.

"_I'm the sorting hat. Hm…you seem to have quite a complicated mind. You're surrounded by darkness, that you are, but at the same time, you're also surrounded by light. Of course, the light around you shines brighter, due to a certain princess."_

"Leave Usagi-mama out of this," Hotaru snarled silently, "If you even think about trying to hurt her, I swear you'll regret it. Nobody hurts Usagi-mama and gets away with it."

"_No worries, I don't wish any ill will towards the princess of light. But it appears that the inner scouts and the prince had managed to do that job perfectly fine."_

"Those six never deserved Usagi-mama's kindness and friendship. She deserves much more than them."

"_As much as you are correct, we are digressing from what is even more important. You have so much potential in magic. You're very loyal to the princess of light. You're also very wise for your age, possibly due to what you've seen and been through. Very brave, that you are, willing to risk your safety for your princess."_

"My safety and my life," Hotaru corrected, "Usagi-mama means the world to me. So do Michiru-mama, Setsuna-mama, and Haruka-papa. They were there for me when I was alone."

"_I must say, you are truly a difficult person to sort out."_

"They sure are taking forever," Ron complained, "How hard is it to sort out one girl?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "It must be hard to figure out where she must go. The sorting hat had a hard time for me to be sorted," he said.

"I suppose so," Hermoine whispered, "I wonder what house she'll go to."

"Since one of he guardians is Harry's sister, maybe she'll go to Gryffindor," Ron guessed.

"_I have decided. You shall be in…_**Slytherin**!"

"Or maybe not," Ron corrected himself.

Hotaru just sat there, not comprehending exactly what was expected of her. When the hat was removed, she glanced up at Minerva, waiting for the next instruction. Minerva directed Hotaru to the table to the far right. Hotaru gave a wavering glance to her 'parents' and saw Usagi nod to her. She walked over to the table and sat down somewhere in the middle next to Draco Malfoy and his friends.

Draco stared at Hotaru with a look of superiority in his eyes. "What are you doing over here, mudblood?" he sneered. His eyes looked up and down her body, ignoring the muggle clothes she was wearing. _Beautiful mudblood, though. _He shook his head, disgusted with the thought that passed in his mind.

Hotaru turned to him, completely disregarding his tone of voice . "What's a mudblood?" she asked calmly.

"Someone who's not a pureblood," he replied.

"A pureblood?" she asked.

"Someone who comes from wizarding family," he replied.

Hotaru's purple eyes narrowed at him. She knew from his tone of voice, he was actually insulting her, and grew annoyed with his large ego. "What's wrong with people who's not from wizarding family?" she asked.

"They have tainted blood and don't deserve to be in this school," Draco scoffed.

"All because their parents don't do magic?" Hotaru asked. Draco nodded his head with a smug look on his face. Hotaru sighed and shook her head. "I may not be a pureblood in your terms, but my blood is a whole lot purer than yours in our terms."

"You people just declare you're pure when you really aren't," he argued.

"Really?" Hotaru placed her pointer finger on her chin with a thoughtful look on her face. "Isn't that you guys are doing?" she asked, knowing full well that she was irritating him.

"Firefly, be nice," Usagi said from her seat on the teachers' table.

Hotaru looked at Usagi and smiled apologetically. "Hai, Usagi-mama."

"You're doing what a mudblood is telling you to do," Draco mocked.

"What did you call her?" Haruka snarled. She was about to stomp over to the Slytherin table and strangle the poor boy, but Usagi and Michiru grabbed her hands and dragged her back down to her seat.

"Mr. Malfoy, I would appreciate it if you keep those comments to yourself," Albus said, "After all, Serenity here is going to be the new DADA teacher."

Severus stared in shock and started sputtering, "Albus…you…you can't be serious. She's…a mere child!"

"I'm twenty-years-old, thank you very much," Usagi said, slightly peeved at his accusation.

"A mere child, nonetheless," Severus argued, "You never went to any wizarding schools so how are you going to teach magic to the students?"

"Setsuna had been teaching me for the past sixteen years," Usagi argued, "She taught me all there is to know."

"According to her standards," the potions professor muttered. Haruka turned her glare to Severus, almost as if daring him to open his mouth. He either ignored the glare or he didn't catch it. "You never even went to a wizarding school, any school to be exact."

"With one of the greatest wizards as her father, she doesn't need to attend any wizarding school," Hotaru said, standing up. She grew annoyed with Severus belittling the potential of magic in Usagi.

"My father?" Usagi repeated, "James Potter was a talented wizard, that part is true, but he wasn't what the world would know as one of the best."

Haruka shook her head. "Not that one," she replied, "The very first father you had before coming to this lifetime."

Usagi furrowed her eyebrows and narrowed her eyes in thought. "My father?" she repeated, trying to conjure up a face, "I don't remember him very much. Whenever the topic is about him, all I get a blurry image of a man standing next to okaa-san."

"His and your mother's blood runs through your body, two of the universe's most powerful magic conjurers," Michiru said. She looked at Usagi and quickly said, "Gomen, Usagi, but we will not tell you who he is until the time is right."

"Well, the good that would do," Severus scoffed. Haruka scowled at him and was about to argue when Michiru silenced her with a glare.

"Severus," Albus said, trying to break the argument up, "I'm sure that Serenity would be a fine teacher. Ms. Meioh seemed to have taught her well."

After hearing the headmaster's gentle but firm voice, Severus kept his mouth shut, but his eyes clearly showed his discomfort of having a young girl being a teacher in Hogwarts. Especially if she was Harry Potter's sister…his beautiful older…_where did that thought come from?_

Severus mentally shook his head. "I did not just think that Potter's sister is beautiful," he thought silently. His black eyes slyly slid over to Usagi, who was talking softly to Albus. "What the hell is wrong with me?" he asked himself, as he just turned his head to the other side, refusing to glance at Usagi.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Sailor Moon and nor do I own Harry Potter.

* * *

The Gryffindors and Slytherins in six-years were all anxious to have DADA on Monday as they each wondered what kind of teacher Harry Potter's sister was. Hotaru entered the classroom; her purple eyes immediately spotted Harry and his friends and sat down beside them. The three Gryffindors looked at her in shock as she just smiled at them.

"I hope that we'll be good friends," Hotaru said, "You'll like Usagi-mama. She's really nice and is able to get a lot of people to like her."

"Why do you call her 'Usagi-mama'?" Ron asked, scratching the side of his head, "I thought her name is Serenity."

"Usagi was the name she went under back in Japan," Hotaru replied, "And she's like a mom to me because she raised me since I was an infant."

"But she's only five years older than you," Hermoine said.

"I aged pretty quickly," the shy girl said softly, turning her attention to the front of the room, "I grew from an infant to a twelve-year-old overnight three years ago."

The doors opened and Usagi walked into the room with Artemis and Luna by her side. She wore a dark blue robe that almost an overflowing dress. Her hair was still up in her usual style.

Usagi glanced around the classroom. He blue eyes landed on Hotaru and she smiled as the fifteen-year-old waved at her. "Hello everyone, as you all may recall, my name is Serenity Potter. You may call me 'Serenity' or 'Usagi', both names are fine," she said. Usagi reached into her pocket and pulled out a silvery wand.

Hotaru smiled as she remembered how Usagi came across that wand. The Silver Imperium Crystal transformed itself into a wand so it would be easier for her to access her powers without scaring everyone around her with her wandless magic. And just in case, those traitors come, they wouldn't be able to get the crystal since they didn't know its hidden form.

Usagi gave a gentle wave with her wand and in front of everyone was a plastic cup of water and a silver pill-like object. Usagi looked at her students and watched them as they stared at the pill in front of them.

"This lesson would be a bit different than anything you had done in the past," Usagi addressed, "But first things first, everyone must swallow that pill before we do our lessons."

"What? Is she nuts? Why should we swallow this?" the students all thought,

Draco glanced around to see that Hotaru didn't have the cup or the pill. "Hey, why doesn't Tomeo have to do this?" he shouted, "How do we not know if you're trying to poison us?"

"Don't be silly, Malfoy," Usagi said, "What do I have to gain by poisoning everyone in this school?"

"And I don't have to take this pill," Hotaru argued, defending her adopted mother, "Because…"

"How do we know that you're not lying to us?" another Slytherin asked.

Hotaru glared at him before standing up. "Usagi-mama, may I take the pill?" Usagi waved her wand to bring up the tablet and cup of water on top of Hotaru's desk. Hotaru swallowed the capsule and downed the water to get rid of the sweet but bitter taste.

Usagi smiled and said quickly, "Five points to Slytherin." When everyone else looked at her with confusion as to why she just gave out points for no apparent reason, the moon princess just replied, "Anyone who takes the pill brings five points each to their house."

With that news, everybody made a movement to take the tablet, but then they stopped. What if she knew that they would do that? After all, why would she be willing to give away free points so easily?

Harry glanced around to see his classmate still looking suspiciously at Usagi and Hotaru. He turned o see his two best friends slowly picking up he silver pill. All three friends nodded their heads and swallowed the tablet at the same time.

"Fifteen points to Gryffindor," Usagi spoke up as Hotaru grinned to see that they had begun trusting her adopted mother.

The other Gryffindors then watched as nothing happened to their hero. Hesitantly, they slowly took the pill with points being added to each person who took it. After seeing nothing happening to the Gryffindors, the Slytherins soon followed Hotaru's example.

Usagi's blue eyes glanced around the room, pleased to see that each and every one of her students had taken the medicine. "Congratulations, everyone," she said, "For completing your first class work in this class with me as your professor."

"Now, can anyone tell me what was that you had just consumed?" Usagi asked. Nobody answered her question. The twenty-year-old smiled. "Can anyone describe the taste or what occurred when you swallowed the pill?"

"It immediately melted the minute it touched my tongue," Hermonie said, "Almost like its cotton candy."

"It tasted a bit bitter, but a bit sweet as well," Ron added in.

"My body felt as though all my senses increased and I could do a lot more magic," Draco muttered.

Harry kept silent. There was something familiar about the taste of the capsule. It brought about an uneasy feeling, but at the same time, holds a sense of importance to one's life. He bit down on his bottom lip while he was thinking and winced at the slight pain. Harry's tongue went to his lip and flinched at the taste of his blood. "The pill kinda taste like blood,' he muttered.

"And you are absolutely correct, Harry-kun," Usagi said, "The pill everyone had just taken is blood, to be more precise, my blood."

Sounds of people gagging filled the air as Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Talk about over-exaggeration," she muttered, "They're treating it as if Usagi-mama's blood is poisonous when, in fact, it is one of the purest substance in the universe."

"If that was your blood, then why is it silver?" Hermoine asked.

"If everyone will just settle down," she began, eyeing the students as they froze in their seats. Usagi took a deep breath before beginning. "The magic I'm about to teach you will be a whole other level that you cannot reach without my help. It's almost like a video game, a secret level only obtainable with a special key. That key just happens to be me. And the reason why the pill is silver…" Everybody leaned closer to hear. "…I will tell you the reason later." They all fell facedown on their desks.

"Without Usagi-mama's blood within us, we wouldn't be able to use the magic she's going to teach us," Hotaru said.

"Also by taking that pill, I'm able to prevent anyone who'll use it for the wrong purpose or to harm others," Usagi said, completely ignoring the hard glares some of the students gave her. "With a single word from my lips, I'm able to erase any knowledge of your lessons." Usagi looked down at her watch, which miraculously still works. "Since class is almost over, your homework assignment is to do research on any Japanese myths or legends. The length of your homework could be any size, as long as it's longer than three inches. Class dismissed."

Everybody left the classroom, talking about Usagi's strange lesson. Hermoine appeared impressed with the teacher's strategy. "It's actually quite genius, I must say, she's able to do something that amazing," she said.

"How is that impressive? What if she did that when we just happen to be fighting against the Deatheaters?" Ron asked.

Hotaru heard what he said and told him, "She won't do that. Usagi-mama will only do that if you're planning on doing something evil with what she's going to teach you."

"I'm actually quite surprise to see that you still took the capsule even though you knew that it was her blood, Tomeo," Harry said.

Hotaru smiled at Harry and said, "You can call me 'Hotaru'." She glanced forward as she walked with her new friends. "Usagi-mama's blood is actually a whole lot purer than Malfoy-baka's blood," she added with a smirk.

"What does 'baka'?" Ron asked.

"Idiot," the Japanese teen replied, causing laughter from the three Gryffindors.

/-/

"I'm pretty sure that from what you heard in koneko-chan's class, that you will be taught a different form of magic, correct?" Haruka asked. She stood in front of a vast empty classroom in a loose dark yellow t-shirt and navy blue shorts. When she saw everyone's blank faces, she was about to hit them all to see if they're truly awake.

"Usagi-mama told them, but she didn't get to teach them anything yet," Hotaru spoke up, "It took them a long time to take the medicine, Haruka-papa. And then when Usagi-mama told them that it was her blood, everyone just started gagging almost as if they just swallowed poison."

Haruka laughed and shook her head. "Well, you can't blame these people, firefly, they don't know how pure koneko-chan is," she said. She turned her attention to the class, all form of playfulness vanished but the very same game face she puts on when she's going to race. "I'll be known as Professor Ten'oh by you people," she said strictly, "In this class, I'll be teaching you how to fight with martial arts and with a sword."

"We already have a wand," Draco said, "Why should we have to learn how to fight?"

Haruka's dark blue eyes glared at Draco, immediately hating him for his disrespect and his attitude towards his precious firefly and princess. "Oh, so when an enemy breaks your wand in half, you'll have a spare up your sleeves?" she asked, with a slight mocking tone, causing the Gryffindors to laugh silently and the Slytherins, other than Hotaru, to glare at her. "Also, what Usagi said about the pill taking away any knowledge of her lessons applies for mine as well," she said, deciding to use his princess's name so she won't confuse the students.

Taking out a wand Usagi had created to increase their powers, Haurka created uniforms. The boys' uniforms consisted of dark blue t-shirts and black shorts while the girls' uniforms consisted of dark red t-shirts and black shorts. "You will be wearing those clothes come to class. You will have ten minutes to get changed in the beginning of class and at the end of class. (AN: Reminds of the physical education classes I have in school. Changing the clothes is a major pain.) Anyone who is late to class won't have any points taken off, instead will be forced to run around the room five times, and as you can see, this room isn't very small, and still have to learn whatever was taught that day. And if you have to stay behind in detention to learn it, so be it."

Hearing everyone groaning caused a smirk to creep up on her face. Haruka was pleased to see that the minute she told them to shut up, they all stood up with their backs straight and their mouths clamped shut. "And don't think that there aren't any rules you have to follow. Anyone who breaks the rules will result in detention of cleaning this room with no magic for a week. First rule you have to follow is that _everyone_ participates in the lessons. Second rule is no attacking anyone just because you hate the person unless I tell you to. Third rule is **never **insult anyone's abilities and capabilities; whoever breaks that one will have to fight me and I'll give you a fair warning, I'm no weak pushover. And the last rule is added to the previous one, **NEVER** insult my family because they can kill you with a wave of the hand. Any questions?"

Everyone was too scared to move as they all stood stiffly in their spots. Hotaru just rolled her eyes at them. She raised her hand and began "Haruka-papa, instead of fighting with a sword…"

Haruka nodded her head, understanding what she was about to say. "You'll be practicing with your weapon, firefly. Everyone will be doing swords," she interrupted. She turned to everyone else and grinned with mirth at their stiffness. "Since this is first class, I'll give you a free time. But tomorrow, everyone must be changed and get ready to learn." She turned around to hear sighs of relief and immediately rolled her eyes. "Is that clear everyone?" she asked harshly, causing everyone to stiffen again and reply, "Yes sir."

Hotaru bit her bottom lip as she tried to help in her laughter. It appears that wizards and witches are as gullible as regular people. Without even knowing it, they all confused Haruka to be a man, not that she helped, calling her 'Haruka-papa'. She shook her head and skipped over to Haruka with a wide smile on her face. "Ne, Haruka-papa, when do you think they'll figure out that you're a girl?" she asked silently.

"Probably never," the tomboyish girl replied, "I probably scared these guys so much that they'll act like pieces of wood whenever they see me in the hallway."

Hotaru giggled as she thought about the ocean loving senshi. "Michiru-mama's going to be annoyed with you if you keep this up," she said. She shook her head and walked over to her new friends, who were crowding near the wall.

"That man sure has an attitude problem," Ron whispered, giving a back glance at Haruka who was taking out a sword with a golden handle.

"I think he's just overprotective over his family," Hermoine said, "Remember when Malfoy was calling Hotaru and Serenity a mudblood? He looked like he was about to kill that poor guy."

"Poor guy?" Ron repeated, "I'll give good money to see that happen."

Harry just shook his head at the two friends arguing when his green eyes caught sight of Hotaru walking towards them. "It seems like you have a real loving father," Harry said with a smile.

Hotaru smiled nervously. "Yeah, but sometimes Haruka-papa can act like an overprotective mother hen at times. Michiru-mama once commented on Haruka-papa acting like a mother hen whose paranoid about her chicks getting hurt," she said, causing the boy who lived to laugh at the analogy.

Hermoine and Ron stopped quarreling and watched as the two conversed with each other. Their eyes made contact as they smiled knowingly at each other. It appears that the once very shy boy is actually talking to a girl without their help. However, they weren't the only ones who caught the two talking.

Draco watched in complete disgust at the Slytherin and Gryffindor talking as if they were good friends. That was just plain wrong. Potter talking to the beautiful new girl. It appears that this girl is very close to the new teachers and proves to be very powerful as well, considering with all these talk about new magic and weapon use. A girl as gorgeous and powerful as her shouldn't be communicating with the muggle loving golden boy. He'll take her away from Potter if it would be last thing he'll do.

/-/

Michiru sat behind a desk, reading a book, only looking up when sounds of feet scuffling into the room. She glanced up for a second before putting a bookmark in the place she was at and stood up. She smiled kindly at everyone standing in front of her as she greeted them, "Good afternoon, everyone. My name is Michiru Kaioh; you may call me Proffesor Michiru or Proffesor Kaioh. Back where I'm from, I was a well-known violinist and a painter. In the previous class, I know Usagi is teaching you magic and Haruka is teaching you how to fight without magic; in this class, we will be focusing on your defensive movements."

"With all these new classes on fighting and defending, you think we're going to be attacked," Ron whispered to Harry.

"Is there something you'll like to share with the class, Mr. Weasley?" Michiru asked with an amused look on her face. Ron blushed when he heard the Slytherins snicker at him and shook his head. "Now then, you all may wonder why you're taking these classes and the answer is simple, to prepare you in case of an attack, whether it is a simple assault or a war."

"As a fair warning, what warning that was handed down to you by Haruka and Usagi apply for this class along with any rule that was passed on. I'm going to give everyone a fair warning…I will not tolerate any disrespect towards me, the other teachers and students. Anyone who breaks that rule will have to deal with Haruka's idea of a punishment, and I'm advising you to not tick Haruka off because the punishments may prove to be a bit too harsh for everyone," she said in a foreign strict tone.

Eyes moved from left to right as the sixth years wondered if all the new teachers were obsessed with the idea of fighting and war. Heads slowly turned to Hotaru, who just looked bored at the whole introduction that was being given. Minds started thinking and wondering if Hotaru has the same mind frame as her three guardians.

"Are there any questions?" Michiru asked, after talking about what was expected in the class.

Hermoine raised her hand. When the teal-haired senshi called on her, the bushy haired teen asked, "Why aren't there any chairs and desks in this classroom?"

Hotaru raised her hand for this question. Michiru nodded her head and allowed the teen to answer. "Because we're going to focus more in demonstrating in this class rather than taking notes," she replied, "Kinda like in Haruka-papa's class. Pretty much what we're going to learn in Haruka-papa's class will work with what we learn in this class and vise versa."

"Correct, Hotaru-chan," Michiru said with a smile. She clapped her hands together and held it in a prayer-like stance. "Why don't we have a small demonstration?" she suggested, "Hotaru-chan."

"Hai," Hotaru said as she walked to the front. Different colored eyes watched the two presenters' movements. "My usual technique, Michiru-mama?" Hotaru asked. Her guardian nodded her head and pulled out a light blue mirror. Hotaru held both arms straight up into the air, causing her curved-bladed glaive to appear in her hands.

Everybody's eyes widened at the sight of the deadly scythe. They watched in complete silence as Michiru leaped backwards and raised the mirror up with the looking glass facing Hotaru and shouted, "Neptune Submarine Reflection." A teal colored light surrounded the mirror and a huge wave blast shot out from the mirror and was aiming towards Hotaru. The dark haired girl held out her glaive with the blade pointed at one of her mothers and shouted, "Silent Wall," and a force field enclosed around her, shoving the blast away from her. Gray cloud of dusts filled the area, blocking everyone's views and causing to cover their mouths and noses so they won't choke on the smoke. As the smoke cleared off, everybody was completely shocked to see that there was no scratch or bruise on Hotaru and Michiru.

Michiru smiled at Hotaru and gave her a hug. "Good job, Hotaru-chan," she complimented. She turned to the students and noted how wide their jaws could drop. "You will learn something along that line. Of course, you'll focus more on those attacks in Usagi-chan's class. Since this is our first class, why don't you each do research on different kinds of defensive skills for homework? You don't have to write it down, unless you'll end up forgetting until our next class. Class, dismiss."

Hotaru stepped down to her classmates to see their baffled expressions. She laughed at the looks on their faces. "What? You don't think that spending my entire life with Usagi-mama, Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, and Setsuna-mama leaves me completely defenseless," Hotaru said with a playful smile.

AN: This chapter is finished. Sorry it took so long. But anyway what do you guys think of Usagi, Haruka, and Michiru's classes? Tell me in your reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Sailor Moon and nor do I own Harry Potter.

* * *

Severus Snape looked up from his desk when he heard his students talking rather than making their potion as he had told them to. Of course, they would be talking considering they have to communicate on how to do the potion, but what really irked him was the fact that they weren't talking about the potion, but about their new classes.

It was bad enough that Albus Dumbledore had allowed Potter's beau…big sister become the DADA teacher (when she had no lessons in magic whatsoever, might he add), but now her two friends are teachers as well. Learning new forms of magic…martial arts and swordsmanship…types of defensive moves…it's like their training these kids for war! True that Potter will be fighting a war, but he's the only one who's fighting the dark lord. All the other children will probably stay at home with their parents.

Severus stared back down to the pile of papers on his desk and glared at them, like they were someone had told him they had created a formula to clone Potter, the younger one, as if one wasn't enough. He then had concluded…somebody up there must really hate him when they decided his fate. It was bad enough that he had to deal with the Golden Boy, but now there's his sister, who looked nothing like her brother, constantly on his mind.

But what really got on his nerves was the fact that she would instantly pop in his mind when he least expects it…or when he wants nothing to do with anything. However, that doesn't really bother him as what he had experienced the night she came to Hogwarts. Those pesky dreams and visions just won't leave him alone. Those bright blue eyes that draw people in and drown them into a world of seas and stars. Those innocent yet sinful looking lips that are a light pink color and tempt men to just press their lips against hers and taste them. The golden hair that trails straight to the floor if it's not pulled up and the bright gold color that rivals the sun even on its hottest days. The soft skin also held a slight golden hint on it, as if tempting people to touch the softness to see if the light glow is really there.

Severus's black eyes widened as he realized that he was thinking about her again. And to make matters worse, he wasn't only thinking about her, but he imagined himself there as well. That it was his eyes that were drowning in the blueness of her eyes. That it was tongue and his lips that were tasting the sweet treat that might be hiding in her mouth. That it was his hands that were touching the sleek strands of hair and the baby smooth skin. Forgetting all about his students, including his worst enemy, Harry Potter, and his pride, Severus groaned and brought his hands to his face as his elbows rested on the table.

Harry didn't notice the uneasiness in his potions teacher, but was instead staring at his partner from the corner of his eyes. He watched in amusement at the determination being shown in Hotaru's wide purple eyes as she stirred the potion in the cauldron a few times. Her hair was a strange color, but the dark lavender strands complimented her eyes and her pale skin. Harry watched in silent awe as Hotaru managed to make the whole potion without even asking for his help. "Where had you learned to do potions?" he asked, "I thought that this was the first time you're in a wizarding school."

"It is," Hotaru replied. She checked over the potion and made sure that it was the same color as it was intended to be. "But I was taught by the best where I came from." _"Back in Silver Millennium," _she added mentally. "This potion is actually quite simple compared to the other kinds I learned," she continued.

Harry smiled when he heard her muttering about how everything was going to be a lot easier due to the lessons she took. His green eyes watched in amusement when he caught a light red hue on her cheeks; she probably sensed his eyes staring at her. He thought it was strange that his shyness had completely melted away when he's with her. Normally when a girl catches him staring at her, he would immediately turn away with his entire face blushing.

Ron tapped Harry on the shoulder, causing the boy to break his staring on the girl and turned to his best friend. "Is it just me or is Snape acting all pissed?" he whispered, so the teacher wouldn't hear him.

Harry glanced at the teacher, not knowing exactly what to say. "He's just upset that Usagi-mama and everyone else is working here," Hotaru replied, probably a little too loud.

Severus lifted his head and glanced up quickly when he heard that. His black eyes targeted Hotaru, who was watching the movement of the light teal potion as she stirred through it and ignored his glare. "Shouldn't you be making the potion, Potter, instead of talking?" he sneered, even though his eyes were trained on Hotaru.

Harry opened his mouth to argue when Hotaru poured the potion into a vial and said happily, "Finish!" Everyone stared at her as she walked over to Severus's table and placed it down on his desk before heading back to her desk.

"You're finished?" Draco drawled out, staring at her in disbelief, "But we were only here for twenty minutes!"

"I learned how to do certain types of potions within in a short period of time," Hotaru said, "And besides…I learned from the best potions master in the world."

"Who?" Pansy asked, angry at the fact that Draco was paying attention to Hotaru, rather than to her.

Hotaru stared at the girl and smiled the exact same grin Setsuna wears. "That's for me to know and you to find out, as the saying goes," she said, "And besides…you wouldn't believe me even if I tell you." When she heard Severus examine the potion and saying in complete disbelief that it was perfect and saw an angry look in Pansy's eyes, her Setsuna-grin turned into a Haruka-smirk.

/-/

In a dark shadow-filled room, there was no sign of light or life, other than two pairs of blue eyes stared at each other, one pair brighter than the next.

"Is everything going according to plan?" a female voice asked.

"Hai, everything is happening just as she predicted," another female voice replied, "I still can't believe you're willingly do this. Especially to a traitor like _it_."

Her companion laughed and said, "My dear girl, it makes no difference if I'm giving this to _it_, as you like to call the traitor."

"I suppose we should go back and report what's happening," she said.

The companion sighed and repeated, "Hai, hai…let's go see our counterparts and see how they're fairing in their training."

"But first we better head back before that fucking whore suspects something."

"Ohhh…I never thought I'll see the day that you would curse," an amused voice said.

"Contact our leader tonight?"

"Can't, I'm gonna be with the 'fucking whore'. We'll head out tomorrow."

"All right, but I still can't believe you're doing this."

"Why not? It's not it's affecting anything right now. And besides our counterparts still remain a virgin and I'm more experienced in these kinds of matters."

"Which one? The acting or the performing?"

"Ohhh…you sure are no longer the little innocent..."

"What do you mean 'little'?"

"Oh, nothing." Sounds of heels started to walk away as the other person chased after.

/-/

Setsuna was staring into the mirror and watched in plain disgust as she watched Mamoru wrap his arms around Minako's waist tightly and planted a kiss on her neck. She rolled her red eyes and sighed as the scene became more explicated fervent.

"Sickening, isn't it?" a voice asked.

Setsuna glanced up and stared at the figure in the shadows. "Hai, it is," she replied, "But we have no say in this matter."

"You're not going to watch them make out, are you?" the mysterious stranger asked, "I mean, it's sick enough to watch them kiss, but making out is going a little too over the top."

"Of course not," Setsuna said, with a smile, "I better go and check on them right now and see if there's any progress."

"So…when is everything going to reveal themselves?"

"When the time comes, my dear friend," Setsuna said, ending it at that.

* * *

AN: Sorry about the short chapter. I'll try to make the next one a bit longer. So any clue on what exactly transpire in this chapter? Also in the lat chapter I had updated for The Wife of Four, I had mentioned about a new story I had thought up that involves InuYasha and Sailor Moon. I'm still not going to tell you what it's about, but I'll leave a small preview to keep your minds rolling.

_Usagi's blue eyes widened as flashes of a beautiful woman about the age of thirty with long silky black hair wearing an overflowing kimono with a young child wearing a red haori clinging to her side. The boy appeared to be human except he has long silvery hair with dog-ears on the top of his head. Another flashback revealed the same woman being buried with the child clinging onto her this time as he cried for his deceased mother. Memories of their time together brought a smile to Usagi's face, but a memory of her dying to protect him brought tears to her eyes. _

Take a gander and tell me what you think in your reviews. Ato de aimasho! It means 'See you later!', in case you were wondering.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch8

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Sailor Moon and nor do I own Harry Potter.

-_Italics_- flashbacks

* * *

Draco watched from the corner of his eyes as Hotaru was sitting on Haruka's lap and talking animatedly to her guardians. It's been almost a month since Potter's sister and her friends came and helped turn the whole school upside down. The three classes that the new teachers have been quite brutal at times, but at the same time they're all learning to not depend too highly on their wands. 

-_"All right class, I'm very pleased to see that you all put in so much thought with your homework," Usagi said as she handed in the first homework assignment she had been given. "I'm very happy to see all the different kinds of myths you all came up with, however, there was one that we will be paying closer attention to."_

_She walked back towards the board and drew several circles on the board, each a different size and in a different position. Usagi turned around and said, "I know that you all had taken astrology, so would anyone care to tell me the order of the planets in the solar system?"_

_Several students raised their hands to answer her question. Usagi picked Hermoine and asked her to write the names as well on where the planets belong. Everybody watched as the Gryffindor teen walked towards the board and wrote the names in the correct order as they copied it down._

"_Arigato, Hermoine-chan," Usagi said, gesturing her to sit. She turned to the class and said, "You all might be wondering about why I want you to pay attention to the planets. After all, you might be thinking, 'I thought we're just going to learn magic, what's with all this questions of myths and planets?' I'll tell you why." She walked across the room in front of the closest desks with her eyes on the teens. "The magic you'll be learning is old…and ancient. It's probably as old as this castle itself."_

"_Is that even possible?" Usagi heard Ron whisper to his two best friends._

_A smile appeared on her face as Usagi glanced over to them. "Yes, Ron-kun, it is very possible. As we all know, there is magic all around us. From the beginning of time, in nature, humans, and animals, there's been magic in them. Or as the Native Americans or old civilizations would say that the world is filled in spirits in both living and dead things," she said._

"_However this magic is based more on the elements and the heart," Usagi said, seeing everyone's attention on her. "And the origin of this magic is based on a legend that revolves around the planets." She walked back to the blackboard. "Tell me, has anybody ever heard about a kingdom, whose beauty, power, and intelligence overpasses everything in the world, that it's considered to be a myth…something that's impossible and a dream?"_

"_Is there even such thing of a place?" Draco asked, staring at Usagi suspiciously._

_Usagi brought a hand and cupped her chin between her thumb and pointer fingers as she glanced up thoughtfully. "There are those who believed that the legend is true and there are those who just see it as a fairy tale," she replied. "The legend takes place about the same time as Hogwarts being built and there's been no sign of any remains that could prove the legends being a truth or a lie."_

"_The myth is mainly about an alliance…an alliance between the planets of this solar system, but the union wasn't as important as the kingdoms on the planets and the princesses who will inherit the thrones. Nine kingdoms…nine princesses…one leader…eight guardians…nine ultimate powers that has the ability to either protect the solar system or destroy it." Everyone's eyes widened as they listened carefully. "Each and every planet was involved in the alliance…except for Earth."_

"_Wait a minute! If there are nine planets in this solar system, but Earth isn't included, then how are there still nine kingdoms?" Pansy asked._

"_Earth may not have been included, but Earth's moon was," Hotaru replied, "Earth was deemed as a barbaric planet, knowing only prejudice, hatred, and war." She laughed slightly and added, "Though the other planets were quite prejudice towards earthlings, considering them as the lowest part of the food chain."_

_Usagi nodded her head and said, "The eight other planets were sworn to protect the kingdom of the moon, otherwise known as the Silver Millennium. As it was known in history that men were suppose to ascend the thrones, in the alliance, there were no crown princes, only crown princesses. If a man happens to be born, he would mot likely rule the kingdom in which the father is from or the commanding leader of the armies."_

"_All nine kingdoms were blessed and would most likely be associated with being gods or goddesses due to their powers and longevity or, to some chosen, immortality." Usagi watched as certain people glanced up in interest at the news. She turned her head to the board and started to point out the different planets with their powers being mentioned. "The planet of Mercury specializes with ice and intelligence. Mars was fire and dealing with the spiritual forces around us. Jupiter was lightening and nature. Venus was love and emotions of the heart. Uranus was the wind and the earth. Neptune was the sea and waters. Saturn was revolution, rebirth, and…death. Pluto was time and space. And lastly, the moon was light and the rest of the planets' powers."_

_Hermoine raised her hand and asked, "Why is it that something as small as the moon have so much power?"_

"_That's a question no one knows the answer to for sure," Usagi replied, "It was believed that while each planet held life on it, the moon was the very first to tap into an unknown power within them and they were the first to live very peaceful lives. And one by one each planet followed, forming the Silver Alliance; of course, Earth had just started to cultivate life on that planet, but it was so young and striving to survive. Wars were started, not for survival, but for dominance, hence having the alliance to turn away from the planet."_

"_Besides all the fighting, what really separated Earth from the other planets?" Harry asked. His green eyes watched with interest and curiosity at the new found information they were being given._

"_Well, Earth is pretty much what it is today, without all the technology of course," Usagi replied, "People were an average age level, living to be less than a hundred years old while the other planets live to be over a thousand. They fought with swords as the other planets fought with their powers. Because of this difference, Earth tends to hate the alliance and grow jealous of the prosperity they have."_

"_Uh…I know that this probably is going to be a stupid question," Seamus said, scratching his head, "But what does this myth have to do with what we're going to learn?"_

"_I'm not going in full detail of the myth, so you don't have to worry," Usagi said, "But the magic you'll be learning comes from the powers of the planets. Of course, there are some attacks that you are forbidden to learn, such as the planet Saturn and Pluto."_

"_What? Why?" everybody screamed, causing Hotaru to cover her ears._

_Hotaru stood up and shouted, "Didn't you hear what those two planets are specialized in? Saturn is known as the home of the Silent Sovereign, or the bringer of destruction, and Pluto controls time and space. Of course, you guys can't learn them."_

"_What about you," Pansy asked, glaring at Hotaru._

"_I've been trained with Saturn's powers," she replied, causing everyone to stare at her with wide eyes. "However, I won't go and destroy Earth just because I feel like it. That power goes way beyond my abilities." 'Yeah right,' she added mentally._

"_Firefly, calm down," Usagi said. Drawing the students' attention to her, Usagi continued, "The kind of magic you'll be learning doesn't include your wand. For example, **Mars Flame Sniper**." Everybody watched as fire in a shape of a bow and arrow appeared in her hands. "You will learn something like this," she said as she extinguished the fire. "For homework, I want you to figure out which planet would suit you the best." –_

Draco shook his head. "That was one of the weirdest classes ever," he muttered. He lifted his head up and thought of the new attacks he had been learning. "Oh well…at least what we're learning is cool."

/-/

Harry watched as Hotaru was talking to Usagi and watched as his sister nodded her head. A large grin appeared on Hotaru's face as she hugged her tightly before coming down the aisle and leaving the room. "Hey, what do you guys think of Hotaru?" he asked, still seeing her smile in his mind.

"She's really nice. Not like all those other bastards," Ron said.

Hermoine rolled her eyes at his language and couldn't help but agree with him. "I wonder what their lives were like before they came. I mean, did you see the way Serenity and her friends fight. It's like they've been fighting all their lives," she said.

"Not to mention, she is kinda cute," Seamus added, as he looked at the ceiling dreamingly. "And it's not just her, your sister is gorgeous, Harry, just how are the two of you related?"

"Yes, we are," Harry replied, "It's not my fault that we're related but we look different. It could be genetics."

"Hey, did anyone notice that Professor Snape has been acting all weird?" Neville asked. "And whenever Professor Serenity asks him a question or talks to him, he starts acting funny."

"Hey, you're right," Ron said. "I wonder why." Everybody stared at Severus as he ate his breakfast with an aggravated look on his face.

/-/

Severus was glaring at his food and he was angry. No! He wasn't angry…he was FURIOUS! Just what the hell is the matter with him! When he went to school, there were never any girls that had ever caught his attention. And then she waltzes right in with her friends and decides to think that its funny to keep his mind occupied with her. Of course it's not completely her fault since she didn't do it on purpose…but it's STILL her fault.

And to make matters worse, whenever she talks to him or just plainly smile at him, he felt like a teenager with hormone problems again. He is thirty-seven years old, for god's sake. He's old enough to be her father. HELL, he went to school and was enemies with her father! And now he's enemies with her younger brother…not exactly enemies, but they do hate each other's guts.

He felt several people staring at him and looked up to see Harry and his friends looking at him. They glanced back to their food when they saw that they were caught. Severus sighed deeply and muttered, "That's just great…now they know that something's up."

"Are you okay?" Usagi asked. Severus looked up and felt his face flush deeply when he saw her face just a few inches away from his. "Your face is flushed. You're not sick, are you?" she asked, putting her hand to his forehead.

"No, I'm fine," Severus said, standing up. "If you excuse me, there's something I have to do." He quickly left the room from the back, knowing full well that her friends were amusing themselves at his predicament. "This year is just gonna drive me crazy," he muttered.

/-/

"So, Mamoru, what's this _big_ surprise you've been waiting to tell us," Makoto said, leaning against the wall.

Mamoru just grinned and stared at Minako, who was sitting on his lap. "All in good time, Makoto," he said. He picked up the pale yellow strand of hair and kissed it softly. "If little Ms. Usagi think that she could escape from us, then she is sadly mistaken," he said, "That crystal is everything we need for our plan. And I have a dear friend who is willing to lend us a hand to get her back."

"What do you mean, Mamoru?" Ami said, "I wasn't aware that we even have an ally on our side."

"That's because he isn't from here," he said, "And as of now, a little shadow is cruising around, searching for her trail. And when it finds her, she's ours."

"Mamo-chan," Minako whined slightly, "How could you keep this a secret from me?"

Mamoru smiled and kissed her cheek. "It was to be a surprise for you," he said, consoling her with another kiss. "I promise that I won't keep another secret from you again," he said.

"You sure," Minako said. She squealed happily when he nodded his head and threw her arms around his neck. Her blue eyes sparkled mysteriously and a smile curled up. "I love you, Mamo-chan, and we'll be together after all this," she said. She pulled away and brought him closer to give him a gentle caress on his lips with her own.

AN: And chapter eight is finished! So, how was this chapter? Is this story still catching your attention? Send your reviews on what you think might happen next…and maybe I might add it in. See ya!


	9. Chapter 9

Ch9

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Sailor Moon and nor do I own Harry Potter.

AN: I'm sorry that I didn't update in a while. I had a busy schedule in the past couple of weeks. What with prom and senior finals, graduation rehearsals and now graduation, I've been busy. But since I don't have to focus on my school work anymore and there's the summer vacation, I think I'll be able to update more chapters to my other stories.

* * *

In the dark night in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, a single dark shadow leaped from tree to tree. The only figure walking around was Hagrid, but as he made his rounds through the dense forest, nothing caught his eye. Unknown to him, the shadow was behind him, watching him with bright yellow eyes. When Hagrid left the forest, following the pathway out, the shadow followed out him with only the swift current of the wind indicating where he was before.

The shadow then stood in front of the old school of Hogwarts. His yellow eyes stared at the stoned walls and a low but long hiss came out. "This is the last place I haven't checked yet," it said as it glided towards the walls and blended into the shadows.

/-/

In the huge living quarters of the five Silver Alliance princesses, each of them sat separately doing something to keep their minds off things. Hotaru was sitting next to a small table where you had to sit on the floor to be able reach with books sprawled out on the table around her as she did her homework. Michiru was playing with her violin as Haruka played a duet with a piano, both playing a piece they haven't practiced for so long. Setsuna just came back from watching the inners and was now sleeping on the couch before leaving once more. Usagi was seated on the other side of the table Hotaru was on with sheets of paper on one side and a few books on the other as she was creating a lesson plan for the next week.

"The children have tomorrow off, so do you want to practice?" Usagi asked.

"I'm in," Hotaru replied. She then stopped and tilted her head in wonder. "But where are we gonna go to practice? I doubt there's a room big enough or could withstand the impact of our powers."

Haruka thought of the situation as she rested her left hand on her lap with her right hand playing a made-up tune. "Why don't we ask Albus if we could leave for the day and head to the old training hall we used back then?" she asked.

"The old training hall that we used?" Michiru asked, staring at her lover. "You mean the one over at the moon?"

"Why not?" Setsuna said, opening her eyes slowly. She grinned at the wind senshi and said, "It's big enough for us to use and nobody could find us since it's on the moon."

Usagi nodded her head. "So tomorrow we're heading back to the moon," she said. Everybody went back to their own work, not noticing a pair of yellow eyes watching from the ceiling.

The shadow merged through the ceiling onto the roof of the castle. "So the princess is hiding out here, is she?" he said to himself. A low cackle came from the creature and he said with a sadistic glee, "Master's gonna be so please with the news." And with that said, the silhouette vanished to report its findings.

/-/

Harry was sitting in the library with his nose in the book Hotaru had told him about. It spoke about myths and legends that society had long forgotten. It was a bit strange, there were no pictures of any of the characters they spoke about, but there were descriptions that were said to be accurate since the very people who had seen them passed it down the portrayals. But that wasn't what surprised him, what was most shocking was the fact that they had included legends from all around the countries, mainly the Greek gods and goddesses.

He was about to read further into the story when he heard a crash as Ron slid messily into the chair across from him. "Hey mate," the redhead said, breathing heavily.

Harry stared at Ron with confused eyes. "What happened to you?" he asked as he watched Ron glanced behind himself warily as if he was expecting someone to attack him.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all. Why do you think that something's wrong? Everything's just fine…nope, no problem here," Ron said quickly, causing Harry to become suspicious.

"Ron…what…did…you…do?" Harry asked very slowly as his green eyes silently drilled into Ron's body.

"I…uh…I just threw a cup of pumpkin juice at some Slytherins, but they ducked and…and it spilled all over…Hermoine," he said, whispering the last part very softly.

"She's gonna skin you alive for that," Harry said, as he continued reading.

Ron's jaws dropped at the uncaring tone of his best friend, but then his eyes caught the book in Harry's hands. "Hey, whatcha reading?" he asked.

"Just a book Hotaru lent me," Harry replied, not taking his eyes off from the pages.

Ron searched the library silently in his seat. "Speaking of Hotaru, where is that girl? I haven't seen her or the other new teachers all day," he asked.

"They're not gonna be here all day," Harry replied as he looked up. He placed a marker in the book and closed it. "Something about taking care of some business for today, but they'll come back tonight." He stood up and stretched his arms up into the air. "Man, I've been reading this book for the past two hours. How about we head to the kitchens and get something to eat?" he suggested, grabbing the book.

"Uh…I think I'll stay here just a while longer," Ron said with a sheepish grin.

A smirk grew on Harry's face as he asked, "So you could hide away from Hermoine? Well, that's good because if you want to hide away from someone, you should be in the last place they'll think of looking. Hermoine will probably search the kitchen first and here last." When he saw Ron stand up abruptly with his face flushed a deep red, Harry laughed and quickly ran out of the library before he could say anything.

Ron watched as his friend's body vanished down the hall. A slow grin appeared on his face as he sat back down. "You may not see it, Harry, but you've changed," he whispered, "And I think that your sister and her friends had something to do with it."

/-/

The kingdom located secretly on the moon of every dimension, cloaked from the peering eyes of the world, each with the same story with the same tragedy. A story of a magnificent monarchy with beauty and power beyond anyone's imagination with nine of the most beautiful princesses next in line of the throne. A story that ended in cold betrayal when Earth turns its back on an alliance that would've saved its soul from darkness.

In a particular room located in the back of the white stone palace, sounds of charging shouting and sounds of blades banging against each other were coming from there. The room was probably as large as the dining room in Hogwarts, but was in a round shape with pure white stone walls and wide windows that overlooks other parts of the moon.

Usagi stood at the side as she watched Haruka help train Hotaru to use her glaive to attack directly, rather than using it to call forth her powers. Michiru and Setsuna had left for the kitchens to make food for them to eat when lunchtime arrives. She closed her eyes and thought back to the school that is like a new home for them.

"Hotaru, keep your hands up!" Haruka said as her sword collided into the glaive.

Michiru and Setsuna came into the room with trays of food. "Hey, guys, lunchtime," Michiru said.

"Great!" Haruka cheered as she kissed her girlfriend on the cheek and tried to reach for a slice of meat, only to have Michiru slap her hand away. "But, Michi," she whined, "I'm hungry."

"Then you're just gonna have to suck it in," Michiru said, scolding her like a mother, "Honestly, can't you wait until we set everything down?"

Usagi watched with a smile on her face and then turned to Hotaru. "So, how do you like it in Hogwarts?" she asked, "Anyone you hate or like?"

Hotaru nodded her heads. "I like the Gryffindors, they're really nice and have a whole lot better personality than the Slytherins," she said, finishing it with a disgusted scowl on her face. She glanced at the blond princess and asked, "Usa-mama, why couldn't I go to Gryffindor instead?"

"That's not for me to decide. You had to ask the sorting hat," Usagi replied. She then had a playful glint in her eyes as she said in a thoughtful manner, "You seem to be spending _a lot _of time with Harry. Little firefly isn't having a crush on anyone, is she?"

"Better him than that Malfoy boy," Haruka said, causing everyone to stare at her in surprise when she openly stated that she is actually rooting for a boy to court with Hotaru.

Hotaru's face flushed red as she yelled in a complaining tone, "It's not like that." Her dark purple eyes glanced back and forth from the Lunarian and Uranian princesses. "Harry and I are just good friends and I rather be around him than the Slytherins anyway."

"We know, firefly," Usagi said, laughing slightly, "We're just teasing you."

"And what about the potions professor, Usagi?" Michiru asked.

Usagi tilted her head and wondered what could her teasing Hotaru about her love life have to do with the potions master of Hogwarts. Haruka shook her head, after all, no matter how great a person Usagi is, she is always so oblivious when it comes with the opposite sex and their feelings for her.

/-/

Luna and Artemis were walking down the halls silently, watching the students would race out of the castle to join up with their friends. "This place hasn't changed at all in the past thousand years," Luna said.

"You're right," Artemis said, "The only difference is the whole rivalry between the Gryffindors and Slytherins became more hostile than it was before. Not to mention the whole conspiracy of who hates who and who wants to try and do genocide."

"There's so much of our history here that Usagi-chan still has to learn," Luna said. "Her own father had a part in this history and he would be so proud of her if he was here."

/-/

Mamoru smiled as he listened to the report from the shadow that has been scouring through the different dimensions. "So, Usagi decided that by hiding in that place would help her escape from me, well then, she better think again," he said with a demented smile on his face. He turned to a mirror whose reflection was someone wearing a dark cloak over his body. "It appears that she's hiding over in your dimension, my dear friend," he said.

A low husky voice cackled and said, "Thank you for the valuable information, Endymion. And once we get rid of the princess, we can move to Potter's demise."

A smirk crept up on Mamoru's face as he nodded his head. "And with them out of the way, taking control of the world would be much more simpler," he added.

* * *

TBC

AN: Just what could Mamoru be plotting to do? Will he succeed in killing Usagi? Yeah…right, as if. But who could be the mysterious friend of Mamoru (but it's quite obvious with the whole 'I must kill Potter' obsession) and just is with the whole history of Usagi's father in Silver Millennium? I'm afraid that you're going to find out in the next chapter. Review your opinions!


	10. Chapter 10

Ch10

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Sailor Moon and nor do I own Harry Potter.

Usagi was sitting by herself in the library, flipping through the pages of a book that speaks about the founders of Hogwarts. Hotaru mentioned the other day that she had spotted something that deals with Silver Millennium in this book. Considering how late it was, all of the students had been sent to their dorms. Madam Pince the librarian had allowed her to stay behind while she go to bed just as long as she locks up when she's finished.

December was rolling in slowly. Albus had told everyone that on the day before everyone will probably head home to celebrate Christmas and New Years with their family that there would be a party. People had been swarming around the school, hoping to get a date, but the most interesting ones hoping to get a date would be Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

-_Draco was sitting across from Hotaru, who was currently eating her breakfast, reading a book, and ignoring him at the same time. Anger started to bubble inside of him. Just who does she think she is, ignoring him, the heir to one of the most prominent pureblooded family, while being all friendly to Harry Potter, the stinking mudblood lover. It's been days since the old coot had issued the dance to us and basically everyone is getting someone to go with._

"_Draco, can you go to the dance with me?" Pansy asked, clinging onto his arm. She looked up at him, hoping that he would agree and focus on her more rather than on Hotaru. She has no idea on why Tomeo isn't attractive to one of the wealthiest heirs of the wizarding family, not to mention the best looking one. She also has no idea why Tomeo would be in Slytherin when she was friends with Potter and mudbloods._

_Draco pulled his arm from her hold. "Maybe," he replied, not even paying attention to her. He was too busy getting annoyed with the fact that Tomeo doesn't admire him the way he had expected, but then again, her guardians are Potter's sister and her friends. He shook his head. Nah, maybe Tomeo does like him, but just pretends that she doesn't to lead him on. He cleared his throat, causing Hotaru to look at him from her book. "Tomeo, because you're new to the school, I'm given you the honor of going to the dance with me," he said, completely paying no heed to Pansy's gasp._

_Hotaru stared at him as if he just said a joke or as if he just said that he thinks that she would be honored to go to the dance with him. WAIT! Go to the dance with him, Draco Malfoy, the nemesis of her newfound friends. Deciding to humor him, Hotaru smiled gently at him and said, "Really, well then I guess I should feel honored."_

_A bubble of pride grew within the blonde. "I knew it," his mind sang._

"_But unfortunately, I rather go alone to the dance than with you," Hotaru said, straight out, causing Draco's pride to deflate. She turned to her book. "And besides, you have to ask Haruka-papa if you want to take me and I really doubt that she'll let you."_

_To say that a girl had just shot him down was down right humiliating, it was about to get worse for Draco. Later on that day, during Potions, he had overheard blood traitor Weasly and the mudblood Granger that Potter had asked Hotaru's guardians if him and Hotaru could go to the dance together and was granted permission, not to mention, Hotaru had replied she would go with him before he had asked Haruka. It was so bad that he actually preferred that she had shot him down for a mudblood rather than his archrival. -_

Usagi knew that Hotaru had a crush on her younger brother. Heck, everyone in her close-knit family does. Luna and Artemis were already imagining little grandchildren since they see Hotaru as their own daughter some times. Even Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna were imagining children whom they can teach special lessons to. She giggled as she remembered how her other friends were taking at the fact that young Hotaru Tomeo is already almost to have a boyfriend. Even Uncle Albus and Aunt Minerva were happy to hear that Hotaru and Harry may possibly be a potential couple. The only person who didn't seem to be very pleased with the fact that a Slytherin and a Gryffindor would be pairing up would be Severus Snape.

Usagi felt her heart did a weird thing. It jumped in tiny but heavy skips when her mind thought back to the potions master; it never had done that even when she thought about other people of the opposite sex. She couldn't really understand why her mind would constantly go think about the teacher, she had seen many guys who were much more better looking than him, but none of them seemed to intrigue her more than Severus Snape. But why exactly is her heart thumping so hard? Just what is the reason?

As Usagi was so caught up with this strange and new discovery, she didn't notice a dark figure behind her. She closed the book and sighed deeply when all of a sudden…CLANG! Usagi jumped and turned around to see that Crookshanks, Hermoine's cat, had knocked down a chair when it leaped down from the top of the bookshelf. She released a sigh of relief as she walked towards the orange cat and picked it up into her arms. "What are you doing here?" she asked gently.

Crookshanks purred in a pleased manner as he arched his back into Usagi's hand that was petting him. Usagi was about to turn back to her book when Crookshanks all of a sudden hissed at something and leaped onto her shoulder. His yellow eyes caught a shadowy figure behind Usagi. Usagi glanced at the cat. "Crookshanks, what's wrong?" she asked. The orange mangy cat just continued to hiss, causing her to sigh, "Sometimes I wish all animals are able to talk, just like Artemis and Luna."

Usagi took the cat into her hands again when, without warning, a musty green scaly hand covered her mouth roughly from behind. Usagi dropped the cat to the floor and struggled against its hold. "Well, well, well…what have I caught in my hands?" a hoarse voice said in her ear, "It appears to be the elusive lunarian princess, it seems. My master will be so please to hear if I had disposed him of the little pest."

"How does he know who I am?" Usagi asked herself, struggling to break free. She closed her eyes and released a pure white aura, forcing the creature to scream in pain as her pure energy was melting his dark one. She turned around and gasped in shock and horror.

The creature looked to be a cross between a dragon and an ox. He had ebony black skin as if someone had smeared tar all over his body. There were large musty green scales going from his elbows straight down to the long clawed hands of his. His large head resembled almost like a dragon with his piercing red eyes, dripping fangs, and long neck. He had huge dark brown antlers coming from the both sides of his head right above his ears, curving in like a goat's and ending in a curl. Pierced in his right ear a small golden looped earring and around his neck was a gray thick rope, resembling a noose. His legs were shoulder-length apart with thick black fur that covers it and with the way he stands on his legs, makes him almost resembles a Minotaur. He had a long tail that has a long blade emitting at the end. His narrow snout opened slightly to reveal the sharp teeth as he grinned menacingly at the young princess. "It appears that there's nowhere for you to run, princess," he snarled. Usagi just stared at him as she tried to come up with a plan.

/-/

Severus was doing his usual nighttime patrolling when he came across Hermoine's cat, which was pawing on his dark black robes frantically. He glanced down at it and noticed that it would constantly glance back and forth at him and then to something behind him. Severus just stared at Crookshanks with a confused look, considering that he didn't understand the feline language.

It wasn't until Crookshanks narrowed his eyes as if trying to say, "Why do I even bother?" and ran back to the direction he ran from. He only stopped a few feet to glance back at Severus. When Severus followed after the orange cat, only then did Crookshanks increase his speed as he raced to help the lunarian princess in the library.

Severus followed the cat in a quick pacing jog. "What is that cat up to?" he muttered. He then skidded to a stop in front of the library and gasped to see Usagi battling against a monstrous creature. At first he stared in shock at the mystery of how something so dangerous had gotten into the school without anyone knowing, then he stared in shock when he saw Usagi pulling out a curved bladed sword…out of midair?

"I don't know what he wants, but there's no way I'm giving in too easily," Usagi said, her voice gradually getting louder as she launched forward with the sword readying in the air. "Sword Space Blaster!" she shouted. She jumped into the air and swung the sword down diagonally with strong gusts of wind blew towards the monster, slashing into his thick leather-like skin.

He screamed in pain as deep slashes appeared reaching from the top of his left shoulders going slantwise to his waist. The creature glared angrily at the princess and hissed, "You're gonna wish you never did that."

Usagi smirked and held the sword close to her body, as if ready to strike, and said, "And you're gonna wish that you never took the mission to take me down." She raced towards the creature, readying the sword once more. She was so intent on destroying him that she didn't notice Severus standing at the library entrance in complete shock as he watched her parrying and blocking all of the monster's attack.

"Too slow," the beast snarled. He slashed down with his claws, but when Usagi dodged it, she didn't see the blade-like tail coming from behind. She screamed in pain as the tail sliced through her skin and collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily as blood dripped to the floor. "You seriously think you can defeat me with that tactic," he said, laughing at the injured princess, "You're much weaker than what my master gave you credit for, princess."

"I guess they never warned you," Usagi said. She stabbed the sword's blade into the ground and used it to help her as she got up, using her left knee to support her staggering weight. "With me as your opponent…you never underestimate," she said louder, throwing the sword towards the creature's stomach, piercing the skin on both sides.

The creature screamed loud, probably waking everyone in the castle up, as Usagi smirked. She lifted her hands up in the air and a long narrow silvery staff appeared in them. She banged the end of the rod on the floor and forced her body to stand up, starting to feel an agonizing pain creeping up from the wound on her back. _Shit, he probably poisoned me when he gave me that wound. If I continue to fight, it'll only make the poison travel around my body quicker, but if I don't destroy him, he might hurt the others._

The creature noticed a slight panicked look on her face and released a low chuckle. "So, you figured it out. As we speak, the poison that runs in my blood is now coursing through your body. Even if you don't do anything, the poison will continue on until you die," he said.

"You must be pretty pathetic to think something like this can kill me," Usagi said, "I think it's time to remind you and your master who you're dealing with." She swung the staff in the air in a complete circle before holding it up in the air. "Moon…Light…Strike! AN: It's a crappy name for an attack, but I couldn't think of anything else. :p When she swung it in the direction of the creature, a cloth shaped light encircled itself around him several times.

The creature struggled against the light, but it seemed that the more he struggles, the tighter it wraps itself around him. Then, just as the poison creates a stinging pain in Usagi's body, the light began to overshadow his darkness slowly, before completely enveloping him in light and disappearing.

Usagi smiled and felt her vision slowly dimming. Usagi heard her name being called out and turned her head to see Severus standing there in complete shock staring at her. "Se..verus," she whispered with a small smile before dropping to the ground.

Finally being able to move, the potions master quickly raced over to her side. He could hear his heart beating loudly as he lifted her body up against him. The library was completely filled with destroyed tables and chairs with books thrown to the side. Scattered around the floor was black dust coming from the creature's deceased body, the sword and staff already vanished the minute he was gone.

_She's been poisoned…at least, that's what that monster said. So there has to be an antidote._ Severus gathered a small pinch of the dust into his hand and quickly inspected it. "But what antidote do I use?" Severus asked.

Crookshanks walked right up to the potions master and head butted his hand gently. Severus glanced at the orange cat and noticed a small glass tube in its mouth. He took the tube and studied it. "Is this…" His ears caught Usagi's breathing becoming more unstable and quicker.

Deciding to take the chance that whatever is in the vial would help counter against the poison and not make it worse, Severus opened the vial and lifted Usagi's head close to his chest, but her lips were sealed tightly, preventing the liquid from entering her body. "Then…there's no other way," he muttered. On the surface, he seemed to be uneasy with the idea, but inside, he could feel, for some unknown reason, a bubble of happiness beginning to burst in his stomach.

Severus took the vial and poured the liquid into his mouth. He brought then brought down his head where his lips touched Usagi's. His calloused fingers held gently but firmly on both sides of her head as he tried to force the liquid into her mouth. As he emptied the antidote into her mouth, he couldn't help but notice a few things. Her lips were soft to the touch, as was her skin. And there was a distinct taste of fruit that she was probably snacking on in the library, a faint flavor of strawberries and cherries.

Usagi's eyes squinted close before they opened slowly. "It's warm," her mind whispered. Her vision started to become less blurry as she felt the lips leave hers. "Severus?" Usagi whispered, before falling unconscious with a small smile on.

The potions master brought a hand that wasn't holding Usagi to his lips. "I can't believe…I just…" he muttered.

"Severus, is everything all right?" Albus asked.

Severus turned around to see that the staff of Hogwarts was staring into the library with wide eyes at the sight of the destruction of the library and the unconscious Usagi in Severus's arms. "I didn't do any of this, if that's what you're thinking," Severus said quickly, hoping to destroy the suspicion of him being the culprit, "I just happen to pass by when I saw her destroying this monster."

Hotaru ran over to Usagi to check for any injuries, but saw that the wounds were already starting to heal. "A youma?" she asked, after the description from Severus.

Michiru walked over to Hotaru and Usagi, stopping just a few feet away from them. She glanced worriedly at Haruka. "But how are the youmas able to penetrate through the shields? Not to mention, how they found her?" she asked.

Haruka growled angrily and walked over to the kneeling pair and lifted her princess into her arms. "Who cares," she replied, "All I care about is making sure that koneko-chan will be safe now."

Setsuna stood in the shadows of the corridor. A mysterious smile crept up on her face. She looked down at the purring orange cat in her arms. "Thank you, Crookshanks," she said softly so no body would hear her, "That vial contained waters from the moon itself, purifying anything in one's body." She glanced up to watch as everyone started towards the infirmary, well, all except Severus; he was still kneeling on the floor with a puzzled look on his face. "We've done our part in protecting our princess, now it's up to him if he is willing to accept the truth." And with that, she placed Crookshanks back to the ground and turned around, disappearing back into the darkness.

AN: And chapter ten is finished! YAY! I am SOOOOOO sorry that I didn't update soon for such a short chapter. I had started to go to college just a few weeks ago so everything had been so hectic.

Should I have past graduates come back? Should I have Severus try to deny his newfound feelings for Usagi? Should I have Usagi confess that she likes him, but he rejected her in fear and she accidentally takes refuge in someone else's arms? Send your reviews and tell me what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch11

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Sailor Moon and nor do I own Harry Potter.

Harry stared at the professors in shock as they had announced what had happened the night before. The terrifying shriek that had awoken everyone from everyone's slumber had come from a monster that was trying to kill their DADA teacher. How a monster managed to get into a well-protected school such as Hogwarts was beyond their comprehension? Another question that pondered everyone's minds was why their DADA teacher and not Harry Potter, the destined victor over Voldemort?

The Slytherins just scoffed at the idea at how their teacher, who was supposed to be highly trained and powerful, managed to get hurt so easily. Well…all of the Slytherins, except for Hotaru, who looked like she was ready to whip out her glaive and annihilate all those who had even dared to insult her adopted mother. The expression on Haruka's face revealed that she wouldn't mind helping Hotaru in her task, but the look on Michiru's face warned them both, mainly Haruka, to not do anything rash.

Harry thought silently as to why his sister would be attacked like that and if she was okay. Then it hit him; he never got to tell Remus that Usagi came back. He was too young to remember, but in that dream he had once, Remus and Sirius were very much attached to Usagi. He took a parchment and wrote a message to Remus stating that his sister has returned, mutely hoping that he would come back to the school.

/-/

Setsuna had returned back to the Time Gates and watched with a slight smirk on her face. She heard footsteps coming from behind and turned around. "It appears that we will have to move our hands earlier than we've planned," she said to the two figures in the shadow.

"I didn't calculate him finding her too soon," one of the figures said.

"But the problem isn't him any more," the other one sighed, "We still have to focus on Voldemort. He is the bigger problem of the two, dark-lord-wannabe or not."

Setsuna turned to the two beings in the shadows. "Get to your places, the last thing we want is to suspect something," she said, "Continue seducing him since he already seems to be under your spell already."

"With pleasure," she said with thrill in her voice, "I can't wait for the day I could strangle him with my chain."

/-/

The small group of the inner senshis stared at Mamoru in shock when he told them that he had discovered the location of their target and was almost successful in eliminating her, but the youma he sent didn't take heed of his warning and lowered his guard while fighting her. Rei and Makoto shook their heads when they heard the news and wondered why Mamoru would go and choose a youma that was killed so easily by the princess.

A twisted grin appeared on Mamoru's face. "He may have failed to kill that brat, however, he did manage to poison her."

"Do I sense a 'but' in that sentence, Mamoru?" Ami asked, arching an eyebrow.

Mamoru glared at the blue-haired girl. "But somebody handed her the antidote before the poison could kill her," he said angrily.

Minako was sitting on his lap when she wrapped her arms around his neck. "That's all right, Mamo-chan," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. But as quickly as she embraced him, Minako slid off and looked away in frustration. "However, you broke your promise to me. You said that you wouldn't go ahead with the plan without confirming me."

Mamoru draped his arms around her shoulders and tried to pull her back into his lap. "I'm sorry, Mina-koi," he muttered, hiding his face in her hair. He planted a kiss on her cheek. "Tell me what to do to make it up to you."

"Take us there," Minako said quickly. Mamoru and everyone stared at her in complete disbelief. "I want to see her bow down to us before conquering this world more than anything," she said, bringing a smile on Mamoru's face when he heard that.

"That sounds like a great idea, Mina-chan," Makoto said, cheering.

Rei nodded her head. "It's perfect. It's so much better to hear her say that she surrenders and then kill her," she said, leaning back on her seat.

Ami opened her computer and started typing. "Let's go in a week," she said with a smile, "That'll give us enough time to prepare for her defeat."

/-/

Usagi opened her eyes and sat up. She felt a slight pain in her head and brought a hand up to rest it there. "What happened?" she asked herself, after looking around to see that she was in the sick room, "The last thing I remembered was that Mamoru sent that youma and…" Her face flushed red when she remembered the very last thing before she fell unconscious. Severus Snape, the arch-nemesis of her father, uncles, and younger brother, kissed her…true it was to make her drink the antidote, but it was still a kiss nonetheless.

"Hime?" Setsuna said, coming into the room from the Time Gates, "I see that the antidote is working well." She caught sight of Usagi blushing and couldn't help but smile. "I've come to warn you that they're planning to attack in a week's time."

"I see," Usagi said. She got out of the bed and started to leave when she remembered something. "Setsuna, did you have something to do with Severus coming to my aid?" she asked, turning around.

Setsuna just continued to smile enigmatically. "Actually Crookshanks was the one who got Severus to come, considering he was the only one in the hallway at the time," she said. _"Though I did help a bit in sending him to you,"_ she said silently.

Usagi narrowed her eyes and shook her head. She couldn't shake the sneaky suspicion that Setsuna may actually have a hand in trying to hook her and Severus together. But she had to relay the information to the rest of her scouts so they could prepare to fight so she continued on her way to the Great Hall where everyone would be eating supper. Perhaps with the help of her friends and spies on the other side, they could triumph over the traitor.

/-/

Remus quickly hurried into the hall, surprising everyone and causing them to drop their food onto the table and themselves. "Is it true, Harry?" he asked, rushing over to the Gryffindor table. "Is she really back?"

"If you're talking about Serenity, then yes, she's back," Hermoine replied, "She's the new DADA teacher."

A relieved grin appeared on Remus' face as he slid down to the bench beside Harry. "When I heard that you were the only one that Hagrid had found, I felt my heart stop. Sere had a lot of potential in magic, even at a young age, so I was afraid that He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named had taken her and would use her to hurt others."

"What exactly is your relationship with Serenity anyway?" Ron asked, "I mean, if you-know-who was Harry's godfather, then are you…"

"Yes, I am Sere's godfather," Remus replied with a soft smile, "She was such a dear little girl, always so happy and willing to please others. But your parents refused to let anyone of the wizarding world to know that she even existed."

Harry's head tilted to the left a bit as he stared at the close friend of his parents. "Why is that?" he asked, "Is that why nobody even became worried when she was missing?"

Remus nodded his head. "You see, Sere had such a great potential in magic and was even showing signs of being able to do wandless magic," he said, "Your parents feared that if He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named had found out, then he would try to brainwash her into joining his crusade against muggles and muggle-born wizards and witches, so not a lot of people from the wizarding world knows about her."

Harry nodded his head and was about to ask another question when the doors to the Great Hall opened and there stood the last person anyone, students and faculties alike, had wanted to see, the Minister of Magic himself, Cornelius Fudge. "Albus, just what in the world is going on here?" he shouted, storming into the Great Hall with aurors trailing behind him. "What is all this I've been hearing about? This DADA teacher, who I was not even notified or even heard of, was attacked by some _THING_ that managed to get into the school? Just what is wrong with you, hiring these under qualified people to be teachers? And these lessons, swordsmanship and defensive training, don't tell me that you're training these students to be against me."

Haruka glared at Cornelius and stood up. "We have better things to do than to train these students to go against you," she said, "We're training them how to survive when the time comes."

"And what time would that be? When they're storming up against the ministry in rebellion?" Cornelius shouted.

"Good God, bakayaro," Haruka shouted, earning a glare from Michiru, "Not the entire world revolves around you. We're training these children in case Voldemort, that pathetic dark lord wannabe, decides to be stupid enough to come here."

Everybody stared at her in complete shock. Not only had Haruka just called out the dark lord's name without fear but she had openly mocked him. Cornelius stared at Haruka and then sneered, "And who exactly are you? Perhaps you're the reason why this creature had managed to get into the school."

Haruka looked over at Michiru and asked softly, "Did he just went and suggested that I was the one who got this youma into the school and commanded it to attack koneko-chan?" Michiru shrugged her shoulders. Haruka looked over at Hotaru for an answer and saw her nod her head. "Ah," she said, turning back to the minister, "So you think I was the one who went and joined the dark side and ordered for koneko-chan's death. Well then…IF YOU ACTUALLY SPENT MORE TIME AND POWER TO GET MORE COMMON SENSE OR EVEN TRY TO KNOW WHO I AM THEN YOU WILL KNOW I DON'T WORK FOR ANYONE WHO TRIES TO CONQUER THE WORLD OR WANT TO CREATE MASS GENOCIDE. ALSO, I WILL NEVER **EVER** HURT KONEKO-CHAN SO I SUGGEST YOU GET THAT OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND!"

The doors slammed open once more and everyone turned their heads and saw Usagi standing in the entrance as if nothing had happened the night before, in fact it just looks like she had woken from a good night sleep not from an attack. There were no scratches or bruises on her skin, which looked very healthy, and it caused confusion in the student body since they were informed that she was injured. Cornelius and the other aurors all wondered who this girl was.

"Usagi-mama!" Hotaru shouted. She quickly got up and ran over to Usagi, embracing her tightly.

Remus wasn't told the specifics about Usagi, but he couldn't believe his ears when he heard Hotaru call his godchild 'mama' nor could he believe that she was given a new identity. He stood up and took a deep breath. "Sere," he called out softly.

Usagi turned around and saw Remus standing there; she gasped and ran over to him. "Uncle Remus!" She hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much, you and Uncle Sirius. I'm so glad that that rat didn't hurt you yet, but don't you worry. He's gonna pay dearly for hurting mom, dad, and Uncle Sirius, him and that pathetic boss of his," she said.

"I thought it was Harry's destiny to fight He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named," Ron said, scratching his head in confusion.

Usagi shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows how the fates work nowadays?" she said, "I mean, look at my life, past, present, and future, it's all dictated by the fates. I mean they screwed it up all ready by sending me here rather than in the other dimension I was supposed to go to."

Snapping out of his daze, Cornelius stomped over to Usagi. "Who in blazes are you?" he shouted.

Usagi stared at him, as if just noticing that he was there. "Pleased to meet you, my name is Serenity Lillian Potter or otherwise known as Usagi Tsukino, my alias for the past twenty years," she said.

"P-Po-Potter!" Cornelius shouted, "Just what is your relationship with that boy?"

"That delusional boy as you called him before, just so happens to be koneko-chan's younger brother," Haruka said. The aurors and Cornelius all jumped when they saw that Haruka was right behind them. The students weren't as shocked since they all knew of her speed from training.

"But Potter was a single child," Cornelius said, "His parents never had another child. Potter was the only one found after the dark lord vanished."

"I was taken out of the household that day before Voldemort attacked," Usagi said, "Not to mention I didn't wander about the wizarding world as much and my parents never told anyone about me, other than Uncle Remus, Uncle Sirius, Uncle Albus, and Auntie Minerva."

"Albus? Albus Dumbledore? So he is behind all of this?" Cornelius shouted.

Hotaru, Haruka, and Harry all slapped themselves on their foreheads. "What a moron," they thought at the same time.

"Behind what exactly?" Usagi asked.

Remus shook his head and leaned over to his goddaughter. "He thinks Albus is going against him and the ministry," he whispered.

"Well, if that's the way he acts, then I don't blame Uncle Albus," Usagi said in a disbelieving tone, "However, we have more important business to attend to other than rebelling against a self-absorbed bias ministry who only cares about the amount of power they have and influences of wealthy and high-ranking families rather than the welfares of the people." When she had said that, she didn't even notice the angry face Cornelius had or that everyone was trying to hold in his or her laughter.

"Who…are…you?" Cornelius said, angry that this girl had gone and insulted him like that. He is the head of the ministry of magic and deserved respect from everyone, not really noticing that his line of thought had proved Usagi right, he was self-absorbed.

"I just told you, my name is Serenity," Usagi said, "I'm also that "under qualified" DADA teacher you're going on before. Though I would most appreciate it if you don't go calling people under qualified since you don't know us or the powers we have." She turned around and started to head back out, but before she stepped foot outside the door, she turned her head to the large audience. "We have a week until they come," she said, "And I'm not talking about Voldemort and his pathetic lackeys." With that, she left with everyone, other than Haruka, Hotaru, and Michiru, wondering whom she was talking about.

AN: As you can see from this chapter, I really, REALLY despise Cornelius Fudge. I think he deserves to die, maybe I'll have Usagi do the honors, it's either her, the senshis combine their attacks, Harry, or he got killed while trying to run away during the war.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch12

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Sailor Moon and nor do I own Harry Potter.

AN: And here I present chapter12. This chapter shows a certain relationship between Harry and his friends with Hotaru and Draco. There is a bit of Draco bashing on Hotaru's side, so please...DON'T HURT ME!

* * *

There were gossips coming from the students' lips as nobody even bothered to hide the fact that they were laughing at how their DADA teacher and weaponry teacher had insulted and, unintentionally in Usagi's case, made fun of the minister of magic. Fudge glared angrily as he made it an issue to follow the three new teachers around as they each taught their classes with an annoying nuisance standing in the back of every class, glaring at them. 

**(Michiru's Class)**

"All right class, today we will be doing a bit of review of all the defensive tactics we went over on Friday," she said. She had each student line up against the two walls facing each other, mixing up the two houses so they won't be any conspiracy to kill the other. Not many times does she have to go with this precaution, but this is the Slytherins and the Gryffindors we are talking about. "Today's lesson will be a small quiz, for Haruka's, Usagi-chan's and my class. You are to use your knowledge from both classes; the time limit will be three minutes or until someone gets knocked out of the ring."

"What ring are you talking about?" Cornelius asked, staring at the empty floor.

"This ring," Michiru replied, as polite as she can, trying to hide her disdain towards this man who speaks ill of her princess. Michiru took out her mirror and faced it towards the floor, revealing a square shaped space that leaves enough space to evade and attack back but not enough to be careless. "As you can see, it's not very large which increases your chances in getting knocked out of the ring, so I suggest you guys to not be careless," Michiru told them, "And as you can see, both houses had been mixed into two separate teams, and the team that wins the most matches will receive house points, so I suggest you get use to cheering for the other house if you want those points."

Cornelius stared at Michiru in complete shock. A Slytherin cheering for a Gryffindor or vise versa? Why that's preposterous, the very idea of it was outlandish and ridiculous. Just what in the world is this teacher thinking? Trying to make the two biggest rival houses work together? This person must be a complete fool to think that they'll do it for the house points.

Michiru must've known that he was insulting her in his mind because she glared at him and then turned to both sides of the teams. She knew that the two houses hate each other so she came up with a plan. "The team that wins will be exempt from a midterm I will be issuing in January," she told them, knowing that everyone will do anything to be excused from taking a test. She smiled lightly when she heard the mutterings from the students as they slowly and hesitantly nodded their heads to agree with their terms.

Cornelius just snorted yet again, thinking that what she was planning to do would never work. It wasn't then when a person from both teams came up to challenge each other and the screams of encouragement were aroused from their sides that he became shocked. As true as Michiru had believed, Slytherins were cheering on the Gryffindors on their sides as the Gryffindors cheered for the Slytherins on their sides as well. He stared in complete bewilderment at Michiru and slowly contemplated that she probably cast a spell on them. He was also shocked at the way the two opponents were able to synchronize their offensive attacks with their defensive ones with the points adding up, being close to a tie. His eyes narrowed down harshly when he saw Harry going against the opposite house and had produced a blunt sword that surprisingly acts like a hologram the minute it creates contact to the opponent.

As the battle rages on between Harry and his opponent, Cornelius started to see the different devices that Hogwarts had never used before and figured that the new teachers had created them. In a way, he wasn't that far off. Haruka had created the item that is solid so the students could learn how to wield a sword and attack with it but immediately becomes transparent when it touches a surface. Michiru had formed a small device shaped as a bracelet that ejects a watery looking shield that could parry off certain physical attacks. And around each of the students' necks was an amulet with a different color crystal that symbolizes which planet their attacks were drew from and that was created by Usagi.

While Cornelius was suspicious of Harry's battle, he was even more distrustful of Hotaru's fight. Instead of taking out a sword like all the other students, Hotaru took out a deadly looking glaive, a Haruka-made replica, which held the same kind of power as her original weapon, only .1 percent of its power actually, since even 1 percent is too powerful. She was fighting against Draco Malfoy, who is the heir to a prominent and wealthy wizarding family. With those facts in mind, Cornelius was certain that this girl would lose and reveal that her guardians are nothing more than just all talk with no real proof backing them up. He watched the battle start as the blonde pulled out the sword and began to attack Hotaru in a quick but almost gentle pace, almost as if he doesn't really want to harm her, but the raven-haired girl took no notice of it as she just blocked off all of his attacks without any effort, like she was just toying with him.

Draco didn't know what to do. He was hoping for a battle against Potter so he could prove to be the better catch and get Hotaru's attention back on him (even though it was never on him to begin with). He was seen as the brave and gallant knight towards a lot of the other girls in his house, but the only attention he was hoping for was Hotaru's. And now the teacher had instead placed him against the very girl he was trying to get to like him; the fates must be against him as always, trying to pair her up with his worst rival. What is he supposed to do? If he fights too hard and ends up beating her, she might end up hating him, but if he loses against a girl, despite the fact that he likes her or not, he would never hear the end of it from the Gryffindors. Decisions, decisions, just what should he do? Which one matters more, his pride or the girl of his dreams? Girls like Hotaru Tomoe don't pop up very often and judging how her guardians seem to hold long grudges, there's a possibility that she probably picked that up from them. As he continued to think about it, the bright enigmatic purple eyes that seemed to know so many things secretly or the way that her dark colored hair would brush against her pale skin whenever she moved or…THAT'S IT! Forget his pride, he's going to do whatever he can to get this girl to like him, even if it means an eternal ridicule from the Gryffindors.

Hotaru's lilac eyes narrowed when she noticed that Draco was going easy on her. What did he think she was; a weakling like that girl who hangs around him like he's some kind of a god?!? She didn't face all those enemies, died so many times, and even turn evil just so she could get a pompous arrogant spoiled brat with a wand rammed up in his ass to go easy on her in a duel. Dislodging the glaive, Hotaru delivered a swift and single kick, knocking him out of the ring.

Draco slid on the floor and rubbed his stomach, already feeling the bruise forming. He could hear the Gryffindors snickering silently at how easily he was defeated, but for first once, he didn't care about that. He quickly glanced at Hotaru expectantly, but that hope immediately was dashed into a million tiny pieces when he saw a disappointed and angered look in her eyes. "Why isn't she fawning over me? I just let her win for crying out loud," he shouted angrily in his head, ignoring Pansy who was throwing herself over him.

Hotaru walked over to him and stopped right in front of him, trying to hold in her anger. "You were holding back, weren't you?" she asked, not even beating about the bush. When she saw his face paled slightly, Hotaru just glared at him even more. "Baka! Why did you do that?" she shouted, "What? Did you think that I was so weak that I needed someone with no experience fighting to go easy on me? I didn't survive all those years just to have you let me win. If we were in a war right now, you would've been killed immediately."

Michiru sighed to herself. It seemed that Haruka's temper may have just rubbed off on Hotaru after all. She has about as much pride about her skills as the wind senshi herself and gets offended if anyone had insulted their abilities intentionally or not. And it just seemed like Draco had already lit the spark that fueled her pride. She placed a hand on Hotaru's shoulder and shook her head. She then turned to her class and pointed to the team where Harry and Hotaru were in and said, "Team A had won and will be exempt from my midterm. Move on to your next class."

Cornelius couldn't help but eye the teal-colored hair senshi in suspicion once again before following after the students. "There's just something about those people," he said silently, glaring at Michiru one last time, "She must've been training them to defend themselves when they go against me."

**(Haruka's Class)**

"All right, gakis, as you had heard in Michiru's class, we will be having a test and the team that wins will be exempt from taking our midterms," she said, "Please go into the very teams that Michiru had placed you in during her test. The rules from there apply for this one as well."

"Wait, but that means that we will have to cheer for **them** again," one of the kids said, emphasizing on the word 'them', meaning the other house.

Haruka just stared at him with an annoyed look on her face. "What is it with you guys and your pitiful rivalry?" she asked, "It won't be long until that idiotic dark lord attacks and you'll still be at each others' throats. Haven't you heard the term, 'United we stand, but divided we fall'?"

"There's no chance that we'll ever be united with the blood traitors," Ron shouted, "Everyone knows that Slytherins favor the he-who-should-not-be-named."

"Who are you calling 'blood traitors'?" one of the Slytherins shouted, "You're the ones favoring those mudbloods, who have absolutely no right to come to this school!" Apparently the muggle-born wizards and witches looked highly offensive at the term 'mudblood' and everybody in Gryffindor and Hotaru glared at the boy.

Haruka walked over to the kid and gave him a smack on the back of the head. "Watch your mouth, brat," she said angrily, glaring at the boy as he clutched the back of his head in pain, "I thought I said to not insult other people because of their skills and bloodline, dumb ass." She pointed over to the wall and barked, "Five laps around the gym, you'll take the quiz when you're done." She then glared at Ron and lectured, "As much as you are correct in some Slytherins' families favoring Voldermort, it doesn't mean that everyone is going to be stupid enough to follow their parents' decision. And it's not only those in Slytherin who believe in Voldermort, there are plenty of other wizards and witches from other houses and schools that favor his beliefs as well. For your ignorant remark, five laps for you as well, Weasley." When she saw that Ron was going to object, Haruka just glared at him and warned, "Don't make me double it."

Haruka then turned to the rest of the students. "Everyone, separate into the groups you were in before," she ordered. The two houses, except Ron and the Slytherin, who were running, stood very still. Haruka stared at them and shouted, "What are you waiting for? An invitation? Get moving!" Everybody jumped and hurried into their spots, too frighten to even complain.

Hotaru rolled her eyes and muttered, "Great job, Haruka-papa. Make them more scared of you than they are of Voldermort." She shook her head and took her place beside Harry. Her purple eyes glanced over at Harry and saw that he was looking nervous; she took his hand, causing him to jump slightly and turn to her, and smiled at him. "It's okay, you'll do fine," she whispered, causing the spectacle wearing brunette to smile back.

Draco glared at the nauseous scene in front of him. His body shook with anger when he saw Harry smile back at Hotaru. Damn him, damn this stupid teacher, damn his stupid girlfriend(1), damn all the gods in the world, DAMN IT ALL!!!!!!!!! He was supposed to be on Hotaru's team this time around, not be on the opposite one. Just how was he supposed to win her heart if he will end up fighting against her again. Wait a minute…maybe this time, he won't be her opponent. A smile lit up on his face, maybe he could show her just how strong and heroic he could be, much better than that Potter that's for sure. Everything was starting to come together for the proud Slytherin, but then he heard the feared words coming out of Haruka's mouth, 'You will be fighting the same opponent in the last class', it all fell apart yet again. Draco quickly dropped to his knees and shouted, "NOOOOOOOOOO!" causing everyone to stare at him, as if he had just lost his mind.

"Psst, what's the matter with Malfoy?" Ron whispered over to Harry, who just shrugged his shoulders in reply.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Baka," she muttered at the sobbing Draco, making Hermoine giggle softly next to her.

**(Usagi's Class)**

It never looks very good when the girl you are in love with defeated you for the second time. Not only had Hotaru looked at Draco with disgust when he went easy on her in the first battle, but she slapped him across the face and called him an idiot for not paying attention in the second battle and that he would be the first one to get killed in a real fight. Why can't the gods above just kill him now and spare the humiliation he was facing in front of this one girl he wanted as his own? But the gods must've finally heard his prayer since Usagi had placed him on the same team with Hotaru and she would be fighting against Harry. A laugh that sounded like those witches from childish muggle stories cackled in his head as he said silently, "Now let's see what Potter will do."

Usagi held a hand up in the air and glanced at Hotaru and Harry. "Fighters, are you ready?" she said loudly, **"**Ichi, ni, san…hajime(1)!"

Everybody watched as both Harry and Hotaru had produced their weapons and started to go head to head against each other. Everyone could actually see that unlike Draco who had started out awkwardly and ended up going easy on Hotaru, Harry had really went out all he could against her, even if he has a crush on her. Blades clashed with sparks flying out as they all dished out their attacks that they had learned in all three classes, each one dodging an attack only to send it back. Their battle was the last one and actually the longest with them even using their planetary attacks, well only Harry, since Hotaru's powers could decimate the entire school. Harry's powers were much more different than his schoolmates, while their powers revolve around the inner and outer planets, other than Saturn and Pluto, his revolved more around the moon, courtesy to Usagi since he is biologically her brother, reincarnation or not.

In the end, Hotaru was dragged to the ground with Harry's sword pointed at her neck, much to his rival's delight. But the reaction she had showed made him boil up in anger and jealousy. He watched as Harry held out his hand and held it out for Hotaru to grab it, he was hoping for her to smack it away and yell at him for winning, but instead, she took it and just smiled at him. "What the hell? He just went and beat her up and all she is doing is smiling at him?" Draco shouted in his head.

"That was a great battle, Hotaru," Harry said. ("They're actually on first name basis!" Draco was screaming in his head") "But I had the feeling that you were holding back a bit."

Hotaru smiled at him and said teasingly, "Well, if I wasn't holding back and attacked full strength, then I might've destroyed this whole school." She took his help in standing up and headed over to her team.

"Great job, Harry," Usagi said with a smile. She walked out to the center and said in a loud voice, "Harry's team will be exempt from the midterms. Now, can anyone tell me, what is the purpose of these tests that you had been receiving in all three classes?" Nobody raised their hand as Hotaru rolled her eyes in annoyance. Cornelius glared at Usagi with a suspicious glint in his eyes. "Nobody?" Usagi said curiously.

Hotaru sighed and raised her hand. "It's to learn how to defend ourselves and be able to fight back," she said.

"They already have their wands," Cornelius sneered, "What good would all these things do?"

"And what pray tell, would they do if somebody grabbed hold of their wands and snapped it in two?" Usagi said. Nobody answered her question as they just stared at her and Cornelius as they would during a Quidditch match. "I'll tell you what they'll do. They'll stand there like a complete amateur just screaming, 'Kill me!', and waiting until they get hit with a curse."

While everyone kept staring at the supposedly powerful man arguing in an already defeated battle against their teacher, Hotaru walked over to the opposing side to stand by her friends. "Exactly why is he the minister?" she whispered in Harry's ear. The spectacles wearing brunette shrugged his shoulders in reply. "He probably sweet talked his way and showered influential and rich families to get him the position," she said rolling her eyes.

"Serenity might lose her job if this keeps up," Ron whispered, getting worried. Their long history of teachers for this class was a long and weird story to be told. Their teachers had either been cruel, crazy, or just plain strange. The only teachers they had ever liked had been Remus Lupin and Serenity Potter, so it was natural for most of them to not want to lose her as well.

Hotaru rolled her eyes and snorted, "Not if the fates had anything to say about it," causing everybody to stare at her for a second before glancing back to the minister's losing battle.

* * *

(1) 'Ichi, ni, san…hajime' means 'One, two, three, start'

AN: I'm deeply sorry for the long wait you all had to endure since last year! I can't help but feel so horrible for not completing this chapter earlier. I actually started this chapter but placed it on hold when I wrote the chapters for the other stories. I'll try to keep up with the other chapters since I already wrote them down, but the problem is that I just didn't have too much time to type them up. So I'm begging you to please be a bit more patient. Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

Ch13

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Sailor Moon and nor do I own Harry Potter.

Harry walked through the hallways and stopped in front of the large portrait of the four houses' mascots; he spoke the password that Hotaru had told him and waited for the door to open. He saw Setsuna standing there, as if waiting to be let out. "Hello, Ms. Meioh," he said with a smile.

"Hello, Harry," Setsuna told him, "Your friends are waiting inside." She stepped out and began to explore through the hallways to find out more about the minister that made himself home.

Harry went into the dorm and saw that Hermoine and Ron were reading and going over the notes from class. "Hey guys, where's Hotaru?" he said, sitting down.

"She went into your sister's room," Ron said. His face was still scrunched up, trying to understand what was Hermoine trying to tell him. "Something about extra training lessons tomorrow. Hey, Mione, what does this mean?"

Hermoine sighed and threw her hands up in the air. "Ugh, I give up. I'm getting Hotaru to explain this to you. It's like the only way for you to get this is when she tells you."

"That's because she uses easier concepts to understand," Ron argued, causing Hermoine to roll her eyes at him and Harry to laugh as he say down.

/-/

Hotaru watched as Usagi wandered about the room, tying her blond hair into a high ponytail. "Are you going somewhere, Usa-mama?" Hotaru asked her.

"Hmm," Usagi sighed as she headed over to the desk. "Uncle Albus asked Severus to take me to Diagon Alley so we could get some supplies."

Hotaru's purple eyes glanced down to the silver dress Usagi wore. "Is it a date?" she asked, teasing one of her mother-figures.

Usagi's face flushed a bright red color. "What are you talking about?" she said, turning around to grab her bag.

"Well, you're dressed nicely and going with Professor Snape, so I figured it must be a date," Hotaru said in a playful tone, "Does Haruka-papa know about this?"

"It's been a while since I went out, and just because I'm with a guy, it doesn't mean that it's a date," Usagi said, stepping out of her room. "Hey kids," she said to the Golden Trio as she walked passed them.

"You look nice, Professor Serenity," Hermoine said.

Ron nodded his head. "Yeah, ya going on a date?" he asked.

Harry stared at his sister with a confused look on his face. "I wasn't aware that you have a boyfriend," he said, none of them seeing Hotaru trying to stifle her giggling.

"Why does everyone keep saying this?" Usagi sighed, hitting herself on her forehead, "I'm just heading out to buy supplies, nothing more, nothing less."

"With Professor Snape," Hotaru added, sitting down next to Harry, "And wearing a nice dress equals to a date."

"No, me with Severus, eating dinner out at night and going for a romantic stroll would be considered a date," Usagi said. When she saw the teenagers stare at her, as if she had just went on saying how she wanted to go on a date with the potions master, she covered her mouth with her hand. "Don't think too much into it," she said, "We're just heading out to buy supplies, that's all."

Harry smiled and said, "It's all right, sis, hope you enjoy yourself." Usagi placed a kiss on Hotaru and his forehead and waved goodbye to the other two before heading out of the dorm. Harry stared at his opened book and glanced up to see his two best friends staring at him in shocked silence. "What?" he asked curiously.

"Dude, you just acted as if you're okay with your sister going out with Snape," Ron said, with his jaw dropped open wide.

"She's my sister," Harry said, turning back to the book, "If she's happy with Snape, then I'm happy for her. And in case you haven't noticed, Snape does seem to be much more lenient towards us than in the past years."

"He's probably just getting soft in the head," Ron said, shrugging his shoulders.

Hotaru glanced at her hands as a soft smile grew on her face. "Or he could be getting soft in the heart," she said, "Usagi-mama has the ability to make people change without them even knowing. Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa said it's her kind loving heart that attracts people to her."

Hermoine turned to Hotaru and said with a weak smile, "You make it sound like he's falling in love with her."

Hotaru shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows? He probably does love her. Setsuna-mama once told me that everyone she meets falls in love with Usagi-mama, whether as a sister, lover, or as a key for more power, but the difference is that sometimes people realize that they are in love with her and sometimes they don't."

/-/

Usagi walked over to Severus' room and knocked on the portrait. The door opened and Severus stepped out. "Are you ready to go?" she asked with a smile.

Severus's black eyes trailed down the silver dress and inwardly sighed. "As if things weren't worse before," he said silently. He nodded his head and started to walk down the hallway.

Usagi watched him and couldn't help but see some similarities between this man who has been plaguing her thoughts and the man who has been plotting her demise. Both men were tall with black hair and both are known to be cold towards others. She sighed and rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "What is it with me and falling in love with dark haired men?" she asked herself.

Severus must've noticed that she wasn't following him since he turned around and asked her, "Are you going to stand there all day, Ms. Potter?"

Usagi's bottom lip was pushed out into a pout as she placed her hands on her hips. "I thought I told you not to call me that, Severus," she said, "When you call me that, it makes me think that you can't stand me like you couldn't stand my father." Severus stared at her in a blank way, but Usagi looked away so she didn't notice the slight flushed color in his face. "I never actually met someone who hated me for any other reasons other than I'm in their way towards power."

"I guess what Tenoh say about her looking like a kitten at times is right," Severus said silently with a quiet chuckle.

"Yo, koneko-chan, where ya heading off to?" Haruka asked, walking into sight with Michiru. She glared at Severus and sneered, "And what's he doing with you?" Michiru had her arm linked around Haruka's arm. Or rather, her trying to pull her lover back and refrain the Uranus soldier from killing the potions master.

"We're just gonna head out to buy some supplies for our lessons," Usagi said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, really," Haruka said, smiling sweetly back at her princess. She turned to Severus with a tight grin that quickly faded away. "I'm giving you ten seconds before I kill you." Severus stared at her as if wondering what the hell was going on as he listened to the count, "One…Two…Three…Four…Five…sixseveneightnineten," and jumped back when Haruka pounced forward with a feral look on her face.

Michiru held tighter onto Haruka's waist and tried to pull her back. "Haruka, you promised not to beat any guys up who go near Usagi-chan," Michiru said, letting go, allowing the tomboyish blond the freedom to kill the supposed threat to her precious princess' innocence. Only permitting Haruka to take several steps forward, Michiru then reached out and pulled her hard on the ear. "Take another step, and you're grounded to the couch of another dormitory, courtesy of me and the headmaster," she said sternly with one hand on her hip.

Severus watched as Haruka gave a dejected sigh and followed behind Michiru. Michiru waved goodbye to Usagi and walked away, still dragging Haruka behind by the ear. "You have some…interesting friends," he said in a monotone voice.

"You just figured that part out now?" Usagi teased. She began to walk as she smiled at him. "So, what are the balls like here?" she asked.

"The dances are okay…I guess," he replied, "I'm just there because I have to be. I have to make sure that my house doesn't embarrass me."

"You don't go there to have fun?" Usagi asked, "You're a pretty boring person." She glanced at the corner of her eyes to see him stare at her not amused. "Don't you ever just relax and have enjoy life?"

"We have a war coming up and all you can think about is having fun?" Severus asked with a slightly playful tone, "Just how in the world did you become strong just by relaxing?"

Usagi laughed and wrapped an arm around his and pulled him along. "I mean it's okay to worry about the war with Voldermort but you should learn to live your own life while you're at it. I mean, what happens after the war? Are you going to keep being an unemotional person who is closed off from everyone else?" Severus kept silent as he just allowed Usagi to keep dragging him.

/-/

Setsuna was walking down the corridor when she spotted Usagi pulling a stoic Severus by the arm. A soft smile came to her lips when she saw him glance at her with an unknowing soft look in his eyes. "It seems that hime's love life may have a happy ending after all," she said softly. She turned around to only come face to face to the distrustful minister. With a single glance, she was able to access through his life.

Cornelius stared at Setsuna, wondering if she was with the new teachers. Judging by the strange color of her hair along with the hue of the teachers' hair, he came to the conclusion that he was right. "You must be a new teacher as well," he said, slightly…or rather, very rudely.

Setsuna felt her face tighten as she faked a grin towards him. "I'm afraid that I'm not a teacher," she told him in a forced polite tone, "I'm just here to visit my friends." Observing his behavior through the mirror and witnessing it first hand is two different things. Seeing it personally, he appears much more rude and arrogant. "No wonder Haruka wanted to castrate him, shove it down his throat, hang him hogtied naked to a tree branch and use him as a piñata with a metal spiked club," she said silently, shaking her head, "And that was the cleaner version of what she said."

"And I suppose those _teachers_ are your friends?" the minister said. Setsuna frowned at the way he said that word, almost as if it was something really wrong with her friends teaching the students in this school. "I don't care what Dumbledore say, it's so obvious that those teachers are educating the children to go against me. What with all the weapon and defense lessons," he snarled.

"Or rather they're preparing to fight for their lives in the war against the dark lord," Setsuna said, "Even if you wish to continue deceiving yourself into thinking that he's not coming back, it's still better to be prepared for the fight. And if he doesn't come back, then the children here will had learned an important lesson in being able to defend themselves if they were ever attacked. Voldermort might not be here right now, but his followers are and they are willing to hurt anybody whether or not they're standing in their way."

Cornelius sneered at her, "You must really be related to that Potter's sister and her friends if you talk like that." He turned around and walked away as if he was the king of the earth.

Setsuna rolled her eyes and gave a mock laughter. "Yeah right, the only king of the earth would be who hime chooses as her soulmate," she said, "If Haruka actually manages to go with her threat, I might actually help her."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Ch14

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Sailor Moon and nor do I own Harry Potter.

AN: I am soooo sorry for the long wait. Things had been so hectic for me since I last updated. First my summer job was hectic and all where I'm teaching creative writing and Spanish. And last but not least, the biggest problem of all…I GOT WRITER'S BLOCK!!!! Sadly, not just for this chapter, but for all my other stories as well. T-T

But when I started to get some ideas, school had already started yet again. And now I'm being pounded with reports to write and midterms to take for my classes. I am so horrible for making all of you wait. Hopefully you'll all enjoy this chapter for my repentance.

* * *

Severus and Usagi had already gotten most of the supplies they needed to get for the lessons. Now they were taking a break by a café, not one was talking to each other. While Usagi immersed herself in her tea, Severus couldn't help but notice how the gazes of the people walking by were immediately focused on his companion. He could tell by the look in the male's eyes what they were thinking, the way their eyes narrowed in jealousy and disappointment when they look at his way already confirmed his suspicion that they believed he wasn't good enough for Usagi.

That thought caused his to cough back up the coffee he was drinking, bringing Usagi's attention to him. Why would they think that they were going out to begin with? He shook his head slightly and sighed as he gazed deeply into his drink. Well, maybe for the fact that he was a young man and she being a young woman and that they're alone. He glanced back up at her to see that she went back to her tea. He guessed if he had been one of the spectators, he too would've thought that they were on a date as well.

"So, Ms…"

"Call me by my last name and I'll be forced to use you as a target practice and I assure you, I don't miss," Usagi said, glaring at him, "If you must, you can call me Serenity or Usagi, but no Potter. It makes me feel as if you see my father instead of me."

"Very well, Ms. Serenity, what is your real reason of being here?" Severus felt his face grow hot when he saw Usagi's head tilt slightly to the side like a kitten. He quickly covered his face with his hand as he forced a light cough. "I mean, the only real reason that you gave for coming back was to help us defeat the dark lord, but I sense that there's something else. You've been missing for the past sixteen years and appeared out of nowhere."

"What is it with you and being polite?" Usagi said, shaking her head, "You know there's no reason to call my name with Ms. in front of it."

"And what is it with you and changing the subject to what you want it to be?" Severus asked, causing Usagi to laugh. "Please answer the questions, Ms. Serenity. If it is something that might benefit us in this war then you must tell us."

Usagi picked up her cup and said, "I just needed to get away from my present life that's all. I was sent away with a purpose I needed to fulfill and when I did, I wanted to be with my brother once again. Is there something wrong with wanting to be close to the very last blood relation you have left?"

Severus stared at her and said softly, "No there's nothing wrong."

Usagi then smiled at him and said, "And besides after I found out that my fiancé was cheating on me, it's natural for anybody in my shoes to want to get away."

"That's true," Severus said, drinking his coffee when all of a sudden, he spit it back out and shouted, "Fiancé?", causing everybody around them to look at them. Slightly blushing in embarrassment, he sat back down and coughed into his hand, trying to regain the last of his dignity left within him.

Usagi giggled slightly and couldn't help but smirk at him. "Is it that surprising, Severus?" she asked.

Trying to get rid of the cold shiver going up and down his spine, Severus shook his head and said, "It's just that you're so young and…"

"I'm twenty years old and according to the tradition I am to follow, I have to get married before I turn twenty-two," Usagi said, "We've been going out since I was fifteen and he was nineteen years old."

"That's a huge age gap," he said softly, but deep in his mind he couldn't help but think, "But the gap between the two of us is much bigger. What am I thinking? I'm practically old enough to be her father considering Potter and I are the same age."

"I suspected that he would be cheating on me but I had to keep the appearances up after all, it wasn't time for me to come and get Harry," Usagi said, "It wasn't until we defeated the last threat at home and everything in the plan was completed that I came here."

Severus eyed her curiously and said, "So it wasn't just coincidence that you and the other professors know how to protect and defend so well. You guys were warriors."

Usagi gasped and covered her lips. "I can't believe I just blurted that part out," she said mentally, panicking. "I'm sorry, but it's getting late so I should get going," she said, standing up and bowing slightly.

She was about to leave when Severus grabbed her by the hand, causing her to turn around in shock. "Please, tell me everything," he said.

"Promise that you won't tell the others," Usagi whispered. The last thing she needed was to have her family find out about her past and start to fuss over her every movement.

Severus thought about it and then nodded. "If it won't endanger Dumbledore and the others then I won't tell them," he said. He watched as Usagi sat back down, taking a deep breath, and nodded. "Do you want us to talk here or do you want to go somewhere more private?" he asked.

Usagi took the hand holding hers with the other and just smiled. "Come, I know the perfect place to talk and where you can truly understand everything," she said. Taking his hand in hers, she stood up and led him away from prying eyes. Severus didn't notice but with each step they took away from civilization, they were slowly vanishing into thin air until they were gone completely.

/-/

"Where is she?" Haruka shouted, pacing back and forth in her dormitory's living room. She ignored the curious eyes of the Golden Trio, the sighing from her two friends and adopted daughter. "They've been gone for hours. They should've been back by now!"

"Oh, Ruka, stop exaggerating," Michiru said, "They've only been gone for one hour."

"But they should've been back by now," Haruka repeated, "I mean, honestly how long does it to buy several supplies."

"You make it sound like Usagi-mama was probably kidnapped and held hostage," Hotaru said, glancing through her book.

Haruka's entire body froze as she slowly turned around and stared at Hotaru in fear. "Don't even joke about that!" she shouted, jumping up, pointing at her. She paused and held a hand to her face as she was quiet with her girlfriend and daughter staring at her curiously. "Unless it is what happened then…OH MY GOD!" She quickly rushed to the door, only to be held back by Michiru.

"Ruka, you better calm down," she said. When she saw that Haruka wasn't listening to her, she sighed and took hold of a large textbook and slammed it down on her head, at times like this, not even the threat of a couch can distract Haruka.

/-/

Severus stared at Usagi in complete shock, or at least that's what it looks like to the blonde. He had taken her to the supposedly haunted house where she proceeded to tell him the entire story from her life in Silver Millennium to the life she lived in Japan. As he listened about the part of her ex-fiancé, he couldn't believe that there was anyone so stupid to throw away a rare jewel as the young professor. Usagi is as he had said, a rare jewel, no matter how hard he might now want to admit. She's beautiful yet she sees herself as plain; she's kind yet firm when she has to be; she's strong yet frail at same time. Often time, he would pass by his students and he would hear how popular the DADA teacher was, even to his own household.

"How exactly did you know about the betrayal?" Severus couldn't help but ask. He had a feeling that there was something the princess was not telling him.

Usagi just smiled and said, "It's a secret." She giggled when she saw him look at her with an annoyed look on his face that almost resembled a pout; she sighed and shook her head slightly. "I had some inside informer who told me," she said. She stood up and tried to pat the dust off her dress. "I hope that you won't be treating me any differently now that you know the truth."

"I won't," Severus said with a smirk on his face. "I never treated Potter as a pampered hero like the others so you know that it doesn't matter to me who you are." He stood up and began to walk out the door. "So are you prepared for the ball, it is just two days away?" he said, glancing at her.

"Is it mandatory for the professors to have a date?" she asked.

"No." Severus glanced at her and watched as she was quiet in thought. "Did somebody ask to take you?" he asked, teasing her. He ignored the clench in his chest when he asked that.

Usagi shook her head. "No, I was just wondering," she replied.

The two were already heading back to the school when they heard a voice, shouting, "Professor Snape." They turned around to see a tall man about Usagi's age with light brown hair holding a broom with one hand and a luggage with the other.

AN: So who is that man who called out to the two? I'm sorry to say that you'll have to wait for the next chapter for that. R&R


	15. AN

**Author's Note:**

I had just wrote the prologue to my new story, **Himitsu**, under the Naruto category.

Summary: Nine children had just arrived in Konoha and appeared to be very similar to some well known characters, but who are they? And also, why the hell are these children playing matchmaker to some of the boys?

The prologue is a bit confusing since it deals with the birth of a girl named Himitsu and then goes straight to 18 years into the future, but I promise that as you continue to read the next chapters, you'll start to like it.

So far, I've only received one review from the story and I've just posted it up on 12/20/07, so I'm actually hoping to achieve more reviews, at least ten, before I post up the next chapter. If you have any questions, then please don't hesitate to ask me. Just send me a message to my email or I'll reply to your review.

And I'm really sorry about not posting up the next chapter to this story. Since right now I'm on break from school, hopefully, I can update the next chapter. To be honest, I was feeling a bit dejected about the number of reviews my recent chapters have been receiving, comparing to the first chapter. I was thinking that everyone was starting to lose interest in them. But as I read over the reviews I've been getting, I couldn't help but feel happy that there are people that likes my stories enough to continue reading since day one.

Thank you for your cooperation and happy holidays to you all.


	16. Chapter 15

Ch15

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Sailor Moon and nor do I own Harry Potter.

Oliver Wood had just arrived at Hogsmeade with hopes of seeing his old school during his vacation. It was then when he had spotted his old Potions professor on what, surprisingly, appeared to be a date. He called out his name and when the girl he was with turned around, Oliver felt his heart beat fast. The young woman was by far the most beautiful he had ever seen with long blond hair and big blue eyes, it was almost like the vela he had seen in his last year during the TriWizard Tournament.

"Mr. Wood," Severus said, "A pleasure to see you again." Underline meaning, 'what in the world are you doing here? You already graduated.'

"Oh is this someone you know, Severus?" the blonde asked.

"First name basis means that they must be pretty close, Oliver concluded silently, "Judging on age, I doubt it's anything romantically, rather than father and daughter relation."

Severus pointed at Olive and said, "This is an old student of mine that graduated two years ago, Oliver Wood." He then turned to the teenager and said, "This is Serenity Potter; she is the professor for the Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Really, but you're so young," Oliver said in a shocked tone.

Usagi just laughed and said, "I'm just twenty years old. And I assure you that I'm no amateur for that subject."

"Ah," Oliver whispered. As he thought about her name, despite how lovely it sounded, he couldn't help but ponder over the last name. "Potter? Any relation to Harry Potter?" he asked.

Usagi smiled and said, "Yes, he's my younger brother." By the shocked and disbelieving look on his face, she knew what he was thinking. "Not many people knew of my existence other than the headmaster of Hogwarts and the head of the Gryffindor House," she said, "Also I've been in Japan for the past sixteen years, so that's why you've never heard about me." She held out a hand as Oliver took it and they shook. "May I ask what is your connection of Harry?"

"We were in the same house and I was his Quidditch captain since he was a first year," Oliver said.

"Since he was a first year, huh? What was his position?" she asked.

"A seeker, and the best Hogwarts had ever seen," Oliver replied with pride, almost as if he was the father of the boy they were talking about.

"Father was also a very talented seeker," Usagi said. She glanced over to Severus and added in a playful tone, "With a competitive streak against the Slytherins against Lucius Malfoy and Severus over here."

Severus rolled his eyes an began to head towards the direction of the school. "And he had a knack for breaking rules just like his father," he sneered in annoyance. "And as acquainted as you two are getting, we should head back before that man decides to trail after us and accuse me of doing something dishonorable to you." (1)

"Who are you talking about?" Usagi asked, "I know that Uncle Dumbledore would never do anything like that."

The pale man turned around and questioned her with a glance, wondering if she was joking. "I'm talking about Mr. Ten'oh," he said, "You know, the man who threatens me every single time he sees me with you, even if we meet by coincidence."

"Ruka-chan?" Usagi whispered. Her head tilted to the side in question.

Oliver scratched his head and wondered out loud, somewhat in a dejected tone, "I thought Ms. Serenity was going steady with you, Professor Snape."

"Call me, Mr. Snape, Mr. Wood, since I'm no longer your professor, there's no need to call me as such," Severus said in a cold tone, "And I am not 'going steady', as you would like to call it, with Serenity. I am just assisting her in buying supplies for her class."

"Severus, you are talking about Ruka-chan, right? The offensive professor?" Usagi asked.

"What other Ten'oh can I be talking about?" Severus asked.

"But…Ruka-chan's a girl," Usagi said.

The look on Severus' face was actually quite hilarious for Oliver. He had to bite his bottom lip tightly, in fear of laughing out loud, which would probably embarrass the potions professor and give him a reason to poison him. During the even years he had spent in Hogwarts, the only faces that Severus had ever made were those of seriousness, prideful, or smug kinds. When Usagi had corrected Severus about this person's gender, Severus's jaw dropped comically in a crooked manner and his eyes bulged out, almost like fish out of water.

"A woman? Are you sure?" Severus asked.

"I've seen her naked before, so yes, I'm sure," Usagi said.

"But she looks like a man, acts like one too," Severus shouted, acting nothing like his usual self, causing Oliver to wonder if he was drunk, "And she's in love with another woman!?"

"What's wrong with homosexuality? Love is love, regardless of gender," Usagi argued, "I don't know why everyone makes such a big deal over this. Back in Japan, BL is pretty popular with the girls and I'm sure that around the world as well."(2)

Trying to divert his attention from Severus so he could prevent himself from exploding from laughter, Oliver asked, "What does BL stand for?"

"BL stands for 'Boys Love' or as we would like to call it yaoi or shonen-ai(3)," Usagi replied, "Pretty much it's boy on boy." The men's faces grew paled, but Usagi didn't take notice as she continued, "There's also yuri or shojo-ai(4), which is girls falling in love with other girls. I don't know if it's as popular as yaoi, though." She smiled apologetically at them; finally taking notice of their pale faces, but not knowing the reason, she asked, "Are you two all right?"

"Please tell me that you're not interested in those genres of reading," Severus said in what almost resembled a pleading voice.

"I read them from time to time," Usagi replied, shrugging her shoulders, "But I'm not too obsessed with them. One of my old friends, Minako, loves to read them though; she'll read anything that deals with love and romance, but more specifically, she loves to drool over the hot guys in the books or over the 'hot sex scenes' as she would like to call them."

Severus just shook his head as he muttered, "All I want to do know is to get back to the castle and get this conversation out of my head." He quickly turned around and began to stride rapidly to his destination.

Oliver watched in puzzlement at his old professor's back. He turned his head over to Usagi, who was giggling, and grew amazed at how she could do something to embarrass that man and not get hexed or poisoned by him. When she turned towards him, Oliver jumped and felt his heart quicken. "He's a lot of fun to tease, isn't he?" he heard her ask.

"A lot of fun to tease," Oliver repeated. He just gaped at her as he added, "I'm surprised that you managed to survive after all this."

Usagi just laughed as she wrapped an arm around one of his. "Well, I am a survivor," she said.

Severus glanced back to see the two laughing and conversing as if they were old friends. He turned back around and made sure that his grip on the bags was strong before continuing on his way. "Those two should get together," he muttered, "They seem compatible with each other, personality and age wise."

/-/

Setsuna watched as two warriors continued on their training with several people. "In just two more days, Endymion will attack," she said softly, "We must prepare for it immediately."

"Don't forget we also need the perfect timing or else it won't work," the shorter of the warriors said.

The other one just laughed and clapped her hands. "I can't wait to see the look on that bastard's face when he finds out," she said happily, "Hey, do you think it's possible for you to record it and send it to me."

Setsuna laughed as she shook her head. "I'll do more than that," she said, "I'll record his face and his beatings." Several cheers of agreement followed around the area.

"So, how's the princess's love life?" someone in the shadows asked.

Setsuna sighed as an annoyed look grew on her face. "Let's just say that we should just leave the courting to the gods and goddesses. Severus believes that he's too old for her and Usagi-hime believes that despite the feelings she might have for him, he won't look at her that way," she pouted.

Everyone in the area had to stop themselves from laughing, after all it's not everyday that you'll see the very mature guardian of the time gates act like a child. "Don't worry, everything will be all right," another warrior said.

"That's right, our king acted the exact same way towards our queen and now look at the two of them now. Madly in love with two kids and one more on the way," another one said.

Setsuna sighed and said, "I know, but sooner or later the gods up there will end up putting on bets to see when they'll admit their feelings for each other or until someone else comes along." All of a sudden feeling tired, Setsuna sat down on a nearby chair. "How did your king confess to her in the end?" she asked, silently trying to come up with a plan to help her princess's love life get back on track.

"Oh, nothing a little jealousy couldn't fix," one of them said, "Without the queen's intention, of course."

"Not to mention, her nearly dieing," another one added.

"Just let things go with the flow, Setsuna," one said, "Everything will turn out right in the end, you'll see."

/-/

The minute Severus step foot into the castle, a stampede could be heard heading right towards him. Getting this dreaded feeling, he slowly turned his head to see Haruka running at him with murder in her eyes. "SNAPE!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, causing the poor man to fear for his life. Haruka grabbed him by the collar and began to shake him while screaming at the top of her lungs, "Where's Koneko-chan? What have you done to her?" Severus couldn't answer back, due to the constant shaking of his body, but Haruka could only think of the worst outcome. "I knew it! You did something to her! You probably raped her and dumped her body somewhere, didn't you? You filthy son of a…"

"What are you doing, Ruka-chan?" Usagi asked. She had just walked in to see Haruka demanding answers from the potions master and accusing him of rape, which she highly doubts the man would do.

Haruka continued to glare at Severus as she said, "Don't bother me now, Koneko-chan. I'm trying to figure out what this bastard did to you."

Oliver's narrowed slightly as he inched towards Usagi. "Is he always like this?" he whispered.

Usagi just sighed and shook her head. "Yep, and by the way, Ruka-chan's a girl," she replied. Oliver's mouth dropped open as he eyed the tomboyish woman, trying to see if she was telling the truth. Usagi walked over to Haruka and pulled her by the ear, away from the suffocating man. "Ruka-chan, for the last time, Severus didn't do anything to me, so I would really appreciate it if you would stop thinking that he's plotting with Endymion and trying to kill me," she scolded.

"But, Koneko-chan, this man arrived without you, so what else am I supposed to think?" Haruka whined, almost like a child whose parents kept insisting is lieing.

Usagi rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "I was only a few seconds behind him. Honestly, you really need to stop acting like this," Usagi replied, "I don't need you to go all crazy like this all year long."

Haruka was about to cave in to her princess's wishes when she noticed Oliver watching Usagi. Suddenly her overprotective radar began to spark as she stomped over to the confused and intimidated teen, shouting, "Who are you and what are you doing so close to Koneko-chan?"

Usagi slapped her forehead as she muttered, "She's never going to stop, is she?"

Severus fixed his collar as he said, "Better him than me."

(1) The reason why Severus uses male terms while referring to Haruka is because he still believes that she's a guy.

(2) Basically, I don't really understand why people go all crazy about the whole homosexuality relationships since I agree with Usagi and don't mind it much.

(3) Shonen-ai means boys-love (guy on guy)

(4) Shojo-ai means girls-love (girl on girl)


	17. Chapter 16

Ch16

Ch16

AN: Here is the long awaited sixteenth chapter of the story which was last updated in December. Thank you for all who were patient and I can't wait to see what you'll think of this one.

Next chapter will have the arrival of the inners and Mamoru and we'll see who were the two Setsuna was secretly meeting form time to time. Review at the end!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Sailor Moon and nor do I own Harry Potter.

* * *

Severus stared on with an annoyed look on his face. It wasn't enough that the Gryffindors welcomed Oliver Wood back with open arms and loud cheering, making him take points away, not that they care. No, it was the fact that everyone couldn't help but gossip about the Quidditch player and the DADA professor being together, since the two were seen almost glued to the hip. That's preposterous. Serenity and Mr. Wood? Why would those two even consider dating if they had just met for a few hours? People don't just fall in love with seeing each other for the first time like those foolish childish fairy tales muggles tell their children. Another annoying gossip was that Mr. Wood should be looking over his back since the potions master will be planning to kill Mr. Wood for stealing Serenity away from him.

"I swear when I get my hands on the brat who started that rumor, house points will be the last thing he has to worry about." Severus felt a smirk grow on his face as he imagined torturing the unfortunate child. And if he was lucky, his victim would be the younger Potter. Forgetting that he was in a public corridor and not in his private chamber, Severus chuckled in a deep sinister tone.

Hotaru and the Golden Trio, as Harry and his friends were often called, were walking in at that exact moment down that corridor. They were standing right behind the potions master as they watched him act like he had just lost his mind.

"Blimey, I guess all those potion fumes he's been inhaling really did make him go crazy," Ron whispered to his friends.

Hermoine elbowed the redhead. "Ron, that's our potions professor you're talking about," she hissed.

Harry rolled his eyes as he watched his two friends once again have a lovers quarrel. "Let's just get out of here unless you really want to get house points taken away and detention as well," he said.

Hotaru just continued to watch the two arguing friends continue their spat as they walked away from the still muttering professor. "These two are just like Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa," she said silently, thinking back to the old times before the inners' betrayal, which still seems strange to the Saturn princess.

The inners would never betray the moon princess like this since they were connected much closer than the outers are, especially for the Venus bloodline, which is much closer in DNA and is the leader of the inners as well. It makes no sense for Minako to double cross Usagi…unless there's another part that they're missing. Hotaru stopped in her tracks as she tried to figure it out. If the inners betrayal really is a hoax, then why continue and not tell the outers or Luna and Artemis a thing? What's the real purpose of their infidelity?

"Hotaru?" Harry had noticed that Hotaru just froze up wit ha serious look on her face. "Hotaru, is everything all right?" he asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Hotaru looked up to see her three friends look at her curiously. She quickly smiled and said immediately, "Yeah, everything's fine. I'm just thinking that I know what got Professor Snape in a foul mood." The Gryffindor trio looked at each other and then towards Hotaru, silently asking her for the answer. "Remember how everyone assumed that Oliver and Usagi-mama are going out just because they've been spending some time together?" she was replied with three nods. "Well, there's another rumor circulating around about how Oliver is gonna get killed by Professor Snape for 'stealing his girl' quote-unquote." She glanced backwards where she believes Severus was probably still standing and still muttering to himself. "And judging by that dark chuckling he's doing, he's most likely to be imaging himself torturing the person who started that rumor and pretending that it's Harry the one he's torturing."

"Me?" Harry blurted out, pointing to himself, "Why would he be imagining that I'm the one spreading rumors about my sister?"

"Because he doesn't like you and because it's your sister," Ron guessed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Anyway so what's the plan for the dance tomorrow night?" Hermoine asked, trying to change the subject.

"Serenity said that she has an outfit for me so it would match Hotaru's," Harry said, "Why don't we meet over at Serenity's dormitory at six since the dance will start at seven?"

"That's a great idea," Hotaru said. "If you guys need help with anything, I'm sure Haruka-papa and the others would be glad to help."

"Hey Harry," Oliver said, walking in the hallway. The others looked at the old graduate and greeted him back. "Have you seen your sister around? She told me that she needed my help with something."

"Hey, Oliver, are you and Professor Serenity going out?" Ron asked, quite bluntly.

"Going out? No, why would anyone say that," Oliver said, "I mean sure she is beautiful, but I'm not one who steals girls away from their guys." He laughed as the underclassmen stared at him in confusion with a large question mark rotating behind their heads. "When I first saw Serenity and Professor Snape together earlier, it looked more like a father helping a daughter with her shopping, but their actions towards each other makes it look like they're much closer than that."

"Well, Snape is the same age as our father that might be why they seem more like father and daughter," Harry said.

"What does age have to do with anything?" Hotaru complained, "Jesus(1), what's with all these close minded people? They can't be in love because of age difference, or they're the same sex, or they can't have more than one marital and sexual partner, and so on and so forth. It just makes me so angry to see everyone so judgmental and too afraid to speak their own mind instead of going with the flow."

"You're more open minded because of Haruka and Michiru, aren't you?" Oliver asked. Hotaru nodded her head.

"What does Professor Ten'oh and Professor Kaioh have to do with anything?" Hermoine asked.

"They're lesbians," Hotaru replied straightforwardly.

"Wait, I thought in order to be lesbians, you need to be a girl," Ron said, scratching his head in confusion.

"Haruka-papa's a girl," Hotaru said, "But I call her that since she acts more like my dad than my mom." Turning to Oliver, she said, "Usagi-mama's back in her room, apparently she's having a meeting with Setsuna-mama and doesn't want anybody interfering."

Oliver stared at Hotaru for a quick second before he asked, "You're actually a great girl, so what are you doing in Slytherin?"

Hotaru looked down and recounted all of her memories to the times back in Silver Millennium when she was viewed as a goddess of death and destruction only, her other title of resurrection was lost and to the time when Mistress Nine was sealed within her body. "It deals with my past," she whispered in a sad tone. She smiled brightly, too fast, as she added, "And besides, regardless of what house we're in, we all have the qualities of the other three houses within us, only one characteristics outshine the others more."

"Hotaru," Haruka shouted, running towards the fifteen year old, "Come here, Setsuna has something to tell us. It's about you-know-who."

Hotaru looked at her adopted 'father' and knew what she meant. She bowed to her friends and ran towards Haruka, who met her halfway. Together they quickly headed off to their rooms, leaving the Gryffindors, old and current, staring behind them in confusion.

/-/

"Tomorrow night? How can you be so sure, Setsuna?" Michiru asked, "Even you can't be too accurate in certain details."

"A source told me," Setsuna replied, "I need you all to be ready at any time since they can attack either during, before, or after the dance."

"How can you be so sure that this source isn't pulling our legs?" Haruka said.

"Because that source is placed there by me," Usagi said, "Tomorrow is the day that all will be revealed and that I ask is that you'll put your trust in me."

"I trust you with my life, koneko, and I will over and over again," Haruka said, "It's just that I don't want you to get hurt again."

Usagi smiled gently. "Everyone's got to get hurt once in their lifetime to truly know how special life is, Ruka-chan," she said, "And don't worry the one who'll be hurt won't be me." She gave the tomboy Setsuna's mysterious smile.

* * *

(1) I didn't mean to sound offensive to anyone when Hotaru said Jesus like that, it's just a form of her expressing herself that time. I often used that word myself, being a Christian and all.


	18. Chapter 17

Ch17

Ch17

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Sailor Moon and nor do I own Harry Potter.

AN: Sorry for the long wait but here is the next chapter of Starting a New Life! Here we will find out the beginning of the battle between the traitors and the ones who are loyal.

For those who wanted more brotherly/sisterly moments for Serenity and Harry, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you!

* * *

Usagi walked back and forth in the living room, as she ran a silver brush through her hair. "We best get ready," she said, "Harry will be here anytime now."

"Usa-mama, everything will be just fine," Hotaru said. She glanced at the person huddled in the shadows of the corner. "Are you okay? Anything you want me too get for you?" she asked.

The figure just shook its head. "So, I'm actually surprised that you're alive, Ren," a low male voice said, "The last thing I heard about you was that you were missing and nowhere to be found with no evidence of your existence."

"Well, I was surprised to come back and find out that you were killed," Usagi said, "Revealing you to Harry is going to be our Christmas present for him, so I don't want you to show yourself to him."

Usagi went into her room to get ready as Hotaru just smiled. "Did you know that Usa-mama likes Professor Snape?" She was ignorant, or rather ignored, of the gagging sounds coming from the shadows. "These two are pretty close to each other."

"Snape? My little Ren is in love with that greasy git!" the shadow shouted.

"What's wrong with Professor Snape?" Hotaru asked.

"For one, he's a bloody Slytherin!"

"So am I."

"You're more decent than the rest of that house. Not to mention that he's old!"

"You mean like you?"

"I love her like she's my own daughter, which also means, he's old enough to be her fucking father!"

"Love knows no boundaries, haven't you ever heard of that? What does age and gender have to do with the happiness of others?"

"But Snape…"

"What do you have against him anyway? I mean, sure he's sarcastic and cruel, only cares about his own house, loves to torment and put down the Gryffindors, hates Usa-mama's father with a great passion…"

"Aren't those reasons enough to be against the union?"

"But despite everything he says and does, he truly does care for Usa-mama." Hotaru watched as steam came rushing out of his ears. "I don't get why you're so upset. I said that she likes him, not that she's in love with him."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? I don't care about that! What bothers me is the fact that they like each other!" the figure shouted.

Usagi walked back out, wearing a long white dress similar to the lunarian royal outfit. Her long hair was tied up into the traditional royal style with a chain around her head with a golden crescent moon hanging in the middle of her forehead. She watched as Hotaru had an amused look on her face as the one in the shadows look like he was about to explode. "What are you two up to?" she asked, looking back and forth between them.

Hotaru just smiled innocently to Usagi as she said, "Nothing, Usa-mama."

"Nothing my foot," the shadow snorted, "if you're pursing a relationship with Snape, you can just forget about it, Ren!"

"What's wrong with me being friends with Severus?" Usagi asked.

"And you're on first name basis too!" the figure shouted. He turned around and banged his head gently on the stone wall. "I can't…believe that someone…I see as a daughter…actually is close to the greasy git," he muttered between each bang.

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Hotaru, can you bring him to Setsuna's room? Harry will be here any minute now," she said. She waved her silver wand in the air, causing a mannequin to appear. With another wave, clothes were donned in the doll, black clothes similar to the clothes worn by the Saturn royals. "Hotaru, you better get ready," she said. She heard the entrance creak open.

"Serenity, are you busy?" Harry asked. He came into the room. He stared at the outfit. It resembled a black tuxedo with a strange purple insignia over where the wearer's heart. A black flowing cape was fastened by a single silver button on both shoulder and draped down to the floor. "Is that my outfit?" he asked.

"Do you like it?" Usagi asked. Harry continued to stare at it in amazement as he slowly nodded his head. "I think it will go nicely with Hotaru's dress," she said. She waved her hand to him. "Come, I'll help you with this," she said with a smile.

Harry watched as Usagi stepped into her room to retrieve something and quickly changed into the outfit handed to him. Sister she may be, but she is still a girl and there was no way that he will undress and remain that way for any girl. He heard her footsteps walk back in; he turned around to see her carry in a dark mahogany chest.

"Oh, that was fast," Usagi said. She glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall. "I've only been in my room for just a minute."

Harry just smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I figured that it was similar to a regular tuxedo then it wouldn't be so hard to put on," he said, trying to hide his nervousness. Hearing no answer, Harry glanced over at his sister to see her stare at him with a thin eyebrow being lifted up and concealed by her bangs.

"Harry? Were you embarrassed?" she asked.

Harry jumped and quickly shook his head. "No, no, I am not embarrassed," he said, chuckling somewhat falsely, "What makes you think that I was?" He then gave off that laugh that signals that he's denying or hiding something behind his back.

Usagi just smiled and shook her head. "Ototo no baka(1)," she said. She placed the chest down on the low table and went to fix the cape. "There's no need for you to feel embarrassed in front of me. When I was younger, my otou-san helped me dress up all the time when my okaa-san couldn't."

While he tried to figure out what she meant, he argued weakly, "But that was when you were 'younger', I'm, what, sixteen!"

Usagi opened the chest and took out a silver comb. "Oh hush, my adopted parents helped me dress even when I got older. You should've seen the traditional clothes for festivals that we wore in Japan." She took him by the shoulders and turned him towards her. "Now, hold still while I tame your hair," she said.

In a short span of three minutes, Serenity had managed to do what no one had done before, she actually did tame his wild bush of hair. How she had managed to make it look a bit messy but neat was beyond him, but he didn't care. He actually enjoyed having that comb go through his locks and the feel of his sister's fingers making the hair stay in place. He had never had anyone help him like this before…and it felt nice.

Serenity gave him a tight hug. "Now you look ready to court a princess," she whispered into his ear.

Harry stared at Usagi, his green eyes becoming focused on the moon shaped charm and on the silver moon on top of the chest. "You're able to access the moon's powers and you decorate you own with it. Why is that?"

Usagi just smiled as she patted him on the head. "You'll see soon enough," she said.

Harry frowned at her sentence. "Don't say that. You remind me of the headmaster when you do," he complained. Usagi just laughed.

Harry heard the door open and turned around. His green eyes bulged out and his jaw dropped. Standing in the doorway of her room was Hotaru, and man, did she look beautiful. If he hadn't known better, he would've thought that she was some ethereal being.

Hotaru wore a long dark purple dress that started out tight around her upper body and then flared out below her waist. The area around her shoulders and arms were bare with a dark lavender collar around her neck. Between the parts of her bangs, she also wore a charm, just like his sister, only hers looks like a lilac 'h' with a curved tail and a line going across the stem(2). On her face, there wasn't a single trace of make up other than a light pink lip gloss.

Harry just stared at his date with his jaw slacked open. "Come on, Harry, snap out of it," he tried to scold himself, "Say something, don't just stand there like an idiot."

Hotaru tilted her head. "Are you okay, Harry?" she asked. She glanced down at her outfit as she held her arms out. "Is there something wrong with my dress?" she asked, "Maybe I should change into something else."

"NO!" Harry shouted, causing Hotaru to jump and Usagi to laugh. His face turned a deep red color when he saw that Hotaru was trying to hold her laughter in while his sister leaned against the sofa as she laughed to her heart's content. "I mean…" he quickly glanced down from embarrassment as he finished softly, "…it looks great on you."

Hotaru watched Usagi took deep breaths that she didn't get to have while laughing and then turned to see Harry looking very humiliated. Smiling, she walked quietly towards her escort; when he looked up at her, she kissed him on the cheek, causing him to flush a much deeper red, if possible.

/-/

There was a giant Christmas tree decorated with glass multicolored spheres to candles was situated in the middle of the circular room. Round tables were placed surrounding the hall leaving space between the tree and them for the students to dance. The hall was filled with students from 1st year to their 7th. Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws were mingling around the dance floor and at the tables while the Slytherins opted to stay in their own groups farther away from everyone else.

Hotaru and Harry were talking with the rest of their friends in Gryffindors as their outfits were admired by those around them. "Hotaru, your dress is beautiful! Where did you get it?" "Hey, Harry, you and Hotaru have the same corresponding outfits. Trying to act closer to each other, huh?" With all the questions being thrown at them from both sides, the popular couple just blushed and smiled as they held hands.

Hotaru looked towards Michiru and Haruka who were standing in front of the tree, playing the instruments they performed with for a long time. Michiru was wearing a light aquamarine colored dress that has only one strap over her right shoulder with a trident-like symbol(3) on the fasten. A violin was tucked between her chin and her left shoulder as she played the instrument. Haruka was wearing a pale yellow suit also with a strange symbol over her heart, it resembled a bit like the letter H with a straight line going down the middle with a small circle at the bottom end(4). With her girlfriend, she was playing a piano duet along with the violin. Hotaru then glanced over to the doors opening and gasped in anticipation, causing others to look at her. "Usa-mama," she said softly.

All eyes were turned on the DADA professor as she walked into the hall which then shifted towards Oliver Wood who was dressed in an all white suit. Everybody watched Oliver held out his hand and when they saw Usagi took hold of it, the whole room exploded in whispers and squeals of 'I told you so'. But not every eye was as happy or pleased with the scene.

The minister, Cornelius Fudge, along with the pervious year Hogwarts High Inquisitor, Dolores Umbridge, sat with the professors angrily and suspiciously eyeing the young professor and the previous graduate as they made their way to the table for the educators. Among the professors, a pair of angry black eyes watched as the young couple came closer to the table; the reason for the anger, this person does not know, but one thing is for certain, its is triggered by the approaching pair.

"Serenity, my dear, you look beautiful," Minerva said, embracing Usagi. She pulled apart slightly to study the outfit. "Ever since you were little, I remember your fascination with the moon," she said, thinking of the past, "And here you are, over ten years later, still fascinated by that orbiting rock." Then she remembered the uninvited guest and rolled her eyes. "Serenity, I don't suppose you know Dolores Umbridge, she was Hogwarts High Inquisitor," she said, with a slight sneer in her tone.

"Ah, the person who replaced Uncle Albus last year," Usagi said, "I hear such…wonderful stuff about you."

Dolores just smirked. "Oh? Were they saying how my curriculum is more superior and better suited than what they're really teaching the students? Of course they were," she said, ignoring the professors who were rolling their eyes, "Honestly, the way your teachings are, it's just educating the students to be nothing but violent people who going to be all brawn and no brain."

Usagi glanced at the other professors to see most of them pretending to gag and just smiled. "Sure…if you put it that way," she said.

Cornelius narrowed his eyes as he demanded to know, "What do you mean by that, Ms. Potter?"

"Ms. Potter?" Dolores repeated.

"Yes, apparently, she claims to be the elder sister of our _esteemed_ Harry Potter," Cornelius said.

Usagi narrowed her eyes and was about to retort when she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her. She turned her head to see that Hotaru was the one hugging her with Harry by her side. "Hey, Firefly, Harry…are you guys enjoying yourself so far?" she asked.

"Hai, Usa-mama," Hotaru replied. She looked over to see Cornelius and Dolores staring at her in suspicion. "Ne, Usa-mama, who is that?"

"That's Umbridge, she was the DADA last year," Harry replied, glaring at the two least favorite guests. "The worst ever," he muttered softly. Since Hotaru was standing right next to him, she heard what he said and giggled.

/-/

"It's almost time, isn't it?" Minako asked Mamoru.

"Sixty seconds to go," was the reply right before he kissed her on the lips.

/-/

Setsuna glanced at her allies hidden in the shadows. "Fifty seconds," she said.

/-/

Usagi glanced at the dance floor as she whispered, "Forty seconds," causing some people to look at her.

/-/

"Thirty.."

/-/

"Twenty…"

/-/

"Ten…"

/-/

"**Time..."**

/-/

As soon as Usagi, along with Mamoru and Setsuna said 'Time' in their respected planes, an explosion occurred in front of Usagi on the dance floor, causing everyone to scream and shout as black smoke arose and filled the area. The two from the ministry demanded to know what was going on while the professors stood up to apprehend whoever it was. But just as they were about to take a single step, Usagi held out her hand, signaling them to stop.

"You sure took your sweet time to get here…MAMORU!" she shouted. Usagi stepped onto the dance floor with Hotaru, Michiru, and Haruka rushing to her side.

"Oh?" a deep voice replied in the smoke, "Don't tell me that you were in such a hurry to your death, hime-sama?"

"You're the one who is going to die, you traitor!" Hotaru shouted.

The smoke cleared with the traitors standing on the scorched floor. Minako was clutching tightly onto Mamoru's arm with her body pressed firmly against his. Ami, Rei, and Makoto stood on either side of them with smirks on their faces. Mamoru's dark blue eyes stared at Usagi as they trailed down her body and back up. "If I had known that you can actually look sexy, I would've kept you as my concubine," he said, licking his lips.

Usagi scowled at his statement. "Sorry, but I refuse to be number two in my soul mate's heart," she said. She turned her head to the side as she stared at Minako, who just kept smiling like a mischievous cat. "Never mind the fact that you were never really my soul mate now, were you, _Endymion_?" she said.

Mamoru released a deep chuckle, he closed his eyes and shook his head slightly. When he opened them once more, black flames surrounded all five characters only to disappear with them in different outfits. Mamoru was wearing the black suit of armor of his distant past while the girls wore similar clothes to their sailor outfits only instead of the color white, it was the color black. "Soul mate is a really strong word, Serenity," Mamoru said. He lifted his hand up to his hair as his now black eyes stared hard at Usagi.

"Serenity, do you know them?" Minerva asked, not liking the aura surrounding the man.

"Serenity, you didn't tell them about me? I feel so hurt," he said, acting like he really was hurt. He bowed down extravagantly towards the professors as he said, "It's a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Mamoru Chiba and I am Usagi's fiancé."

"You mean 'was' her fiancé," Haruka said, "The engagement was broken the minute you decided to cheat on her with that faceless slut!"

"Watch your tongue, Uranus, that faceless slut as you called her is your future queen," Rei shouted.

"We already have a queen and she's not it," Michiru yelled back.

Everybody in the hall watched as a tennis-like competition of arguments arose between the two groups with Mamoru and Usagi staring down at each other, one with darkness and lust in his eyes and the other with determination and loathing in hers. While everyone was confused as to what was going on, their questions remained the same. What do they mean, talking about queens and what not? Traitor? Engagement? Just what is going on?

Mamoru blocked out everything and kept focused on Usagi. He had to admit, the despised look in her eyes and the angry look on her face, it just gives him the urge to lock her up and use her as he pleases. "You know, Serenity, I'm not that heartless of a man," he said. He held out his hand and continued, "Surrender and I promise not to be too harsh on you once you become my slave."

Not being able to take any more, Harry ran in between them. "Just who do you think you are?" he shouted, "Like hell I'm going to let you do whatever you want!"

Mamoru looked at him and just snuffed him aside. "And who are you, little boy?" he said, "Don't get in the way of things you don't understand."

"My name is Harry Potter and there's just no way in hell I'm allowing you to hurt my sister," the Boy-Who-Lived shouted.

"Harry Potter, huh?" Mamoru said. He snapped his fingers and pointed at the young brunette, "So you're the boy who's been causing problems for him."

Usagi grabbed Harry by the arms and pushed him behind her. "You leave him out of this, Endymion."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't matter with me since the brat isn't connected with me." Mamoru lifted up a strand of Minako's hair and kissed it gently. "Now are you going to do this the easy way or the hard way, Serenity?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Haruka said, lifting up her henshin pen.

After a shower of light surrounding the outer senshi had vanished, shouts of disbelief rose through when the students discovered Haruka's true gender and the strange outfit they all wore. It was then an outright battle began with Hotaru forming a shield for the students and professors to prevent them from getting hurt and from interfering. The inner scouts and the outer scouts began to attack each other, all showing off their powers and their strengths.

Mamoru just glanced around to see the students' reactions, just as before in Japan, the audience would be shocked to see their precious heroes in action and then start cheering like it was some kind of a game. "I'm surprised that you're allowing them to fight in front of a large audience, Usako," Mamoru said. Usagi just glared at the usage of the old pet name he once gave her. "So you now love the feel of the cheering of your fan base when you battle, huh?"

"Don't mistake me for you," Usagi said. She glanced at the four houses to survey their reactions. "It's a chance for them to witness first hand what their lessons are for."

Mamoru shook his head. "It seems that no matter what I try to tell you, you won't listen to reason," he sighed, "Haven't anyone ever tell you to quit when the odds are against you?" He raised his hand halfway into the air. Surrounding the enclosed area, swarms of darkness rose from the ground only to disperse, leaving youmas in their places. "Now why don't you show me that you got smarter and give up?" he said, smiling or rather smirking at her.

Usagi turned around and started to walk towards her previous destination. She stared at her brother's green eyes and just smiled. "It appears that you haven't notice anything out of ordinary," she said. She turned her head towards the Earthen prince. "You have four of my soldiers with you and only there are eight in total. Do the math."

Mamoru watched as the three outers split up and began to attack the youmas. "Pluto," he whispered, "So tell me, princess, just where is the little guardian of time?" He just chuckled as he continued, "Add one more, it doesn't matter, I will still win in the end."

"You really believe that even after we're defeated, you'll get out of this school alive?" Usagi shook her head. She glanced at the outer scouts and the inner scouts. "Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, come here," she said. When they reached her side, Usagi held out her wand. "Let me tell you this, Endymion, you will never win against us," she said, "Now let me tell you a little secret…I knew what you've been planning to do along." Everybody's eyes widened. "Hotaru, you were wondering about how easily the inner scouts had betrayed me earlier, weren't you?"

"It did seem kind of strange. Venus had always been the closest planet so it makes no sense for Minako to even think about betraying you," Hotaru said. Her eyes widened as she gasped, "Unless."

"I knew what Endymion had been planning on doing, but I had no proof. So I had a little help with my insiders…" Usagi said.

"You really think that my loyal soldiers would even dare to betray me," Mamoru shouted, getting angry at how things weren't going his way.

"_Your_ loyal soldiers?" Michiru repeated, "They were suppose to be loyal to the one person they were meant to protect and that's Serenity. I don't know what you did to make them loyal to you, but…" She turned towards Usagi as she whispered, "He brainwashed them…"

Mamoru just laughed as he clapped his hands. "So the mighty outer senshi have finally figured it out," he applauded, "But even now, it's too late, they've been under my control far past the time to rescue them from my spell."

"Don't count on it, Mamo-chan." All eyes turned to Minako who was sitting on a table with one leg crossed over the knee of the other and one hand balancing her on the table. Her blue eyes glistened like they held some kind of secret as they shifted over to Ami who had her visor over her eyes and her computer in front of her. "Isn't that right, Ami-chan?" she said.

"Mina-chan, you're betraying me?" An angry look appeared on Mamoru's face as his hands clenched tightly, "How could you?"

"Betraying? Isn't the definition of betraying going against where loyalty lies?" Ami asked Minako, "Because I'm pretty sure that we were never loyal to him."

"How? That spell…"

Usagi interrupted, "I must say that your plan would've worked if it wasn't for one tiny detail…they're not the Minako and Ami that you know." She clasped her hands together. "Shall I introduce my insiders to you?" she said, smiling.

"Minako Aino and Ami Mizuno, at your service," the two blue-eyed girls said.

"How are they different than the ones we know?" Haruka said.

"Simple…we're/they're from the future," all three said.

It was silent for a few seconds and then the whole room erupted. "WHAT!?"

* * *

AN: Thank you for being patient! I can't wait for your reviews on if you like this story!!

(1) 'ototo no baka' is pretty much Usagi calling Harry stupid

(2) its suppose to be Saturn's symbol

(3) its suppose to be Neptune's symbol

(4) its suppose to be Uranus' symbol


	19. Chapter 18

Ch18

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Sailor Moon and nor do I own Harry Potter.

**AN**: I would like it if you would assist me. In my profile, there is a poll going on, and I would appreciate the help.

* * *

Severus walked through the stone walled corridors as the students parted a way for him before continuing on to their classes. He looked on, amazed a how normal everyone has been acting, considering what had happened several days ago.

_(where we left off last chapter)_

"_The future?" Endymion repeated. At first, he just stared in shock for a few minutes before closing his eyes, chuckling, "Nice try, Serenity, but I doubt that…"_

"_Doubt what, __**Mamo-chan**__," Venus sneered, "Doubt that what she said is right? Or doubt the fact that the supposedly stupid princess had anticipated your 'brilliant scheme' for ultimate power?" She just smirked as she watched the dark prince tremble in anger and in humiliation with a frustrated frown on his face. "Oh, sorry, did I hit a nerve?" She lifted up the hand lying on her bent knee and inspected her nails. "By the way, your 'love making' skills needs some work, even my husband did a much better job than you when he was a virgin."_

_Mercury's face turned red as she gasped, "Venus, really! Do you have to be so crude?" She shook her head and sighed, "Not everybody enjoys hearing about your sex life."_

"_If you two are from the future then that must mean the present Minako and Ami are there right now," Endymion said, "How…"_

"_One of the many perks of having the time guardian as a loyal soldier," Mercury said. The two blue-eyed soldiers got up and stood beside their princess. With each step that they took, the black areas of their uniforms turned back to their original white colors._

"_Isn't it the time guardian's duty to not interfere with whatever is going on?" Endymion said. The other two soldiers stood behind him with their eyes blank and their faces devoid of emotions. He turned to his captive soldiers. "By doing so, she would be violating her rights and should be punished."_

"_Unless she was helping you is that what you mean?" Usagi said, "If you must know, Setsuna did not tell me anything, I knew it from the start." She turned her head to watch the outer senshis walked closer to her. "True, she is forbidden to interfere with what goes on in time, but, on the other hand, everyone has an exception once in a while, especially if it is for the greater good." Her eyes glanced over to her adulterous ex-fiancé. "I would watch out if I were you," she said, pointing at him._

"_What?" Endymion turned around when he heard Mars and Jupiter scream in pain. The two females clutched their heads with their bodies bent forward as their voices were filled with anguish. "What's going on?" he demanded to know._

"_It appears that we might've miscalculated the proportions a bit," a familiar voice said. He turned around to see another Mercury standing there with the visor over her eyes. She glanced behind at Venus. "What do you think?"_

"_How am I supposed to know?" Venus asked, "You're the genius of the group, not me."_

_**(Future senshis will have the letter F in front of their names to prevent confusion and due to my laziness of typing out the full word future)**_

"_You're late, Mercury, Venus," F-Venus said placing her hands on her hips, "And the rest of you were suppose to come in a few minutes ago."_

"_Sorry about that," F-Jupiter said as she stepped forward from what appeared to be out of thin air fro the residents of Hogwarts but out of the time gates for the senshis. "Venus wanted a more dramatic entrance."_

_Endymion watched in shock as the two brainwashed soldiers' uniforms turned back to their rightful colors. With a single glance, one could tell the difference between the present and future senshis' outfits. All in all, the senshis from the future appeared to be more powerful with a stronger aura than the present ones. Mars and Jupiter fell to their knees. They stared blankly at the floor as their screaming had ceased. No movement from them were detected with their arms laid lifelessly at their sides._

_Usagi raised an eyebrow at her dead-like senshi. "What on earth did you put in that potion, Mercury?" she asked._

_Mercury began listing a few ingredients, such as herbs and pollen from flowers gathered on the other planets. "I would mention what they do, but I'm afraid I'll just confuse you guys. The king helped me out with the making of it," the younger blue-haired senshi said, shrugging her shoulders. "Do you know that he's a master when it comes to brewing potions?"_

_Usagi shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know," she replied, "I never met him." She felt a huge blast of wave rush towards her and instinctively raised up the shields around her. When the attack hit and made contact with the force field, usagi looked towards the enraged prince. "That was rude," she said._

_Endymion reached for his sword attached to his waist. He pulled it out of the sheath and growled angrily like a dog that feels threatened as he watched the moon princess and Venus princess talk about the mysterious king in the future. "Don't…ignore me!" he shouted. He swung the sword down with a black wave of energy hitting the force field once more._

_Usagi just eyed him like he was a child throwing a tantrum and was waiting to be scolded. "Haven't anyone ever told you it is rude to interrupt a conversation?" she asked. She shook her head and sighed disappointedly. 'Even my first years have better mannerisms than you."_

_Enydmion snarled and was about to retort when he heard somebody moan. He turned to see the two released senshis shaking their heads and looking around all confused. "Shit," he muttered. Despite all the back draws he had predicted that might happen, switching the present soldiers with those from the future and having said warriors as allies were not one of them._

"_Okay, can someone kindly explain to me what the hell just happened?" Jupiter asked. She stood up and glanced around. "Where the hell are we?"_

"_Jupiter, welcome back," Saturn said, running to give her a hug; she was ecstatic to see her back to normal._

"_Thanks," the brunette said, rubbing her neck, smiling sheepishly. She then stopped for a second before asking, "Did I go somewhere?"_

"_Okay, why do I feel so disoriented," Mars demanded to know. "The last thing I remember is Mamoru-san desperately called a meeting, saying that there's some urgent news about Usagi and then nothing." She studied the surroundings and immediately froze. "Why are there doubles of us?"_

"_Greetings and welcome back to earth," came a voice from behind her. Mars turned around and screeched, jumping up. F-Mars stood right behind her with a blank look on her face. "It's so nice to finally see you," she joked with a grin, "I'm your twin sister."_

_Mars looked bemused. "I don't have a twin sister," she said seriously._

_Endymion looked livid. His blue eyes were narrowed at the happy little reunion. Shadows on the floor rose up into the air, warping into shapes before dispersing and leaving more of the monsters they've seen before, each one as ugly as the one before it._

"_Just what in the world are those things?" Ron asked Hermoine, who shook her head in shock._

_Neville took a deep breath and swallowed. "I don't know, but I hope we never have to go against it," he whispered. _

"_I'm more curious as to what's going on," Ginny said, peeking from behind her brother. "Didn't you hear them call Professor Serenity 'queen'? and how in the world did the other professors and Hotaru do all those stuff?"_

_Finally snapping out of her stupor, Hermoine gasped and clapped her hands together. "Remember that story Professor Serenity and Hotaru told us about? You know, the one about the moon?"_

"_You mean the one where the moon's really made out of cheese and not rocks like the muggles said," one of the younger Gryffindors said,_

_Hermoine turned to him and looked at him with a 'what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about' expression as she said, "WHAT?" She shook her head and continued, "NO! Remember the one about the ancient kingdom with the soldiers sworn to protect the princess?"_

"_Isn't that what we're learning in DADA? You know, with the planetary powers and all?" a Ravenclaw nearby asked._

"_But why would they teach us all these stuff. Oh my god! You don't really think we're gonna go to war, do you?" a Hufflepuff asked._

"_If you ask me, the whole Potter family is crazy," a Slytherin said with a smug look on his face._

"_Well nobody asked you," a Gryffindor shouted._

"_San! Ni! Ichi!" After those words were shouted by the DADA professor, all the clatter stopped, the mouths were closed shut, and all eyes turned to her. The last time a class ignored the countdown warning Serenity was giving them, it resulted the whole class in charge of cleaning the entire castle floor (the hallway and classroom alike) by themselves with their hands and no magic. Expecting sympathy from their other professors, they were shocked to hear that in Japan, it was the student's job and responsibility to clean the schools everyday, not the caretakers. It was bad enough that they spent the whole night and day after cleaning, resulting in aching, tired, and sore bodies, but it was worse to find out that they were still responsible for all the work they had missed. Luckily, the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs never had any scuffle between them and considering they're always in the same class, it's not that hard, but for the 7__th__ year Gryffindors and Slytherins, that was the worst experience ever. And let's just say that the punishment taught the raw and aching bodies a lesson the other professors had been trying to teach since the school's beginning._

_Endymion, along with the rest of the inners, were shocked to see the obedience that was shown. The other professors were quite use to the scene and paid no mind to what was going on, only focused on the grotesque creatures' movements. The ones from the ministry were suspicious of the fact that the entire school student body had instantly done what one person had ordered them to do, probably trying to overthrow the ministry no doubt._

"_How did you…" Endymion eyed the students' pale white faces for a second before shaking his head. "Never mind," he muttered, "It doesn't matter…'cause in the end, YOU'LL ALL DIE!" He gestured the youmas to attack, only to have sixteen different attacks, each from the senshis located on either side of Usagi. He staggered back with his teeth gnashed together and his fists, one still holding a sword, trembling at his sides. _

"_What's the matter, Endy? Senshi got your tongue?" F-Jupiter said. "I don't know what you're so surprised about. Who did you think won those battles in the past?"_

"_Well it certainly wasn't him," F-Uranus snorted. She placed her hands on her hips as she turned her head to face her past counter-part._

_Uranus nodded her head in agreement. "We're the ones who practically did all the work. He just shows up with his pathetic rose and feeble speech," she said, "Out of all of us who needed to be rescued, it was mostly him."_

"_Wasn't he the one who keeps getting kidnapped and then brainwashed?" Saturn asked, tilting her head slightly to the side while tapping her pointer finger against her cheek._

"_Pretty much," F-Mercury replied, "The students really enjoyed hearing those embarrassing stories of him. Majority of the time, they couldn't even believe he always wore that green jacket."_

_F-Venus made a face. "Tell me about it," she muttered, shivering in disgust. "What a fashion disaster? Can you believe he still wore that outfit right before taking me to bed? Talk about a major turn off." _

_The audience around them just stared blankly at the group socializing and talking as if they weren't in the middle of a battle. They were either too confident or too stupid, nobody knew. But what they do know is that their talking was making their enemy upset._

"_Stop talking about me," Endymion growled._

_F-Jupiter snorted and stared down at him. "Or you'll what? Throw a child's tantrum again?"_

"_Face it, Endy, without that cousin of yours helping you, you wouldn't even be able to do all this," F-Venus said, "All you're doing now is just proving how easily beaten you are."_

_His eyes flashed red with anger as his body trembled in frustration. Endymion grabbed the edge of his black cape and threw it over his shoulder. In a single movement, he disappeared._

"_That…has got to be __**the**__ most anticlimactic battle ever," Uranus said, staring at the place where the prince was standing last._

"_Please tell me he didn't just did what I thought he did," Harry said in disbelief._

"_He…ran away?" Hermoine said from her side of the room._

"_Ran the bloody hell away," Ron added in with his eyes wide open._

"_JUST WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE?" Cornelius shouted at the top of his lungs. He pointed at Serenity, who didn't look too surprised at the turn of events, and continued, "USING THE STUDENT BODY TO TAKE OVER THE MINISTRY, AREN'T YOU? WELL YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT IT! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY, YOU'RE GOING DOWN, YOUNG LADY! CLAIMING TO BE A POTTER AND A PRINCESS, WHAT A HOAX!"_

_Serenity sighed. "Pluto," she said softly. Both present and future Pluto nodded their heads and raised their staff up._

"_WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" this time Dolores was the one shouting, "ARE YOU TRYING TO ATTACK THE MINISTER? THAT IS A STRAIGHT WAY TO GO TO AZKABAN, MISSY…"_

"_Somebody shut them up," Mars muttered as her future counterpart shook her head, muttering, "Thank god they're gone in the future."_

_With the two annoying parrots squawking about in the background, both Pluto's twirled their staff in the air before bringing it down. The whole room became enveloped in light with the female warriors being in the epicenter. When the light vanished, the force shield the present Saturn had placed around them was gone and the future senshis left within the Time Gates. And that wasn't the only thing that vanished, the two Pluto's had eradicated the fight from everyone's memories, other than selected professors and Harry._

_(End Flashback)_

"Oh that's right, Ms. Meioh erased the student body's memories of the fight," Severus thought to himself. He sighed as if trying to wonder why his life was so complicated. Between serving the dark lord and spying for the light and all this drama going on, it's bound to drive one up the walls.

"I can't believe that in a few days, my folks are gonna come to Hogwarts," a student exclaimed excitedly, "They're so gonna freak the minute they see the ghosts."

Severus turned his head to stare at the student, a muggle born, if he remembered from the records. He listened around as he heard several students complain about their parents coming while others were excited and the rest just didn't care. If anybody was wondering the students meant by their parents coming is that Serenity, the leader of everything changes, decided to hold a parents teachers conference to discuss their children's progress. Hogwarts' first official parents teachers conference, this was sure to make the papers, just like when the world found out that Potter brat has a sister.

Wait a minute…Severus thought about the past newspapers and magazines and not one of them had mentioned Serenity Potter, whether they believed it to be true or a lie. He figured it had something to do with that Setsuna character. All of a sudden, he has a impulsive urge to bang his head against the wall several times. How could a reappearance of a girl, once thought to be dead or never knew existed, change everything in the centuries old annual procedure? Not only had she and her guardians created two new classes, practically teaching the students how to fight and get past prejudices, which is still hard for the Slytherins and Gryffindors, due to their rivalry to each other and the earlier ones' bias towards muggle-borns, but she had allowed non-magical parents come and explore the castle like a hotel or tourist attraction. "Just what else is she going to change in my life?" he couldn't help but wonder.


	20. Chapter 19

Ch19

**Disclaimer**: No, I own absolutely nothing.

**AN**: Sorry for the really long wait. Every time I tried to continue the story, I would get sidetracked or held up.

I had written a one-shot HP story called "**Love by Letters**". If you have no problems reading about a female Harry Potter and haven't read the story yet, please do so, it is on my profile. If you have read the story, please review if you haven't and tell me what you think of if.

I had also began a story that's has crossovers with the main storyline of Naruto called "**Tengokugakure**". Please read the warnings in the first chapter before reading the rest of the chapter. If you enjoyed that story, then please review it and tell me.

* * *

It had finally arrived, the day of excitement and fear for many of the students. Few were proud to show off their achievements to their parents and many were horrified of their low scores in their classes. Even the professors were nervous, not really knowing what to tell the parents while trying to figure out how to prevent the biased parents from attacking the muggles. The great hall was filled to the max with the students along with their parents or guardians, they were all practically standing elbow to elbow; everyone could feel the tension in the air along with the anxiety between the students, parents, and professors.

Hoping to ease the tension, Albus stood up and asked for everyone's attentions. "For newcomers, I welcome you to Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and for our old students, welcome back. While we wait for our young hostess and professor, I believe that now is a good time for our students to help their parents understand the rules of the school and introduce yourselves to each other."

"You mean to tell me that this scheme of introducing mudbloods into our school, isn't yours?" one of the parents whose child is in Slytherin asked. Outrage was heard from those who disagreed with the vocabulary used.

"Correct, this idea was mine." Usagi walked into the great hall form the front of the room with her friends and Harry following behind. "I suggest those who are smirking to wipe it off of your face," she ordered, looking particularly at the Slytherin table to see them do that. She turned to Albus and said, "Thanks for waiting, Uncle Albus." The old headmaster nodded his head and sat down. She turned to Harry and Hotaru and told them to go to their table.

Studying the large audience, Usagi smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Serenity Lillian Potter; I am the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. As you all may know, this is the very first time that something known as a parents-teachers conference has been held in Hogwarts. I had hoped that this conference will allow a better understanding to your children's education and behaviors in school away from you. While it is optional to see the other professors, it is mandatory for you to see me, Professor Haruka Ten'oh, our offense professor, and Professor Michiru Kaioh, our defense professor."

Clapping her hands together, Usagi continued, "How many students have remembered to bring that box I handed out in class the other day?" She was greatly pleased to see every hand was up. "Very good, now what I want for you to do is for the students to open the box. In each box, there are two bracelets, one for each guardian that came with you. If you need more, please inform any of us and we'll give you more. Does everyone understand?" Heads nodded in unison causing Usagi to grin. "Now, will the students please put the bracelets on your guardians?"

"What for?" one of the parents asked.

This time, Ami stepped up and elaborated, "In each bracelet, there's a tracking device to enable us to pinpoint you in case you got separated from your child," she explained, "On the other hand, it also acts as a prevention of any of you from using magic during your time here."

Parents from wizarding families expressed their anger. "This is for the protection of those who are muggles," Haruka shouted, getting their attention and shutting them up, "We know full well of the discrimination between the Slytherins and the Gryffindors and those born with no magic. I'm pretty sure that your children had at least told you that we do NOT tolerate any house and blood prejudice."'

Michiru narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend's clear hostile tone. She turned to the audience and warned them, "Students, may I remind you that you are responsible for your parent's actions just as much as they are for yours. If we hear any word of any hostility going on between anyone, both the parents and students will be highly dealt with."

"And don't think that flaunting your title will help you," Usagi told the, "I could care less if you're a member of a royal family or part of the ministry. Respect is not given, it's…"

"Earned," chorused all the students in unison.

Usagi nodded her head. "Good. Bracelet's on," she ordered. Parents watched in amazement as their children quickly did what the young professor had ordered them to do, especially the Slytherins. "Parents, you may begin to head on to the classrooms. Harry, Hotaru, you two may head to our quarters; I already talked to the professors about you two; by the way, Snuffles is waiting anxiously for you two."

"Wait, exactly what is your relationship with Harry Potter?" one of the parents asked.

"She told you that her name is Serenity Lillian Potter," Haruka said, 'So it's obvious that they're related; the two of them are siblings."

"That's impossible! Harry Potter is an only child and there are no records of the Potters having another child!"

"My birth certificate is in their vault," Usagi said," And there were people who were present during my birth, who can tell you that I am the older sibling of Harry Potter, such as Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, or Remus Lupin." She nodded her head slightly to her guards, causing them to leave the room. "Now as the saying goes, time is short, so why don't we start the conference? Students, you are to escort your parents around and make sure that they arrive at Professor Haruka, Professor Michiru and my classrooms. Dismissed," she ordered.

/-/

The old graduates of Hogwarts were quite shocked to see the three new professors were quite young, much younger than Severus Snape when he became the potions master. They were especially shocked to see that in each conference, the females took one family from each house and placed them together to talk about their children.

While Haruka talked to the adults, she had the students battle against each other in a tag team style, Gryffindor and Slytherin vs Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. When one of the parents asked, "Why do you place the teams like that?", the answer was simple; Haruka always replied, "It makes the Gryffindors and Slytherins forget about their '_bitter rivalry' _and just focus more on working together. Sometimes we change the teams to make the strengths fair." When Michiru went to talk to the parents, instead of separating the students into two teams like her girlfriend, she placed all four of the students together and had them team up against several golems made of different substances.

When Usagi met with the parents, she had the children sit right next to their guardians. "This should be interesting," she thought to herself. One Slytherin pureblood with the other three families being muggle born; the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were both past students of Hogwarts but the one in Hufflepuff was a first generation witch. The student's weren't even in the same year; the Gryffindor was a seventh year, the Slytherin in sixth, Raveclaw in fifth and Hufflepuff in first.

"I do like to thank you all for taking your time to come and discuss about your children's education," she said, looking through the large binder that contained all the academic information on the students since September. "There have been no problems, especially in the Gryffindor and Slytherin classes, not after our little understanding of our no tolerance to petty prejudice." She eyed the two rivaling houses and asked, "Isn't that right?", with her reply being fast nods of the head.

"I find that hard to believe, Professor Potter," the father of the Ravenclaw said, "The rivalry between the houses are quite infamous since the days of the founders. What could you have done that broke that contention?"

The Ravenclaw student giggled. "She gave Filch the night off and had the whole class clean the whole floor. None of them were allowed to leave until everything, form the hallways to the classrooms, were all cleaned," she explained, "They didn't finish until the day after and had to miss class and even then they were responsible for all the work they had missed."

The mother of the Hufflepuff asked, "Don't you think that's a little too harsh?"

"Not when their disagreement gets out of hand," Usagi told them, "And I remember specifically that I, along with the other two professors, had warned them about their behaviors towards each other." She turned over to the Slytherin parent and said, "Let's start with Mr. Malfoy over here." She looked through her binder and said, "Not bad of a student, completes all his assignments, achieved high scores on exams, his only problem is that while he is willing to go all out against the Gryffindors and his own house at times, when it comes to Hotaru, he falters a bit."

Lucius Malfoy arched his thin eyebrow at his son. "Hotaru?" he repeated, wondering who this person is.

"Hotaru would be…"

"Usa-mama?" The door to the classroom opened with the said person sticking her head into the room. Hotaru looked a bit apologetic as she said, "Gomen but Harry was wondering if it has finished."

"Hey Hotaru," the Gryffindor said, greeting the Slytherin. Hotaru waved her hand at him.

Usagi hummed a bit before getting up. "I believe so," she said, "Let me go check." She walked over to a large white stoned chest beside the chalkboard and looked inside. "Now, why does Harry want to know if it has finished already?" she asked Hotaru with her back to her.

"Minako-chan and everyone else wants to get his training started," Hotaru replied, rubbing the back of her neck. "Harry then mentioned how you guys were having a weapon made for him so Makoto-chan pretty much demanded him to get it so they could practice."

One of the parents noticed the green and silver coloring of Hotaru's uniform and said, "You're in Slytherin!"

Hotaru looked annoyed as she retorted, "What about it?" She crossed her arms over her chest and grumbled, "Just because I'm in Slytherin doesn't mean I'm like the rest of them."

The seventh year Gryffindor nodded his head and agreed. "She's right, you know. If anything, she's more like a Gryffindor, only a bit sneakier."

Hotaru ignored the two Slytherins, one staring at her in suspicion with the other in concealed adoration. Her blank face brightened up when Usagi came back with a long rectangular green box; she took the box with caution and stared at it adoringly. "I wonder how long it took Haruka-papa to make Harry's sword," she wondered slightly out loud.

Usagi just laughed as she said, "Just make that you guys don't work Harry too hard." She shook her head when she saw a mischievous glint in Hotaru's eyes as she quickly promised with a 'Hai, Usagi-mama,' and left the room.

"I'm sorry, but did that girl just called you 'mama'?" Lucius asked. He looked at the professor over and couldn't help but notice the very young appearance. "Aren't you a little too young to have a sixteen-year-old daughter?"

"I'm not her real mother," Usagi said, sitting back down, "I'm more of a surrogate parent to Hotaru."

"Still…isn't she only five years younger than you?" Lucius asked, continuing his questions on the object of his son's affections. While he agrees that the young girl is really exotic looking, what with her mysterious and somewhat dark features, he can't really understand what it is that draws Draco to her.

Usagi eyed the pale blonde suspiciously before replying, "Hotaru is a special case. When she was a child, she had a condition that allowed her to grow in a fast speed; within one year, she had aged in ten." She looked through the binders once again and asked "Now, shall I continue with the conferene?"

Lucius watched, not even listening as Usagi explained what her classis all about and what she expects from the students. He studied the girl with the acknowledgement that she does seem rather pretty, not too beautiful, but almost otherworldly; the way she acts so carefree in such a dangerous time could be evidence of how powerful she can be. With such an ethereal presence, any man would die to have one bounded to them for all eternity; after all, only a fool like that Enydmion would give such a prize up. Mentally he smirked at the memory of what happened when his master had no more use to the failure.

_(Flashback-night of the failed attempt to kill the princess)_

_Along the dark corridors of the abandoned Riddle Manor, a deep tension surrounds the area with something sinister in the air. In a large dark room that has a lit fireplace being the only source of light, which still wasn't very helpful in the darkness. An audience clothed in black cloaks with the hoods covering their hairs and silver masks covering their faces were kneeling in respect to an equally cloaked figure sitting on an armchair beside the fireplace._

_Just then a figure in black armor appeared in the middle of the room. Unlike the others, he didn't cower on the floor in fear of the one in charge. On his face was an angry expression as he outlandishly cursed his ex-fiancée, causing the others to scorn in disgust at his behavior. A deep dark chuckle came from the lounging figure. Endymion frowned at him and sneered, "So glad that this amuses you, Tom."_

_Voldemort lifted his head just slightly up, his hood's shadows still obscuring his face from view. "I take it that your plan ended as a failure," he said._

"_A complete failure!" Endymion shouted. He accepted a glass of blood red wine from Voldemort and took a huge gulp. "That little tramp had the nerve to tell me that she knew…KNEW that I was planning a revolt against her and had the audacity to switch two of the warriors with their future counterparts." Angrily, he threw the cup that still had some wine in it into the fireplace, causing an explosion when the alcohol touched the flames. "Who does that little bitch think she is? She's lucky I didn't marry her or I would've beaten the shit out of her until she learned her lesson."_

_Voldemort just chuckled. "I told you, haven't I?" he asked. Turning his head slightly to the fire, Voldemort watched as the flames went back to normal before he continued, "I warned you centuries ago when the two of you were betrothed by your parents that the princess is a lot smarter than she lets on, haven't I, dear cousin?"_

"_Shut up, Tom," Endymion snarled. "You were just upset that I was the one who was to marry that girl and get the power!" He turned his head to his cousin, only to see that his vision was growing blurry; he staggered a bit as though he was drunk. "I was the one chosen over the perfect one," he said, feeling exhausted, "I was the one who was going to receive all the power I rightfully deserve."_

_Voldemort snorted. He stood up as Endymion fell to his knees. "I'm afraid that you're wrong about that, oh great Prince Endymion," he said sarcastically, with a mock bow._

_Endymion narrowed his eyes and as his words began to slur, he asked, "What…didja..d-do?" He struggled to keep his vision straight but everything in his view appeared to move as though the whole world was rotating._

"_I didn't warn you about the princess because I was jealous," Voldemort said, sitting back into his armchair. "Why waste time being jealous when I could do something about it? Did you know that the only reason why they chose you to marry Princess Serenity was mainly because you were the heir to the throne?" He scoffed at the look of hatred on Endymion's face; he had lived the past fifty years with those looks on his victims so why be affected by this one person who was weaker than all of them combined? "They figured that despite I was a much better candidate than you and that the moon princess deserves the one with the title."_

"_You bastard," Endymion snarled, reaching for his sword, only to reach back and scream in pain._

_Voldemort lowered his wand, quite pleased with his work; Endymion's right hand was completely severed from the wrist and laid innocently in front of the master of the manor. "If you weren't the crowned prince and I wasn't simply a lord, I would've been the one to marry her. I was planning on you getting caught screwing around so I would be the chosen one." He motioned two followers t come forward._

_Endymion felt two people hoisting him up, he could feel his blood draining from the open wound onto the carpeted floor. "Why?" he managed to ask._

"_All you saw was a dumb stepping stone to power and a good lay," Voldemort said, "What I saw a an intelligent but naïve child, sheltered by her loved ones but knowledgeable of the troubles in the worlds, a beautiful soul who just had the bad luck of being betrothed to a libertine who has trouble keeping his pants on and doesn't stop thinking with his groin."_

_He watched as another deatheater began to throw a curse to his once 'destined for greatness' cousin. "Unfortunately, my plans were thrown off course when one of your many flings stormed to the moon and caused the deaths of my princess. We were sent to different worlds, but to my surprise, Serenity was born here as the daughter of the Potters." His eyes narrowed in hate as he threw another spell, this time cutting off Enydmion's legs from below the knees. "Then that time witch had the audacity of taking her away to the dimension where you were," he snarled, ignoring the painful screams._

_His followers watched with sickening glee as Voldemort continued to punish the man who had the nerve to think he won't be punished for talking rudely to their master. Not even his prized deatheaters could talk out of tune with their master, so what makes this man think that he could? Besides they had seen beforehand by an illusion of the princess by their master and none of them could understand why this idiot of an insect would throw her away. They watched as part by part of the once proud prince's body began to be chipped away by their master in his fury and in one final swoop, cut his head clean off._

_It was as if after Endymion's head rolled on the floor that his anger was quickly dispersed. He looked nonchalantly at the blood all over the floor and said, "Now look at what you made me do to my carpet?" He watched as one of the deatheaters grabbed the hair and lifted up Endymion's head up into the air. He pulled back the hood revealing an appearance of a young man around the age of late twenties to early thirties. His black hair was combed neatly back as his brown eyes glistened with pride of what he had done. "Don't you think that this will make a lovely present for my future bride?" he asked his followers, who all smirked behind their masks._

_(End flashback)_

Lucius couldn't help but watch as the calm expression on Usagi's face. He had heard from Severus what had happened the day the princess had received his master's gift; it was during breakfast when a black raven had dropped a pure white box topped off with a red bow with a single note saying, "For my future bride" in front of Usagi and her friends. Thinking it might be a trap, the boyish-female took the box and opened it, only to drop it in disgust. The students screamed when they saw the head of a raven-haired man drop to the floor and rolled a few inches until it came to a complete stop. Open wide blue eyes stared blankly at nothing with a trail of blood that had followed it when it fell out of the box. According to Severus, Usagi just stared at the head with worried eyes; she then stared at the tag with a look that showed that she had a faint idea of who had sent it. From what he had heard from his master and friend, Lucius can't wait to see how this princess' mind works; and judging what his master has in plan, he has this feeling that it will happen soon.


	21. Chapter 20

Ch20

Disclaimer: No, I own absolutely nothing.

AN: I'm so sorry about the long wait that lasted a whole year.

Usagi stared out into the giant lake in front of Hogwarts. A deep sigh came out as a look of concern appeared on her face.

"Hey, what's with the sour looking face?"

Usagi turned around to see Minako staring down at her with a curious face. "Mina-chan," Usagi whispered.

The other blonde sat down beside her. "What's wrong? I thought Rei-chan would be the one with a sour puss face," she said, teasingly.

"I just don't know what to expect anymore," Usagi replied. "I mean it was pretty predictable with Endymion, but Tom has always been so hard to read."

Minako looked at Usagi. "I didn't know that the two of you knew each other," she said. All Minako had knew about him was that he and Endymion were distant cousins. There were many rumors that, despite being a lord, Tom was considered as a candidate to marry Serenity because of his intelligence, charisma, and strength, but they chose Endymion because he was the prince.

"Not much, just that he was my betrothed's cousin, who was more superior than Endymion in every possible way," Usagi replied. She brought her legs closer to her body and leaned her chin on her knees.

"But did the two of you ever meet before?" Minako asked.

"Just once when it was announced that I would be married to Endymion," Usagi answered, "He congratulated Endymion but whispered how he felt sorry for me to be married to him in my ear."

"Werido," Minako said, wrinkling her nose. "Maybe he was just jealous that he wasn't the one who would marry you." She stretched her arms out into the air before lying down on the grass with her hands pillowing her neck. "Like, who wouldn't want to marry you?"

"Or he could be giving me a clue that I would be marrying a man who would cheat on me," Usagi muttered.

"But…doesn't the whole kingdom know that Endymion was a complete male whore?" Minako asked, "I mean, isn't it common knowledge that the leech had fucked with every girl available in his kingdom. Don't know why those girls would always go back to him? According to F-Venus, he was horrible in bed, so it couldn't have been the sex."

As Minako tried to figure out why the girls on Earth would keep on having sex with the prince, Usagi couldn't help but roll her eyes. Honestly, after Haruka, Minako ranks second at being the most perverted, of course this is the girl who watches and read yaoi just so she could drool over the guy's dicks and sex scenes.

Minako saw the distressed look on her princess's face and gently patted her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Why don't we worry about Tommy boy when the hour arises?" she said, trying to cheer her up. Just then a sharp beeping noise arose. Minako glanced over to her watch, which was working to the students and faculties' surprise. "Oops, I'm gonna be late," she said, jumping to her feet.

"Oh? Where are you off to?" Usagi asked, watching Minako take out a compact mirror and began primping herself.

After putting the finishing touches on her makeup, Minako snapped the mirror shut. "I've got a date," she said, winking at her friend.

Usagi shook her head and sighed. "Have fun and don't come home late," she said. She watched Minako skip down the road and couldn't help but feel a sense of sadness rush through her.

"And exactly what has happened to make the famously cheerful professor upset?"

Usagi turned her head to see Severus standing behind her with an eyebrow arched. "Severus, what are you doing out of the dungeons?" she asked with a fake smile on her face. Besides any problem she may have has nothing to do with him; the last thing she want to do is to give any more trouble for these people. It was bad enough that she brought the trouble known as Endymion and now that he's gone, it turns out there is a muh bigger threat that is still somewhat linked to her past.

Severus stared at the smile with a calculating look; that was the same thing Lily would have done when she didn't want people to worry about her. He knew that he shouldn't do it, but there are times when he would compare the late mother and daughter. Rolling his eyes, he said in a bored tone, "Don't do that."

Tilting her head, she asked him, "Do what?"

"Pretend that you're happy when you're clearly not," he replied, "Your mother would do the same thing when she didn't want people to worry about her. Unfortunately, it did the complete opposite and made your father and her friends worry about her even more."

Usagi tried to hide the laughter creeping in her throat, but she ended up chuckling at his concealing concerned tone. "True," she sighed, "But that's just the way I am. Guess I'm more like my mom." She got up and dusted out her robes. "I'm sorry, Severus, but I need to go," she said.

"And I too like to head over to Diagon Alley," Severus said after casting a Tempus spell.

"Errands?" Usagi asked. Seeing the calculated look in his eyes, she couldn't help but laugh. "Top secret mission, huh?" she joked. She didn't notice his body going stiff. Stretching her arms out, she started to walk back towards the castle. "See you at dinner," she said, waving her hand at him.

/-/

As Severus walked through Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, he was gathering the ingredients he needed for the next class. As he was paying for the supplies, he couldn't help but wonder what was it that made Serenity feel so depressed. In all her time at Hogwarts, he had never seen her so depressed before, disappointment and anger he had seen when she witnessed things known to be unfair, but never like her world was falling apart. Just as he exited, he saw Ms. Aino rushing in front of him towards Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. "Where is she off to in a hurry?" he thought to himself.

He was about to ignore her and head back to the school when he heard her say, "Oliver, sorry am I late?" He turned immediately and there was Mr. Wood sitting under an umbrella stand.

"No, I just got here myself," Oliver said. Severus couldn't believe what he was seeing. The man who the students of Hogwarts were so convinced is in love with Serenity Potter is out on a date with her very own bodyguard.

Is this the reason why Serenity has been upset for a while? Did she have feelings for this young man? Then again, why shouldn't she? Oliver was a great student, hard worker, has a great job, closer to her age than his… Then again, why does he care? Serenity is just his co-worker and the daughter of his childhood friend and nemesis, why should her private life be of any concern for him? If she prefers to keep it a secret that the reason why she's upset is because the man she likes is dating her bodyguard then that's her problem.

As he was walking away, in the back of his mind, he was silently cursing at the young Oliver Wood, thinking how could he be interested in Ms. Aino when he could have the princess and leader? Not that there isn't anything wrong with Ms. Aino, considering the fact that both her and Serenity are similar (since the two are cousins, from what he had heard), but if there was a competition between the two based on looks, heritage, etc, Serenity would most likely win by a few extra points.

Severus stopped in his tracks with a horrid look on his face. Why is he still thinking about this when he just told himself it's none of his business? The image of Usagi smiling and laughing as she was talking with her friends and students and then the image of Usagi staring out into the lake with a distressed look on her face appeared. Suddenly the urge to dissect Oliver and use his parts as ingredients for his potions rose up, only to be squished away immediately. He couldn't figure out why he's thinking about all of this. He guessed it might be because he was in the sun too long, so he decided to hurry back to his lab and potions.

/-/

Oliver listened as Minako talked about the adventures she had with her friends and couldn't understand just what was it about Endymion that made Serenity go out with him. With all the stories he had heard, this man sounded like a complete jerk that cares more about having sex and being unfaithful when he has a very loyal and loving woman. The man was a complete fool, so when Minako told him that he was killed by Voldemort no less, he couldn't help but feel like Voldemort had did the whole world a favor, even though he's still a complete dick with a superiority complex.

He shook his head, chuckling, and turned it to the side. Then he saw a familiar figure in a black cloak who was stalking away. "Hey, isn't that Professor Snape?" he asked, pointing to the disappearing figure.

Minako looked at what he was pointing to. "Yeah, it is," she said in a soft tone. A slight mischievous smile appeared on her face when she saw his body tensing in a painful manner.

"He looks sort of upset," Oliver observed, "Wonder what's the matter with him."

Minako leaned back into her chair with a relaxed sigh. "I think he's finally learning something important," she said. She could feel Oliver's questioning gaze on her as she brought up a spoonful of ice cream to her lips. "Sometimes to learn what you really want, you need a little of green in your life." She smiled coyly at Oliver, who blushed. When he turned his gaze to his ice cream cone, she thought to herself, "Besides a little jealousy never did much harm to anyone."


	22. AN2

To my fellow readers,

Don't worry, this is not a note to tell you that I had discontinued my stories. I just want to tell you that it will be a short while before I can continue the chapters. I know I was already being very slow in updating my stories, but because of a recent event, it might take me a longer time to update.

As you know, Hurricane Sandy had caused a lot of destruction on the east coast, which is where I live. During the weekend, I was told that there was a mandatory evacuation where I live and had to go to a family friend's house. Thank god that I took my laptop and hard drive because just twelve hours later, my neighborhood got flooded and our first floor got filled with water halfway.

So now, it's not just work and school that's making me update very slowly, but also the cleaning I have to do with my family in cleaning out the water, sand, and destroyed objects. Because of this, I have even less time in continuing the chapters so you might have to wait even longer for me to bring up a new chapter.

I am truly sorry about this, everybody, but the good news is that hopefully I will be able to update my stories soon when this whole thing is over. Again, I am **NOT** discontinuing my stories, they're just on a very long hiatus.

Thank you for taking the time to read this and being faithful readers,

Sapphire11224


	23. Chapter 21

**AN:** Sorry for the long wait, but here it is FINALLY! Chapter 21 of my SMHP crossover! Please review afterwards!

Ch21

Disclaimer: No, I own absolutely nothing.

As the months dragged on and the summer draws near, Harry and his two best friends were relaxing by lake. Despite what had happened during the dance party during Christmas with the discovery of Harry's sister and her friends' secret, which the three had swore on their own free will that they would never reveal to anybody, this year had been going by very smoothly. Well…as smoothly as one gets in a school of magic, but nothing too hectic and insane like the past few years.

The rivalry between the Gryffindors and Slytherins were toned down a little because of the new teachers. Professor Kaioh disapproved of the two houses and if she caught sight of anybody doing any more than having a verbal dispute, she would have the two handcuffed together for detention and do menial chores. Professor Ten'oh didn't mind the rivalries as much as her girlfriend but that's mainly because she believed that the rivalries would make them focus more on beating the other house in any training exercises, but if they ever got too physical with their rivalries outside of class or too boastful of your skills, than she was not afraid to knock you off your high horse figuratively and literally. Professor Usagi believed that everybody was entitled to their opinions and as long as they were not bullying each other and causing any physical, mental, or emotional harm.

The Gryffindors were no longer considering all Slytherins to be complete assholes, just 99.9 percent of the household. The Slytherins, on the other hand, have not changed and still considered everyone not in their households to be unworthy to even breathe the same air as them. They disapproved of Hotaru being too close to Dumbledore's golden trio, especially Potter, but kept silent after several of the seventh years caught her in her morning trainings with a deadly looking scythe against Professor Ten'oh and managing to keep up when none of the other students ever had before.

"Is Professor Dumbledore going to send you back to the Dursleys for the summer?" Hermione asked as she leafed through the book on Japanese cultures that Hotaru lent her.

"If you want, I can get mum to ask Dumbledore if he'll let you come and visit," Ron said, patting Harry on the shoulder.

A small grin appeared on Harry's face. "Actually, I'll be staying with Serenity this summer," he said excitedly, "She told the headmaster that she would be taking me someplace very safe and isolated so there's no need for the blood wards around the Dursley's house."

"That's wicked awesome," Ron exclaimed, "Where is she taking you?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know," he answered, "She didn't say. All she said was that we're going to the last place nobody would think about."

"Did she say what you guys will be doing?" Hermione asked with her nose still in the book.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and sighed deeply. It's great that there was no longer a need for him to go back to the Dursley, but what troubles is the few information he has about his sister. He remembered the fight her ex-fiancé had instigated during the Christmas ball and the strange powers his sister and her friends have. Serenity had told him an abridged and watered down version of the story and had promised to tell him everything during the summer.

"Well, well, well," a familiar unpleasant voice snarled from behind them, "What do we have here?"

Inwardly the three friends groaned as they turned around. Sure enough, standing behind them was Draco Malfoy and his two lackeys.

"So, where's Tomoe? Did she finally realize what complete losers you are and decide to finally hang out with the right crowd?" Draco sneered with a smirk on his face.

Ron got up to his feet and was about yell at Draco, when Hermione grabbed his hand. When Ron looked at her, Hermione shook her head. "Remember what Hotaru said?" she asked the redhead, "Ignore the baka and he'll eventually leave and you'll eventually forget that he was there to begin with."

"What did you call me?" Draco shouted. He may not understand the language Hotaru was teaching her friends, but judging at how hard Weasley was laughing and how hard Potter was trying to keep in his laughter, he knew that Granger had insulted him. He growled angrily as he ordered, "Crabbe! Doyle!"

The two were about to go and rough up the Golden Trio as they were called, when they heard someone shout, "Harry! Hermione! Ron!"

Eyes were turned to see Hotaru running over with a huge smile on her face. Seeing her looking excited as she ran to the Gryffindors wasn't a sight that nobody had seen or isn't use to. However the huge deadly looking scythe they had seen Hotaru practice using in classes is still a sight that they were uncomfortable of, especially for the Slytherins. Draco has seen many times how her personality has changed when that scythe is out and she deadly she can be. Not wanting to see just how much she has improved, Draco steadfastly turned around and walked away with his two lackeys following close behind him.

When Hotaru reached her friends, she looked over at the disappearing three housemates of hers. "What's with them?" she asked the Golden Trio, "They act like they've seen a ghost."

"Uh…Hotaru?" Ron asked. When the Japanese teenager turned her attention to him, he pointed to the scythe. "What's with your weapon of death?"

Hotaru turned her head to see her weapon, which she forgot was still out, attached to a strap onto her back. "Oh, I was training with Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama and I forgot to put it away," Hotaru explained. She grabbed the scythe by the long rod and swung it over her head a few times with one hand. Quickly she swung it down and, as if by wandless magic, she made it disappear.

Despite wanting to know just how she was able to do that, Hermione wisely kept her mouth shut. She had learned throughout the year that if there was anything Hotaru, Professor Serenity, and the others don't want to talk about, nothing can get them to talk and if you continue to pester them, they will tell you straight out that it's none of their business. "I heard that you're going to take Harry away during the summer," she said.

Hotaru sat down beside Harry and sighed in content as she leaned against Harry's side. Harry shyly took her hand in his, his shyness causing her to laugh. "Usagi-mama didn't like the Dursley's very much, especially after they tried to force her to pay them for taking care of Harry for the last fifteen years," she said, "The funny thing is that Setsuna-mama managed to turn the table on them by threatening to reveal their secrets they tried to hide from their perfect little neighborhood. Hearing that, they paid us instead to keep us quiet."

Ron burst out laughing. "Man, I will pay a lot of galleons just to see that," he said, smacking Harry on his back. "You must be relieved to no longer have to go back to that hellhole."

Hermione smacked Ron on the back of his head. "What did I tell you about using those languages?" she said disapprovingly. She then turned to Harry and Hotaru, who both had sweat drops coming down. "But, yeah, you must be happy that you don't have to return to the Dursleys, Harry."

"Don't worry, you're going to love where we're going, Harry," Hotaru said cheerfully, "I'm sure that Usagi-mama's parents are going to love you."

"Her parents?" the three Gryffindors repeated.

"I'm not talking about Lily-san and James-san," Hotaru said, shaking her left hand from side to side. Pointing her pointer finger to the sky, she asked, "Remember Usagi-mama mentioned that Setsuna-mama had brought her to another dimension to protect her from Voldemort?"

The three nodded their heads silently.

"Well, Usagi-mama wants to go visit the family she stayed with and wants Harry to meet them," Hotaru said, "Not to mention that it's the perfect hiding place for Harry since Voldemort can't find a way to get there. And that's not the best part."

"What could be better than not returning to the Dursleys?" Harry asked, quite puzzled.

"The place that we're going to have no magic in it other than for us senshi," Hotaru said with a bright smile on her face, "That means you are able to practice magic without being traced."

Ron looked at Harry, half in envy and the other half in awe. "Lucky prat," he said with a playful smile.

While Harry looked ecstatic at that fact, Hermoine was confused. "But if that place has no magic, then how is it possible for Harry to use it?" she asked. That question made the other two wonder about it too.

Hotaru's lips pursed together in a frown as she explained, "Well, actually the world we're going to doesn't have the kind of magic you can find here. It's more like the ones that Usagi-mama and the others are teaching us to use, but because your bodies aren't adapted, you guys are only able to use the more basic skills compared to what we can use."

"Well…" Ron began, trying to make sense of what Hotaru had said. He shook his head and tried to change the topic, "Well, at least you'll be able to use magic without being hounded by the ministry for it and you don't need to return to the Dursleys. That's like an added bonus."

"Yeah, that is great," Harry said softly, as his friends smiled at each other. While it does sound awesome, he still can't shake the feeling that there is something Hotaru might be hiding.

/-/

"I refuse," Severus said before the girls were able to open their mouths.

Severus was in his potions lab brewing when the four girls, who called themselves the inner guardians of Usagi came in.

"We just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with us when we go visit Usagi-chan's family," Minako said, putting her hands on her hips, pouting at his stubbornness.

"And I told you that I refuse," Severus repeated. He continued his brewing, trying to ignore the four pairs of eyes watching him. "What part of 'refuse' do they not understand?" he thought to himself.

"Please," Minako pleaded, batting her eyelashes innocently. "It would make Usagi-chan so happy if you come along. You'll be able to help Harry-kun with spells he might need later in the future."

Severus looked at Minako with a blank expression on his face and a single eyebrow being arched over his right eye. "Why would you care about making Serenity happy when you are going behind her back to meet up with Mr. Wood?" he thought to himself. He didn't know whether or not the other girls knew about the little rendezvous, so he kept silent, knowing full well how they would respond to somebody hurting their precious princess and leader.

Minako's eyes narrowed in confusion as she asked, "Why are you giving me the 'why do you care about making Usagi-chan happy?' look?" She placed her hands on her hips and began to berate the man that Usagi is not only her leader, but also her very dear friend, and that her happiness means the world to not only her, but to the rest of the guardians.

As Minako continued to tell Severus off, Ami walked around the potions lab and studied the ingredients. There were many ingredients that could be found all over the world, with the prices ranging from low to high, as expected as the Potions Master. Comparing this potions lab to the one she had seen in the future, there were some ingredients that were missing because they could only be found on the other planets.

Ami began thinking silently to herself. "How about a compromise?" she asked, her blue eyes still on the potions ingredients.

Minako and Severus paused in their argument, or rather the one-sided argument on the blonde's part. Minako's blue eyes were wide with curiosity to see what the aspiring doctor had in mind. Severus' blank stare showed that no matter what the compromise might be, he would still refuse to do anything that might involve the younger Potter brat.

Treading her finger along the shelf where the potions ingredients lay, Ami smiled. "You have an impressive display and collection of ingredients, but what if we were able to give you some ingredients that are very rare for free?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "And what do you have in mind for me to get that I don't already have?" he asked. He felt a bit insulted that as a well renowned potions master, they had insinuated that he is missing ingredients in his collection.

"How about authentic moon rocks that was not contaminated by the heat of its descent through earth's atmosphere? Or ingredients from plants and animals that are extinct?" Ami said, with a small sly smile on her face and her arms crossed over her chest.

Severus's black eyes glistened with anticipation of obtaining the ingredients that he knew no potion master have ever been able to get their hands on and would be willing to give their magic away if it means having those items. While he would be spending his only vacation from Hogwarts with the Potter siblings and he would have to come up with some excuse so the Dark Lord wouldn't torture him, kill him, revive him, only to repeat the process when he returns. Maybe he could tell the Dark Lord that Albus Dumbledore had sent him on a mission, which would make him absent for the next few months. Severus gave a last look at the excited girls before letting out a very deep and exhausted sigh.

Hearing that exhale, Ami held out her hand to shake his as the other four girls cheered and gave each other high fives. "Thank you for accepting this offer," she said.

Reluctantly, Severus shook her hand. "Just know that this doesn't mean that I'll be nice to Potter," he said.

"That's fine," Makoto said, shaking her hand in front of her as if to say it didn't matter. "All we need is for you to come with us and teach Harry everything he need that isn't taught in school."

"And instead of spending so much time brewing potions, you should use this as a vacation. You know, see some sights that our hometown has to offer," Rei suggested.

Minako inched over to Severus and elbowed him playfully as he glared at her. She winked at him with a mischievous smile she said, "And maybe you should ask Usagi-chan to be your tour guide while you're at it." Waving her fingers as a good bye sign, she quickly pushed her friends out the door and into the hallway to deliver to the good news.

Severus' face turned pink and as quickly the blush came, it disappeared. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his eyes and sighed. "What the hell did I get myself into?" he muttered.


End file.
